Bajo el mismo techo
by Tsukkisaurio
Summary: Son polos opuestos, dos personas completamente distintas que chocan constantemente, pero deberán llevarse bien y aprender a convivir juntos por la persona más importante de sus mejores amigos - Kurotsukki -
1. Primera cita y recuerdos

Holaaaa~ Nanuu-chan reportándose con un nuevo fic y siguiendo sumando historias en vez de continuar las demás :D Lo tipicoo xD .Ya seguiré Obstáculos, pero me fue inevitable no hacer este fic xD.

Bueno, aquí vengo con una nueva historia, basada en la pelicula Bajo el mismo techo, al verla mi mente hizo POOM y me imaginaba a Kuro y Tsukki, me morí de risa y dije - esto tengo que hacerlo - Y bueno...aqui esta :D

No sigo molestando más, disfruten de la lectura :D

Les dedico este fic a Mariel, Stephy, Nolee, Guille, Avii, Lau, Kassy, Naza y todas las chicas del Grupo de wpp Kurotsukki que me motivaron :D a hacer la historia xD Las adoro chicas.

Jenni, mi beta -se golpea el pecho y hace el amor y paz con los dedos- Gracias por bancarme, esto es par vos tambien :D

Los personajes de Haikyuu no me pertenecen al igual que la historia ya que esta basada en una película. Yo la adapte a los personajes y demás cosas xD.

* * *

~Bajo el mismo techo~

-Año 2007-

Entre la hilera de sus camisas perfectamente ordenadas y limpias, sin arrugas ni pelusas, eligió una color rojo vino que se amoldaba perfectamente a su pecho, haciendo resaltar su delgado cuerpo y su cintura que volvía loco a los hombres que lo veían por la calle al salir con ese tipo de vestimenta. Los pantalones negros de ceda ajustados a sus largas piernas y sus zapatos relucientes completaban su vestimenta en aquella noche de verano. Sus dedos se movían sobre la revista que miraba desinteresadamente sentado en el sillón de su casa. Se había levantado por tercera vez para ir al baño, mirándose por el gran espejo, acomodando sin demasiado excito su rubio cabello ondulado o alisando con sus manos su camisa para evitar que se arrugue.

El sonido de la puerta ser golpeada levemente lo saco de su trance, haciendo que suspirara, se miró una última vez para luego dirigirse a la puerta de su casa.

-Hola… Tsukishima

-Hola Mino

-No…

-Perdón, Satori

-Eh…

-Ya sé...Koutaro

-Kuro…-Le interrumpió el hombre delante suyo para luego extender su mano para saludarse sonriendo. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero negra y debajo de esta una remera gris oscura que combinaban con los vaqueros azules y las botas estilo militar algo desgastadas, sobre su cabello negro llevaba una gorra del mismo color que decía en letras rojas Nekoma.

-Kuro…-Repitió mientras estrechaba la mano contraria.

-Si…Todos me dicen Kuro… ¿Llegue tarde?..-Se apresuró en preguntar, olvidando el tema del nombre.-

-Solo una hora…-Contesto sin necesidad de mirar la hora mientras se encogía de hombros sonriendo despreocupadamente.- Estaba leyendo un libro por lo que no me percate… Pero Yamaguchi dijo que era habitual en ti… muy…

-Yachi me comento que dirías algo como eso…-Murmuro alto, riendo levemente.-

-¿En serio?...-Dijo riendo también para seguirle la corriente, aunque se notaba que su risa era fingida como la suya por el incómodo ambiente que quedo en silencio.- ¿Nos vamos?...

-¡Sí!..-Contesto sonriendo para luego darse la vuelta.-

-Vayamos a cenar… Me muero de hambre-Sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta para ponerle cerrojo, frunciendo el ceño sin ser visto y luego murmurar.- Hace más de una hora…

Salieron del pequeño barrio de grandes y elegantes casas, caminando tranquilamente en compañía de Kuro.

-Supe que acabas de mudarte a Miyagi…-Comento para iniciar una conversación, no era demasiado hablador pero el silencio le molestaba.-

-Si…

-Y… ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Yachi?..-Pregunto sintiendo un leve tic en su ceja ante la contestación del otro.-

-Desde la preparatoria…

-Wow…-Contesto fingiendo sorpresa sin molestarle el que se notara de su falsedad.- Yo también conozco a Yamaguchi desde la preparatoria… ¿Y tú auto?...

Miro la hilera de autos estacionados intentando adivinar cuál sería del hombre con quien tenía una cita.

-Aquí…-Escucho la respuesta detrás suyo, al darse vuelta algo le fue colocado en sus manos.- Ten tu casco… Sube

Las palabras no salían de su boca, miraba el casco en sus manos y luego a Kuro que subía a una motocicleta negra.

-Sujétate, prometo que no te lastimare…-Sonrió de lado al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo, para luego hacer rugir el motor de la moto que rompió el silencio del tranquilo barrio.-

-L-la verdad no estoy vestido para subir a…-Hablo pero su voz era opacada por el fuerte ruido, recibiendo una expresión de confusión de parte de Kuro que no le escuchaba.- NO ESTOY VESTIDO PARA…subirme…

Bajo su voz cuando el contrario había apagado el motor repentinamente.

-Lo siento pero no creo poder subirme…-Se negó sonriendo levemente, acercándose para devolverle el casco.- Yo conduzco también, mi auto esta allá…

Señalo un Smart Fortwo negro a menos de diez pasos de ellos, sin esperar a Kuro se dirigió a su vehículo para subirse. Ingreso al auto, era pequeño pero había acomodado el asiento hacia atrás por sus largas piernas. Quito el seguro de la puerta del copiloto, viendo a Kuro intentar entrar, escuchando el crujir de su chaqueta de cuero contra el asiento que estaba adelantado. Su cuerpo era grande y trabajado, se podía notar a través de su remera ajustada, a comparación de él que era flaco y alto.

-Lo logre…-Dijo una vez pudo estar algo más cómodo en aquel pequeño auto para él.- Entonces… ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Eh… ¿Para donde hiciste la reservación?...-Dejo de morder su labio ya que había estado conteniendo la risa ante el espectáculo del mayor intentando entrar al auto. Suspiro contando mentalmente hasta diez.- Dijiste que harías… ¿No reservaste verdad?…

-¿Eso dije?...-Decia sonriendo mirándolo, intentando recordar cuando había dicho aquello.-

-No importa…

-Tú decides, si quieres vamos… tu mandas…-Levanto sus manos en señal de rendición.-

-Bueno…Podemos ir a un restaurant que no está lejos y…

Una melodía estridente lo interrumpió, miro al mayor que le devolvía la mirada, ignorando su teléfono que sonaba.

-Si quieres contesta…

-No es importante…-Movió su mano quitándole importancia.-

-Bueno, decía que allí será fácil conseguir una reser… -Respiro profundo sintiendo el borde de su labio temblar al sonreír tan falsamente, el ruido estridente del teléfono lo molestaba.- Adelante contesta…

Tampoco se molestó en ocultar la irritación en su voz, sin mirar a Kuro que intentaba sacar su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta, volviendo a producir ruidos al rozar con los asientos de cuero.

-Holaa…tu…-Contesto para luego guardar silencio por un instante para luego responder un poco bajo aunque de todos modos se le escuchaba.- Ya sabes, a mitad de algo…

Una baja carcajada ronca se escapó de su boca, para luego hablar seductoramente pero en voz baja.- Si, está bien… ¿a las once?... sabes, mejor a las diez…

Automáticamente Tsukki giro su rostro despacio, mirando con una sonrisa incrédula a lo que estaba escuchando. Miraba a su acompañante sonreír y despedirse algo meloso para luego cortar y guardar su teléfono.

-Disculpa… era un amigo resfriado…-Se disculpó el mayor al percatarse de la mirada del rubio.- Entonces… ¿A dónde iremos?

-Sabes, no debemos hacerlo…-Negó con su cabeza sin mirar al mayor.-

-¿Qué?...-Pregunto sorprendido por un segundo para luego alzar sus hombros sin sentirse afectado.- Si tú dices…

-¿Es en serio?...-No pudo evitar decir para mirarlo con expresión levemente sorprendida.-

-Seamos sinceros precioso, desde el primer momento en que me viste en la puerta de tu casa supiste que no te agradaría…-Decia siendo completamente sincero.-

-Eso no lo voy a contradecir…-Confeso, recibiendo una expresión levemente molesta del otro al no haber negado aquello.- Pero nuestros mejores amigos organizaron esto…

-¿Acaso tú quieres charlar? –Pregunto sonriendo, apoyando su brazo en el asiento para mirar de frente al rubio.- Podríamos hacerlo más rápido, emborracharnos y acostarnos…

-Eres un completo estúpido…-Sonrió incrédulo ante lo que estaba escuchando.-

-Es viernes por la noche, yo solo me quiero divertir…-Confeso sin vergüenza alguna, encogiéndose de hombros.- Y luego ir a ver a mí… amigo enfermo…

La mirada del mayor quedo pérdida, podía verse en sus ojos un brillo de excitación, relamiéndose los labios ante algo que imaginaba.

-Y tú puedes hacer lo que haces un viernes en la noche… ¿Acaso no estabas leyendo un libro?..-Dijo salieron de trance y miro al rubio, tuvo que reconocer que tenía unos preciosos ojos y su cuerpo no estaba nada mal.- ¿Tienes Facebook?...

-Que si tengo Facebook…-Rio sarcásticamente, dándose cuenta al instante del cambio de tono en la voz del otro, con un pequeño tinte de seducción.- Escucha… si querías asegurarte de que esto no iba a ser una noche horrenda, te daré un consejo, no llegar tarde y no llamar a una zorra delante de…

-Está enfermo…-Intento justificarlo, en algún sentido le parecía gracioso la manera en que le hablaba Tsukishima, se le notaba molesto en su manera de hablar rápido.-

-Ah, claro… Y por eso quieres ir a curarlo con tu pene mágico…-Susurro de manera provocativa, mirándolo fijamente.-

-Bueno…-Suspiro mirando aquellos rosados labios que le tentaron por un segundo a probarlos.- Si quieres salir…

-No voy a salir contigo…-Toda su expresión cambio, mostrando su verdadero rostro, mirando al mayor burlonamente para luego cambiarla por una de disgusto total. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad para bajar del vehículo- Ahora sal de mi auto…

Cerro la puerta viendo a Kuro bajar del otro lado, apretó el mando que estaba en el llavero, activando la alarma del vehículo. Sin mirar a Kuro rodeo su auto para dirigirse a su casa.

-¿En qué demonios estaban pensando Yamaguchi y Yachi?…-Decia molesto, mientras marcaba en su teléfono el número de su amigo.-

-Si… yo también pienso lo mismo…-Contesto Kuro siendo ignorado por el rubio que no se giró a mirarlo y se alejaba.-

-Yamaguchi, la única manera de compensarme esto es diciéndome que no tendré que verlo otra vez…-Decia claramente molesto, escuchando a sus espaldas el motor de aquella ruidosa moto romper el tranquilo silencio del barrio.-

* * *

 _ **~Celebración previa a la boda de Yamaguchi y Yachi~**_

 _-Yamaguchi es mi mejor amigo…-Comenzó a decir, sintiéndose incomodo al tener todas las miradas de los presentes mirándolo fijamente. Por dentro maldecía por tener que ser el padrino de la boda de parte del novio y tener que decir unas palabras delante de todos, por lo que con anticipación escribió lo que iba a decir.- Estoy feliz por él, por haber conocido a una maravillosa mujer, Yachi…_

 _Una risa algo estruendosa sono a dos sillas de distancia de la novia, llamando la atención de los presentes._

 _-Mira a Kuro…-Decia un hombre de color de cabello extraño, era blanco con negro y tenía unos grandes ojos amarillos. Este señalaba un punto del lugar donde se juntaron familiares y amigos de la pareja antes del casamiento._

 _Todos los presentes miraron al rincón donde estaba Kuro devorando la boca de una camarera que trabajaba allí. La mujer se separó de él sintiéndose avergonzada, huyendo de ahí. Kuro levanto sus brazos por los aplausos de la gente ante tal situación cómica, se notaba que tenía un par de copas de más._

 _-En fin, solo quería decirles…-Intento continuar Tsukki rápidamente para poder volver a su asiento.-_

 _-Los quieroo~…-Grito Kuro apareciendo a su lado, agarrando el micrófono que sostenía Tsukki, ambos tirando de el para hablar._

 _-¡Tú ya diste tu discurso, borracho!...-Decia el rubio escuchando las risas de los invitados, viéndolos a ambos jalar del micrófono.-_

* * *

 _ **~Foto de recuerdo de la boda junto a los padrinos y madrinas de Yamaguchi y Yachi~**_

 _-¿Tu eres el padrino de parte del novio?..-Le pregunto el fotógrafo señalando a Tsukki quien, asintió al instante.- ¿Puedes cambiarte de lugar? Te quiero junto a la novia…_

 _Rápidamente cambio de lugar con otro joven que estaba al lado de la novia quien era sostenida de la cintura por su novio detrás suyo. Traía puesto un traje blanco como los demás testigos del casamiento de parte de Yamaguchi, nada más que el sostenía un ramo de rosas y los otros de jazmines. Detrás suyo estaban los elegidos por Yachi que traían puestos un elegante traje negro con una rosa blanca en su pecho, como principales padrinos, Kuro estaba detrás suyo, de igual manera que la pareja recién casada, nada más que no lo agarraba de la cintura._

 _Se acomodó para la foto, respirando profundo para intentar sonreír a la cámara como los demás que lo hacían naturalmente. Una mano apretar su trasero lo hizo sobresaltarse, dándose la vuelta al instante, fulminando con la mirada a Kuro que no dejaba de sonreír divertido.-_

 _-¡No me toques, sabía que harías eso!...-Le regaño delante de todos, escuchando las risas de los demás padrinos ante su disputa.- No lo provoquen… -Les advirtió mientras se volvían a colocar para la foto._

 _-¡Lo digo en serio, ya deja de molestarme!-Se quejó de nuevo, sin importarle el ramo con el cual golpeaba a Kuro, quien había vuelto a tocar su trasero, escuchando las carcajadas de los demás que aumentaban su enojo.-_

* * *

 _ **~Fiesta navideña~**_

 _-Hola, estamos en la fiesta de navidad en la casa de Yamaguchi y Yachi.- Decía Yamaguchi que sostenía la cámara y filmaba a Tsukki que colgaba un adorno en el árbol de navidad, a su espalda un joven más alto que el rubio de cabello plateado le entregaba una copa de vino sonriéndole enamorado.-¿Qué tal va su primera cita?..._

 _Por la sonrisa falsa que le dio su amigo, decidió no preguntar mas y dar media vuelta, filmando a los invitados que hablaban y comían la rica comida que había preparado Tsukki para la ocasión. Su atención fue captada por cierta persona que estaba apartado de la gente._

 _-Oye Kuro…Kuro…-Ahora la cámara filmaba al pelinegro que estaba hablando con un joven de estatura media que traía un disfraz de duende de navidad provocativo, captando la atención del mayor._

 _-Kuro…-Le regaño, ahora si teniendo la atención del contrario que giro su rostro con expresión molesta pero la cambio enseguida al ver quien era.-_

- _Ven, dame esa cosa…-Intentaba arrebatarle la cámara Kuro que ahora filmaba el piso y sus voces ante el pequeño forcejeo.- ¿Viste eso?…es muy sexy-Refiriéndose al joven atractivo que tenía unas piernas de infierno según él._

 _-Está bien, ten…-Le entrego la cámara, pidiéndole a Kuro que lo filme. Yamaguchi se acercó a Yachi que estaba cerca en la mesa de bocadillos.- Yachi…-La llamo, captando al instante la atención de su esposa que se giró, revelando su abultado vientre de 8 meses.- Es mi hija…-Presento con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras acariciaba la panza de su esposa.-_

 _-Ya falta poco…-Dijo Kuro que filmaba la melosa escena de la pareja que ahora estaba en su mundo de caramelos. Se giró aun filmando, acercándose a Tsukki y el joven que le hablaba sin parar al rubio que se notaba que quería huir de allí.-_

 _-Hola Tsukki… ¿Qué es esto?...-Decia mientras filmaba un muérdago que estaba debajo del rubio y su acompañante, sonreía y contenía una carcajada ante la cara de Tsukki.- A ver…un beso navideño para la cámara…_

 _Filmaba divertido al rubio que era tomado de la cintura por el joven y se acercaba a besarlo, incentivando a Tsukki quien apartaba su rostro con disgusto disimulado, recibiendo el beso en su mejilla, todo siendo captado por la cámara._

 _-Felices Fiestas…-Sonrió a la cámara viendo como su acompañante se iba para buscar más vino, Tsukki aprovecho eso y miro a Kuro molesto por lo que había hecho, pero solo consiguió que el mayor se riera estruendosamente.- Eres despreciable…_

* * *

 _ **~Nacimiento~**_

 _-H-hola…-Saludo Tsukishima con voz temblorosa al momento en que Yamaguchi le entregaba a Mei, su hija.- Es… bellísima…-Susurro mirando a la bebe en sus brazos, olvidándose de la cámara que sostenía Yachi y filmaba la escena._

 _-Déjame a m-…_

 _-Espera Kuro… la estoy cargando yo…-Su expresión molesta volvió a su rostro mientras se apartaba del mayor que se acercaba a él para querer cargar a la bebe.-_

 _-Dile algo…-Se quejó infantilmente mirando a su amiga, haciendo carita de gatito abandonado._

 _-¿Contento?...-Dijo molesto el rubio de brazos cruzados al ver a Kuro sostener a Mei con expresión ganadora- Con cuidado Kuro…_

 _-Sí, si ya lo woo...-Hizo amago de que caía al suelo, asustando a Yamaguchi y Tsukki que estaban a su lado, mientras Kuro reía por sus expresiones.- Era una broma…_

 _-Yachi…-Susurraron mirando a la única mujer allí que los estaba filmando._

 _-Es como un balón de vóley…-Fingió que la alzaba al aire como hacia cuando jugaba para hacer un servicio.-_

 _-¡Kuro!...-Tsukki sostuvo los brazos del contrario que se reía.- Detente, ya basta... En serio_

 _Se podía escuchar la baja risa de Yachi que miraba a los padrinos de su hija que se peleaban como siempre._

* * *

 **~Actualidad~**

Iban viajando en el asiento trasero Tsukki y Kuro con Mei sentada en su sillita entre los dos. Uno tenía un tic en su ceja y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, intentando mantenerse sereno, mientras el otro miraba a la pareja delante suyo con expresión tranquila aunque por dentro quería bajarse ya del vehículo.

La pareja de casados cantaban alegremente con la música saliendo del estéreo, mientras Yachi conducía y Yamaguchi filmaba a su hija que ese día cumplía su primer año y sonreía a la cámara. Su cabello rubio y sus ojos café claro era completamente igual a su madre aunque igual de simpática que su padre y algunas veces tímida como ambos.

 _~M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E~_

 _~M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E~_

 _~EN LA CASA DE MICKEY MOUSE, VENGAN YA A DISFRUTAR~_

 _~ES LA CASA DE MICKEY MOUSE VENGAN YA A DISFRUTAR…_

 _~PRESENTANDO A YACHI~_

-Aquii~…-Dijo cantarinamente la rubia mientras manejaba.-

 _~KURO~_

-El mayor solo sonrió feliz mientras movía sus manos irónicamente, siguiéndoles el juego cuando la cámara lo filmo para luego volver a su expresión exasperada.-

 _~YAMAGUCHI~_

-Aquí…-Se filmó el feliz padre con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.-

 _~MEI~_

-La bebe sonrió movimiento sus manitas y pies cuando su papá la filmo y le sonreía bobamente.-

 _~TSUKKI~_

-Ni en mil años…-Contesto con el ceño fruncido, negándose rotundamente a seguirles el juego.-

Una vez que llegaron a la casa de la feliz pareja, Kuro y Tsukki fueron los primeros en bajar y terminar con aquella tortura para sus oídos, llevaban más de una hora escuchando canciones infantiles y las muy malditas eran pegadizas.

Cada uno se fue con su mejor amigo para ayudar en los preparativos de la fiesta que le harían a la princesa de la familia.

-Tetsuro-kun… no hagas eso…-Le advirtió suavemente su amiga al ver que alzaba a Mei por encima de su cabeza, sacándole hermosas risas.- Ha estado vomitando últimamente…

Se encontraban en el inmenso patio de la gran casa en la cual vive ahora la pareja casada, descansando luego de colocar algunas mesas.

-Escucha como ríe… Le encanta…-Decia mientras la sentaba en su regazo, sonriéndole cariñosamente a la bebe.- Eres la única chica por la cual me afeito… -Le hablo a Mei haciendo trompa con sus labios para luego besar las regordetas mejillas de la bebe.

-¿Por qué no vino Yaku-kun?... ¿Creí que iban en serio?..-Pregunto curiosa la rubia mientras acomodaba un mantel sobre una de las mesas.

-Terminamos hace unos días, quería que nos comprometiéramos… -Sintió un escalofrió al mencionar aquella palabra.-

-Yachi…-Le llamo Yamaguchi caminando hacia ella y entregándole unos billetes.- La propina para los chicos del castillo…

Beso rápidamente los labios de su esposa y volvió al interior de la casa con Tsukki.

-¿No piensas decirle que esos malditos llegaron una hora tarde y fui yo quien lo armo?...-Decia Kuro arrugando la nariz al mismo tiempo en que se levantaba con Mei en brazos y caminaban hacia los jóvenes que estaban al lado del castillo inflable pegándose con unos bates de juguete.

~.~.~.~

En el interior de la casa estaban Tsukishima y Yamaguchi que hablaban tranquilamente mientras acomodaban los aperitivos para cuando llegaran los invitados.

-Y Yachi está yendo a un nuevo consultorio de niños muy bueno no tan lejos de aquí…-Decía mientras sacaba de una caja unos muffins para colocarlos en un gran plato.- No para de mencionar al doctor que atiende a Mei diciendo que es un "encanto" de persona…

Tsukki solo lo escuchaba mientras dejaba el último muffin en el plato y agarraba la caja para ponerla con las demás vacías, ya sabía a donde se dirigía ese tema.

-También dijo que no tiene anill-…

-Yamaguchi…

-Le pregunto a su secretaria si sabía…

-Cállate Yamaguchi…

-Pero escúchame…

-Dije que no…

-P-ero Tsukki…-Se quejó infantilmente.- ¿Cómo sabes que no te gustara?

-Porque tienes el peor gusto para conseguirme una cita en todo el universo-Le confeso sin remordimientos mirándolo fijamente, para luego pasar por su lado y proseguir con su trabajo.-

-¡¿Cómo quién?!...-Pregunto sorprendido para luego levantar su mano y flexionar dos de sus dedos.- Dime tres…

-El tatuador, el ladrón de tiendas, el hombre obsesionado con el voley... ¿Sigo?...-Lo miro con una ceja levantada y sonriendo de lado, la lista seguía y Yamaguchi lo sabía.

-¿Aun no se te ha olvidado?...-Pregunto un poco cohibido, por lo que Tsukki le había contado de aquellas citas, no habían sido nada buenas.

-Por supuesto que no… También te debo recordar cuando me organizaron una cita con el mujeriego que se encuentra en tu patio…

-En el tiempo que llevaba saliendo con Yachi muy poco lo mencionaba, no lo conocía muy bien, era obvio que me confundiría...

-Sabias que se llama Kuro…-Dijo mirándolo por un instante, Yamaguchi era muy malo mintiendo.- Eres mi mejor amigos por lo que deberías dejar de estar buscándome pareja constantemente…

-No lo hago… bueno, ahora no tan seguido…

-Olvídalo si… tu sigue teniendo bebes con Yachi y así yo podre seguir consintiéndolos con esto…

Sonrió al dejar un lindo cuervo de colores hecho de dulces en una esquina del gran pastel que había hecho para el cumpleaños de su ahijada, donde con su hermosa caligrafía había escrito – _Feliz Cumpleaños Mei-_

-Está mejor que mi pastel de bodas…-Pensó Yamaguchi en voz alta.-

-Ese pastel lo hice yo

-Estaba algo seco…

 _ **~En el patio~**_

Ambos adultos miraban a los dos jóvenes delante suyo que no podían armar una oración decente por la risa y sus cuerpos que se movían graciosamente.

-Estos chicos fumaron marihuana –Dijo lo obvio mirándolos con una ceja arqueada a los jóvenes mientras Mei intentaba agarrar un mechón de su cabello que sobresalía debajo de su gorra.-

-No…-Negó uno de los chicos pero movía su cabeza afirmativamente mientras su amigo movía su cabeza negativamente diciendo que si.-

-Y yo soy virgen… denme lo que tienen…-Dijo Kuro acercándose a ellos con aire autoritario, extendiendo su mano mientras con la otra sostenía a Mei.-

-L-lamare a la p-policía…-Decia Yachi ocultada detrás de su amigo.-

-No lo haga…-Decia arrastrando las palabras el chico mientras tocaba todos los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta hallar una bolsa y entregársela a Kuro.- Mi padre es policía…

Una fuerte carcajada se le escapó a Kuro al escucharlo, haciendo que Mei ría también.

-Me quedare con esto –Levanto la bolsa en su mano, para luego mirarlos sombríamente.- Ahora lárguense de aquí.

Entre quejas infantiles los jóvenes se fueron de allí, tambaleándose y riendo, olvidándose de lo sucedido. Quito su expresión fría mientras hacía amago de guardar la bolsa en el bolsillo de su pantalón, pero se le fue arrebatado por su rubia amiga.

-¡Oye!

-Me quedare con esto -Sonrió mientras lo guardaba en su bolsillo.- Lo hago por tu bien… ¿O acaso quieres revivir tu juventud?

-O serás tu quien quiere hacerlo con Yamaguchi…-Sonrió de lado viendo el rubor en el rostro de su amiga para luego dirigirse al castillo inflable y saltar suavemente con Mei en sus brazos.-

-Tetsuro-kun… no creo que sea buena idea –Intentaba detenerlo desde abajo al verlo saltar mientras alzaba sobre su cabeza a la bebe.-

-Pero si le encanta… no te preocup-…

Yachi dejo de insistir y puso expresión asqueada al ver a su hija vomitar el rostro de Kuro, cubrió su boca evitando reírse por las quejas de su amigo que rápidamente bajo y comenzó a escupir en el suelo.

Kuro se dirigió a paso rápido al interior de la casa, encontrándose de frente a Tsukki que estaba en la cocina. Le entrego a Mei para luego dirigirse a la canilla de allí y enjuagar su boca con abundante agua, escuchando la risa contenida del rubio.

-No te pongas mal Mei…-Sonrió el rubio mientras tapaba su boca con una de sus manos y con la otra sostenía a la bebe.- No debes ser la primera en vomitar a Kuro…

-Mei…-Le llamo Kuro sonriendo sarcásticamente captando la atención de la bebe, levanto su mano y señalo a Tsukki.- Te presento a la amargura en persona.

Tsukishima frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por Kuro, fulminándolo con la mirada viendo como este sonreía ladinamente con expresión retadora mientras se acomodaba su gorra.

-Kuro-san permíteme prestarte una camisa nueva…-Dijo Yamaguchi recibiendo una expresión confusa del otro por lo que le señalo un poco de vomito que había caído sobre su remera pero no llego a caer sobre su campera roja que en letras grandes decía Nekoma en la espalda.

Rápidamente el pelinegro agarro unas servilletas para limpiarse con expresión asqueada.

-¿Qué hora es? ¿Ya llegaran los invitados?..-Pregunto oliendo su remera que desprendía olor a vómito y leche.-

-Son las 10, en media hora llegaran los invitados –Respondió Tsukki mirando ladinamente al mayor para luego cambiarla a una sorprendida.- Me sorprende que estés despierto tan temprano…

-¿Te pones alarma durante el sexo?..-Dijo mirándolo inexpresivamente, sin causarle gracia lo dicho por el rubio.-

-Yo por lo menos no uso una chaqueta desgastada a donde quiera que vaya y tampoco una gorra para tapar mi cabello…-Contrataco poniendo la misma expresión que el contrario pero sin poder contenerse sonrió de nuevo burlonamente.- Ya quítatela, todos saben de tu indomable cabello que desafía la gravedad…

-Eso no es verdad…

-No discutan por favor…-Pidió Yachi sonriendo amablemente mientras le entregaba una copa con jugo de naranja a Kuro.- Dejen sus peleas por hoy…

-Primer año…-Decia Yamaguchi sonriendo a su hija en brazos de Tsukki mientras le entregaba una copa también con jugo.-

-Prohibidas las gorras…-Dijo Yachi mientras le quitaba la gorra y rodeaba corriendo la mesa de la cocina levantando victoriosa el accesorio.-

-Ahí esta…-Dijo burlonamente Tsukki mirando el cabello de Kuro que estaba levantado a causa de dormir con las almohadas a cada lado de su cabeza, este intentaba inútilmente bajarlo con sus manos.-

-Antes de que lleguen los invitados…-Se apresuró a decir Yamaguchi antes de que comiencen otra pelea verbal su mejor amigo con el de Yachi.- Queremos hacer un brindis, por los padrinos de Mei…

-Por nuestros mejores amigos…-Sonrió tiernamente Yachi mientras levantaba su copa con jugo.- Gracias a ustedes su primer año fue muy ameno con su ayuda…

-Los queremos a los...-Hablo Yamaguchi conteniendo las ganas de llorar, pero una lágrima se deslizo por su ojo.-

-¿Acaso estas llorando? –Lo miro divertido Kuro, recibiendo un codazo en el estómago de parte de Tsukki.-

La queja de dolor fue opacada por el sonido del timbre de la casa.

-Es la niñera-Dijo Yamaguchi mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su copa y la dejaba para ir a abrir la puerta.

-¿Por qué niñera? –Pregunto curioso Kuro.- Estamos aquí

-Es un chico muy inteligente, cuando Mei enloquece es el único que puede calmarlo al instante, a mí me lleva un largo tiempo –Explico Yachi para luego terminar su copa de jugo.- Se llama Kenma.

-No lo necesitaran para hoy…-Murmuro bajo Tsukki mirando a Mei que le sonreía intentando quitarle sus lentes.-

-Oye Yachi…-Le llamo Kuro sonriendo coquetamente.- ¿Es lindo?

-Te encantara –Contesto sonriendo y conteniendo una carcajada al ver a Kuro intentar quitarle la gorra que había dejado en la mesa pero que rápidamente quito para que no la agarre.

-Les presento a Kenma –Dijo Yamaguchi entrando con el nombrado.-

Tsukki contuvo las ganas de reírse al ver la expresión de Kuro cuando el niñero de Mei entro a la gran cocina de la casa. Era un chico de no más de 15 años de baja estatura que no despegaba su vista de una consola portátil que traía en sus manos, su cabello era rubio, claramente teñido porque se podían ver demasiado las raíces negras, clara señal de que no se teñía seguido o solo lo hizo aquella sola vez. Tsukki arrugo la nariz ante la actitud del chico que parecía que no se había percatado de ellos, pero en un instante este levanto la cabeza, hizo una leve reverencia saludando en voz baja y se acercó a Tsukki.

-Hola Mei…-Saludo con su rostro inexpresivo al igual que su voz a la bebe que estiro sus brazos al instante en que se le acerco.- Hora de cambiar el pañal.

Vio cómo se retiraba de la cocina con la bebe en brazos que sostenía su consola portátil.

-Wow…-Solo pudo comentar Kuro.- Es un encantador de bebes.

-Puedes ir a cambiarte, apestas a vomito de bebe –Dijo Tsukki arrugando la nariz ante el olor.

-No me digas…-Decia sonriendo divertido para acercarse al rubio que empezó a gritarle que se aleje de él.-

~.~.~.~.~

Durante la celebración del primer año de Mei, Tsukki estuvo rodeado en la gran sala de la casa por los hombres del vecindario, amigos de Yachi que halagaron toda la comida que había preparado para la fiesta de la bebe. Lo miraban incrédulo cuando les decía que era soltero y hacían comentarios y chistes sobre sus maridos que no le daban la menor gracia al rubio aunque en su rostro mantenía una sonrisa falsa y un leve tic en su ceja.

-Si eres amoroso con tu marido, todo se le puede pedir… ¡Iwaizumi! –Grito el castaño, al lado suyo que tenía a un bebe de unos meses dentro de un huevito para transportarlo.

Un hombre alto de cabello negro corto en punta, de fuertes brazos apretados por la corta camisa que estaba encima de una remera negra apretada que se amoldaba a su fuerte pecho, debía reconocer que era un adonis.

-Nuestro príncipe parece que…-Decia mientras movía despacio su mano delante de su nariz, siendo observado por su pareja que tenía un vaso en la mano e hizo una leve reverencia a modo de saludo a los demás.-

-Entonces cámbialo Oikawa, al lado tuyo está el bolso que te prepare con los pañales, algodón, talco, crema, tres cambio de ropa…-Contesto Iwaizumi nombrando todo lo que había en el bolso.- Mientras lo haces te traeré un pan de leche.

Tsukishima miro al castaño al lado suyo que tenía los ojos brillosos y sonreía bobamente viendo a su marido que iba a buscar lo dicho.

-¡Pan de leche! –Dijo felizmente Oikawa para luego agarrar a su bebe y llevárselo junto con el bolso que cargo en su hombro para ir a cambiarlo a un lugar apartado de allí.-

\- Si eres amoroso con tu marido, todo se le puede pedir…-Tsukki giro su rostro viendo a Iwaizumi que repitió las mismas palabras que Oikawa, mientras sonreía dejaba un plato con tres panes de leche también hechos por él.

Una pequeña carcajada escapo de su boca al ver que la jugada le había salido mal al castaño.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Kuro estaba en el jardín mientras tomaba cerveza con algunos hombres que le hablaban de su juventud, otros que envidiaban un poco su soltería, su físico y la larga lista de contactos de hombres y mujeres que querían pasar aunque sea una noche por su cama. Cada tanto aparecían las parejas de esos hombres y lo miraban de arriba a abajo cuando sus maridos estaban distraídos un minuto.

Un joven comenzó a insinuársele muy descaradamente, la voz que le pareció angelical de Yachi en ese momento, pidiendo a todos los invitados ingresar a la casa para cantar el feliz cumpleaños a la bebe. Sonriendo y excusándose al ser el padrino de la cumpleañera se dirigió a paso rápido al interior de la casa, yendo a donde estaba Tsukki dejando a Mei en su sillita siendo el centro de atención de toda la gente que se agrupo alrededor.

Cuando Yachi entro cargando el gran pastel que había hecho Tsukishima, todos los presentes comenzaron a cantar y aplaudiendo despacio para no asustar a Mei que miraba todas las pequeñas velas de colores que estaban encima de su pastel.

Yamaguchi filmaba con una enorme sonrisa a su hija y luego a todos los invitados que sonreían y aplaudían felices también. Enfoco de nuevo a Yachi que soplo las velas por Mei para luego besar su mejilla dulcemente. Antes de cortar el pastel, Yamaguchi les pidió a los padrinos de su hija que se pongan a su lado para sacarles una foto juntos. Tsukishima iba a negarse pero un brazo en su hombro lo obligo a caminar, Kuro hizo que se acuclille a la derecha de Mei y él se colocó a la izquierda, sonriendo a la cámara.

-A la cuenta de tres digan, Kuro tiene cabello endemoniado…-Dijo Yachi haciendo reír a Tsukki, aprovechando ese momento para sacar la foto justo antes de que Kuro borre su sonrisa por una expresión sorprendida.

* * *

 **~Primavera~**

En una pequeña cafetería los ricos olores del pan recién salido del horno, el aroma dulzón de los distintos tipos de torta de gustos y tamaños diferentes para llevar o decorar con una hermosa caligrafía para obsequiar, pastelitos de variados colores, rellenados con dulce de leche, con hermosos detalles decorativos de estrellas, lunas, animalitos entre otras que eran deliciosos a la vista, también galletas con chispas de chocolate, maicena, vainilla, todo casero y perfectamente colocado encima de la mesa para exhibir tales manjares en la vidriera, llamando la atención de los personas que iban camino al trabajo y entraban para llevarse algo rico para desayunar o se quedaban a disfrutar de un café junto a unos tostados calientes.

Un joven miraba nervioso y atentamente las reacciones de la persona delante suyo que comía una de sus galletas salida hace unos minutos del horno. Casi llora al verlo fruncir el ceño, sintió el color irse de su rostro cuando lo miro seriamente para luego sentir que se desmayaría cuando le sonrió burlonamente.

-Están deliciosos Asahi-san -Decia Tsukki mientras se chupaba un dedo donde quedo un poco de las migas de la deliciosa galleta, siendo seguido por el tembloroso hombre, al cual le gustaba asustar con sus reacciones cuando probaba recrear sus recetas.-

-¿Esta seguro? –Preguntaba Asahi siguiendo a Tsukishima, dueño de la cafetería y propio servicio de catering.- Creo que debí ponerle menos esencia de vainilla y sacarlas antes para que no estén tan crujientes…

-¿Acaso estas contradiciendo mi devolución? –Pregunto el rubio caminando por detrás del mostrador.

Inspeccionaba, acomodaba o cambiando de lugar las tortas para que estén mejor expuestas en el interior de la cafetería para la gente que entraba y miraba que elegir para llevarse.

Escuchaba al hombre detrás suyo que aparentaba unos treinta tantos aunque en realidad tenia veintiocho años pero por su físico grande y robusto, con la barba y su pelo algo largo amarrado con una coleta siempre, le agregaba unos años más.

-Te dije que están deli…-Se quedó en silencio mirando por el gran ventanal de la cafetería, reconociendo a esa persona que estaba en la calle de enfrente esperando que el semáforo cambiara para poder cruzar.- Asahi-san se están acabando las porciones de lemon pie, ve a traer más.

Le ordeno al mayor que negaba efusivamente sobre haber cuestionado la devolución de su jefe. Tsukishima se dirigió rápidamente a la caja registradora y con una sonrisa le dijo a la chica que estaba allí que él se encargaría personalmente ahora, que necesitaba que fuera a decorar unos muffins en la cocina.

Dio una rápida repasada a su ropa al instante que escucho la campanilla sonar, avisando la entrada de un nuevo cliente. Al alzar la mirada vio aquel hombre que pasaba todas las mañanas hace más de dos meses y que llamo su atención cada vez más al pasar los días y verlo entrar a su cafetería.

-Buenos días, quisiera…

-Albóndiga integral en bagget…-Pensó en voz alta Tsukki, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida del hombre.-

-¿Acaso es adivinador? –Pregunto sonriendo el cliente.

Vestía un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca con los primero botones desabrochados y un saco encima, pudo ver la corbata sobresalir del bolsillo de este, tal vez se lo pondría luego para el trabajo. Su cabello era rubio, pero sus patillas eran marrones, clara señal de que era teñido, lo llevaba peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, sostenido por una bincha negra.

-Usted es un cliente habitual –Decia Tsukki sonriendo levemente, para luego volver a pensar en voz alta.- De hecho a pedido el mismo sándwich cuarenta y tres veces…

Si pudiera detener el tiempo tres segundos, se golpearía la cabeza contra el mostrador.

-¿Los cuentas? –Volvió a decir el mayor riendo bajo mientras buscaba su billetera en sus bolsillos, sacando de sus pensamientos al rubio.-

-Eso creo…-Murmuro bajo para luego rápidamente volver a mirar a su cliente.- ¿No quisiera probar algo nuevo del menú?

-¿Y qué me recomiendas? –Comenzó a mirar a través del vidrio del mostrador todas las cosas dulces y saladas que habían allí.-

-¿Te gustan las fresas? –Pregunto Tsukki recibiendo un asentimiento de parte del hombre.- Entonces una porción de pastel de fresas

Recibió otra afirmación de su cliente y hábilmente por la costumbre, corto una rebanada grande del pastel de fresas que era su favorito y lo metió en una pequeña caja para luego meterlo en una bolsa de cartón con el logo de su cafetería que era una luna y debajo con hermosa letra dorada decia Moon, no podía no sonreír levemente ante la presencia de aquel hombre.

Cada movimiento era observado atentamente por su cliente que hacia amago de querer hablarle, pero sin saber que palabras usar.

-Estoy seguro que me encantara –Fue lo primero que vino a su mente aceptando la bolsa y dándole el dinero al rubio.- Vendré personalmente y hablare con el dueño para felicitarlo por tener un pastelero muy bueno, aunque no se tu nombre...

-Tsukishima Kei –Le dijo su nombre mientras guardaba el dinero, debía actuar natural por fuera aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios- No será necesario, yo soy el dueño de la cafetería.

-Tsukishima –Repitió el nombre del rubio para luego extender su mano.-Ukai, nos conocemos hace cuarenta y tres sándwiches.

-Cuarenta y cuatro –Le corrigió Tsukki sin poder evitarlo, debía cortarse la lengua luego.-

-Señor, ¿No quisiera dejar su tarjeta en la caja? –Pregunto Nishinoya, otro de sus cocineros apareciendo repentinamente dirigiéndose a Ukai.- Puede participar por un almuerzo para dos…

-Noya-san… –Iba a frenarlo, mirándolo fulminantemente.-

-¿Qué tal una cena conmigo? –Le interrumpió la voz de Ukai quien dejaba su tarjeta en la caja y miraba fijamente al rubio para luego retirarse sonriendo, dejando a Tsukishima sorprendido.

Cuando vio al mayor desaparecer, Noya fue más rápido y abrió la caja, buscando la tarjeta con el nombre del cliente.

-¿La encontraste? –Pregunto Tsukishima que también buscaba y leía todas las tarjetas que había.-

-Demonios, ¿cuál es? –Decia Noya ayudando a su rubio jefe, sabía que le gustaba aquel hombre por lo que no dudo en conseguir que deje su tarjeta para Tsukki- ¡¿Cuántos Ukai hay en la ciudad?!

-Cállate y sigue buscando…

* * *

 **-Partido de vóley: Tokyo vs China-**

 _~Y el equipo de Tokyo está a solo un punto del Match Point y a dos puntos de ganar el partido, el pequeño gigante marco la diferencia en este último Set ¿Podrá marcar también el punto ganador de este partido?...~_

-Ánimos chicos, falta muy poco para que termine el partido, cámara 5 enfoca el servicio del jugador de Tokyo, cámara 9 quiero que hagas el seguimiento de la pelota, cámara 3 quiero grabes el momento en que el China reciba la pelota –Dirigía el hombre con unos auriculares puestos hablando al micrófono, se encargaba de ordenar a los demás los cambios de cámaras que filmaban el partido y a los hombres que estaban en la cancha y escuchaban atentos.-

Kuro se encontraba entre otras dos personas que se encargaban de manejar el panel de control donde hacían el cambio de cámaras y miraban atentos todas las pantallas que estaban en la pared frente suyo donde se podían ver lo que filmaba cada cámara que estaban alrededor de la cancha.

-¿Dónde está mi cámara 3? –Decia Matsukawa, el encargado- Kuro…

-Espere –Dijo completamente concentrado mirando la pantalla más grande que se encontraba en el medio que era la que se estaba viendo en vivo.- Sera un servicio flotante, por lo que tardara en caer…

Como había dicho Kuro, fue un servicio flotante el que se hizo y en el momento justo apretó los botones de su panel y cambio la cámara por la pedida, filmando espectacularmente como el líbero de China lo recibía.

-Muy buena Kuro –Felicito Matsukawa sin decir nada más hacia el pelinegro.-

Siguieron escuchando al hombre que mandaba y gritaba mientras tomaba un café, exasperando a los compañeros de Kuro inclusive él.

-Nunca le eh deseado el mal a nadie, hasta hoy…-Decía un hombre con el cabello rapado a su lado.- Lo odio con el alma…

Aquello hizo que Kuro suelte una carcajada ronca sin dejar de mirar las pantallas delante de todos y moviendo sus manos ágilmente por su panel de control lleno de botones y luces, tenía los auriculares puestos pero su oído derecho descubierto para escuchar a su compañero ya que siempre se hablaban.

-No eres el único…-Contesto Kuro sonriendo, viendo como Tokyo anotaba el último punto, ganando el partido.

-¿Dijeron algo? –Matsukawa se giró a mirarlos.-

-No –Negaron ambos a la vez moviendo su cabeza, sonriendo cómplices.-

* * *

En una amplia bañera se encontraba Tsukishima, disfrutando del agua caliente luego de un largo día de exitoso trabajo, dándose el gusto de ponerle un líquido al agua que hizo espuma y burbujas que relajaron completamente su cuerpo.

-Hola Ukai-san, habla Kei de la cafetería Moon –Hablaba con su teléfono inalámbrico mientras movía sus largas piernas debajo del agua.- Dejaste tu tarjeta para el almuerzo…

Al lado suyo, sobre una pequeña mesita estaban otras tarjetas donde todas decían Ukai y ese era el tercero que llamaba, se estaba exasperando.

-Solo quería saber si tú eres el que me invito a…

Se quedó en silencio al escuchar que la voz que le hablaba ahora era de una mujer que le preguntaba quién era y que asuntos quería con su marido, Ukai equivocado. Un tic apareció en su ceja cuando la mujer comenzó a hablarle groseramente sobre su feliz matrimonio.

-Ya cállate, me confundí de Ukai…-Dijo para luego colgar, fulminando con la mirada las demás tarjetas.-

Siguió intentando con las demás tarjetas, encontrándose de nuevo con un hombre casado pero esta vez quien le grito al oído era otro hombre diciéndole cosas para nada bonitas, las cuales no dudo en devolver por lo frustrado que se comenzaba a sentir. Otra tarjeta, tres tonos y la voz de una mujer le atendió, cortó al instante. Se hundió debajo del agua gruñendo, provocando que muchas burbujas salieran de su boca, una vez más relajado, luego de quitarse la espuma de su rostro y cabello, agarro otra tarjeta.

-Hola Ukai-san, medico…-Decia mientras leía la tarjeta en su mano.-Keishin… Soy Tsukishima Kei de Moon, espero que tú seas el Ukai que me invitó hoy a cenar porque ya no tengo otro Ukai que haya puesto su tarjeta en mi cafete…-

Su voz que sonaba con frustración contenida luego de tantos llamados equivocados se vio interrumpida al escuchar un sonido característico de su teléfono que indicaba que había otra llamada entrante.

-Me disculpo, tengo una llamada…-Dijo rápidamente apretando otro botón para contestar, comenzaba a sentir una extraña sensación en su pecho.- ¿Hola…?

 _-¿Hola, buenas noches, habla Tsukishima Kei? –_ Escucho la voz gruesa de un hombre hablar seriamente.

-Si… Soy Kei.-Pudo escuchar del otro lado una respiración profunda que aumento aquella fea sensación.

 _-Ocurrió una tragedia…_

* * *

Chaaaan xD


	2. Perdida, reencuentro y dudas

Holaaaa Volvii :D En mi parecer, actualice rapido este fic -pose pensativa-

Bueno, no los entretengo más, me pregunto si alguien lee esto que pongo -Sigue pensando-

Buenox2 les recuerdo que esta historia esta basada en la pelicula de Bajo el mismo techo, por lo que no me pertenece todo al 100% y los personajes menos que menos ;3;

Les dedico este cap a las chicas de mi grupo de wpp que hace -para mi- una eternidad que no les hablo porque me robaron el celular -Ojala te pudras en el infierno vos y tu cuchillo forro *-*)9 -

Las extraño chicas ;3; pronto volvere. Quiero agradecer a Mariel que es mi beta en mis nuevas historias, prometo seguir haciéndote sufrir :D Sabes que te adoro ;3;

Sin mas que agregas, disfruten la lectura y un comentario si gustan también :D

Nanuu-Chan

* * *

 _-Tsukki, tus pastelitos están muy ricos –La sonrisa del niño pecoso hacia resaltar sus redondas mejillas que las mujeres de mayor edad gozarían pellizcar, llenas de pequeñas migas de pastelitos.-_

 _-_ Disculpe, busco al oficial Shun…

 _-Era mi primera vez haciéndolos, eres un mentiroso… -Murmuraba el niño rubio y muy alto para su edad.-_

 _-Pero no mentía Tsukki, estaban ricos pero no sabía que era alérgico a las nueces… -El niño nunca perdió la sonrisa a pesar de estar en la camilla de un hospital.-_

 _-_ El policía de la autopista encontró su número de contacto en una tarjeta de la aseguradora…

 _-Oye Tsukki, conocí a una chica linda hoy y no sé qué hacer para acercarme a ella…-Murmuraba deprimido su amigo, mirando la espalda del rubio que estaba concentrado en la cocina.-_

 _-Pues, háblale…_

 _-_ Necesito que me brinde el número de los familiares más cercanos…

 _-¡Tsukki! ¡Tsukki! –Abrazaba emocionado el pecoso a Kei, agarrándolo desprevenido.- ¡Le agrade! Hice lo que me dijiste, le hable y le di de tus galletas…_

 _-¡¿Qué tu qué?! –Grito al escucharle, haciendo que su amigo le suelte sonriendo nervioso.-_

 _-Ohh… olvide decirte, tome prestadas de algunas de tus galletas el otro día que hable contigo…-Retrocedía con sus manos delante suyo para defenderse, aunque de todos modos salió corriendo con su amigo detrás suyo persiguiéndole, pero estaba feliz de todos modos._

 _-_ ¿Dice… dice que el auto volcó… volcó al chocar con…?

 _-¡Tsukki, acepto! –Entro a la cafetería de su amigo, llamando la atención de los clientes.- ¡Me voy a casar!_

 _-Felicidades –Sonrió de lado, contagiado por la sonrisa de su amigo que parecía en cualquier momento ponerse a llorar.-_

 _-¡Ya le dije a Yachi que te encargaras de todo el catering y acepto también!_

 _-¡¿Qué tu qué?! –Los clientes reían ante la cómica escena del dueño del lugar persiguiendo al joven que reía sin arrepentimientos.-_

 _-_ ¿Seguro que no quiere sentarse Tsukishima-kun?

 _-¿Sera por el relleno? ¿Es alérgica a algo? ¡Porque no me lo dijiste antes! –Decia Tsukki caminando de un lado a otro en el pasillo ante la mirada de Kuro.-_

 _-Ella no es alérgica a nada –Contesto cruzado de brazos, ladeando su rostro al ver a Yamaguchi salir junto con Yachi del baño.- ¿Estas bien?_

 _-Si…-Sonrió la rubia, aunque se le veía algo pálida- Tranquilo Tsukishima-kun, la causa no fue tu pastel… Lo que sucede es que… Estoy embarazada_

 _-_ Tienen una bebe… Mei… ella… ¿Ella estaba en el auto?..-Su voz se quebró-

 _-Tengo miedo Tsukki…-Temblaba el futuro padre ya vestido para entrar a la sala de partos, esperando la orden de la médica.-_

 _-Tranquilo Yamaguchi, todo saldrá bien, debes alentar a Yachi –Le tomo de los hombros, mirándolo fijamente para darle ánimos.-_

 _-Gracias Tsukki, no sé qué haría sin ti… Eres mi mejor amigo, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado…_

-No, estaba al cuidado de un menor al momento del accidente… -El oficial vio como el rubio volvía a respirar de alivio.- Fue llevaba al SPI por ahora…

 _Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado…_

-¿SPI?

-Servicio de Protección Infantil, se encargan de este tipo de casos.

-¿Qué quiere decir con este tipo de casos? –Frunció su ceño ante la mirada de pena del oficial y el por qué no hablaba.

-Niños huérfanos…

Ante la atenta mirada del oficial, Tsukishima solo pudo asentir, apretando sus labios, sus ojos rojos y brillosos de las lágrimas que contenía para no llorar, pero su cuerpo levemente tembloroso le delataba completamente.

El fuerte ruido de la moto fue apagado, volviendo la tranquilidad de aquella silenciosa y fría noche. El dueño del vehículo entro a pasos apresurados entro a la comisaria, pero no había nadie en la recepción.

-Kuro…

Aquella voz la reconocía, pero esta sono baja y contenida. El nombrado giro, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho al ver el rostro de Tsukishima en tal estado, conteniendo todo lo que sentía y negando a la pregunta que rondaba en su mente mientras iba allí. Solo pudo acercarse arrastrando sus pies y abrazarle, sintiendo el delgado cuerpo del rubio contra su pecho que temblaba, respiro profundamente mirando el techo del lugar para que las lágrimas no cayera, siendo fuerte por los dos. Una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Tsukki, aferrándose a la chaqueta de cuero del mayor, ambos sufriendo en silencio apartados de los pocos oficiales que allí estaban, la perdida de sus mejores amigos.

* * *

La casa estaba a oscuras y en completo silencio. A pesar de prender las luces el vacío que allí se sentía no desaparecía. Solo sus pisadas producían un ruido sordo en la gran casa que ahora recorrían juntos, donde cuadros, portarretratos, juguetes, el cesto para la ropa que había que lavar, los vasos y platos secos esperando a ser guardados en su lugar, esperando a sus verdaderos dueños que nunca volverían. En cada cuarto, en cada esquina que mirara había un recuerdo, aunque sea insignificante lo sucedido, una cena cualquiera, una visita, un cumpleaños, todos ellos surgían uno tras otro en la mente de Tsukki y Kuro.

Tsukishima llevaba un pequeño rato hablando por teléfono con la secretaria de la SPI, Kuro solo se mantenía callado y sentado en un pequeño sofá individual, aun sin poder creer lo sucedido.

-No entiendo porque no podemos verla ahora –El rubio se mantenía parado, moviendo sus manos al hablar nerviosamente.- Escúcheme, no me interesa su protocolo, es una... –Se mantuvo en silencio, apretando sus manos en puños e inhalando fuertemente.- Si… puede llamarme a este número…

Con frustración dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa, Kuro solo le miraba, esperando saber lo que le habían dicho a Tsukishima.

-No harán nada, debemos esperar hasta las 8 am de mañana…-Se cruzó de brazos, moviendo su pie en gesto impaciente.-

-Tranquilo, estoy seguro que está bien –Se levantó del sofá hablando despacio para tranquilizar al rubio.- Escucha, durmamos aquí hoy, para cuando llamen estaremos acá ¿Si?

Aquello pareció tranquilizar un poco a Tsukki que solo asintió, lo mejor para ambos seria descansar.

-Tu duerme en el cuarto de invitados –Dijo Kuro mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y masajeaba su cuello, estaba algo tenso.-

-Sí, ve a su cuarto si quieres…-Decia el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.-

-No yo… yo dormiré allá...-Se negó al instante, señalando el amplio sofá que estaba en la otra sala, era cómodo y no le dejaría con dolores al despertar.

Ambos se separaron sin decir nada, Tsukishima freno en el umbral de la puerta, viendo a Kuro que se dirigía a la otra parte de la casa donde estaban los sofás.

-Te veo en la mañana…-Dijo repentinamente, viendo a Kuro que se giraba en silencio, haciendo que ladee su rostro, esquivando su mirada.- Gracias Kuro…

-De nada…-Contesto viendo como el rubio se retiraba y el hacía lo mismo, acostándose sin querer cubrirse con nada ni quitarse los zapatos. Sintió una leve molestia debajo de sus costillas, al quitarlo resulto ser un peluche de un gato negro, el que le había regalado a Mei para su primer año.

Ambos acostados sin poder aun conciliar el sueño, miraban el techo y sin quererlo, recordando hasta que el sueño les venció. Mañana seria otro día.

* * *

El ruido provenir de la cocina le despertó, con pesadez Kuro se levantó del sofá, caminando perezosamente hasta la cocina, acomodando su camisa junto con su desordenado cabello y bostezando sonoramente, captando la atención de Tsukishima que estaba ordenando la cocina.

-¿Llamaron? –Pregunto mirando al rubio que apoyo sus manos en la mesada que había en medio de la cocina.

-Solo su abogado… Ya viene para acá...-Camino en dirección a Kuro, pasando a su lado para dirigirse a la sala.- Quiere hablar con nosotros.

Luego de unos minutos de espera el abogado de sus amigos se presentó en la casa. Se dirigieron a la mesa, sentándose los dos juntos con el hombre de traje frente suyo que saco unos papeles de su bolso.

-Sé que debe ser un momento difícil para ambos…-Fue lo que dijo el abogado una vez acomodado, mirando a los dos frente suyo que le miraban expectantes.- Ahora deben tener muchas preguntas…

-Mei –Dijo Tsukishima, deteniendo al hombre.- ¿Qué pasara con ella?

-Ya he hecho arreglos para su transferencia –Contestaba tranquilamente el abogado.- La familia temporal que la tuvo anoche la llevara a SPI, creen que se desarrollara mejor en su entorno… Primero deben ir por ella y traerla aquí, a su casa…

-Entendemos, pero… ¿quién lo hará? –Pregunto Kuro, también interrumpiendo al abogado que le devolvió la mirada pero confusa.-

-Un segundo… ¿Yachi y Yamaguchi le hablaron de su estipulación para la custodia? –Pregunto esta vez el hombre, recibiendo un no a coro de parte de Tsukki y Kuro.-

-¿A ti Yamaguchi te dijo algo? –Kuro miro al rubio que negó igual de confuso y desentendido.-

-¿Y Yachi-san a ti? –Tsukishima miro al abogado luego de ver a Kuro negar también.- ¿Qué debíamos saber?

-Bueno –Carraspeo el hombre, acomodándose en la silla y entrelazando sus manos por encima de la mesa.- Yachi y Yamaguchi al preparar su testamento, hablamos de quien se haría cargo de Mei en el lejano caso de que ambos fallecieran y ellos los nombraron... a ustedes.

Concluyo el abogado sonriendo levemente, viendo al rubio y al pelinegro que estaban estáticos.

-Disculpe –Dijeron a coro al salir ambos de su trance, inclinándose por encima de la mesa.

-Quiere decir…

-Que nos nombraron a los dos…-Termino la oración Tsukki señalándose a él y a Kuro continuamente.-

-Sé que así no querían iniciar una familia…

-Debe haber un error, no somos esposos…-Aquella palabra le sabia horrendo en la boca al rubio al pronunciarla.

-No no no no…-Negaba riendo nerviosamente Kuro por la situación descabellada.- Nos organizaron una cita hace mucho y no llegamos ni al restaurante…

-Ni siquiera fue una cita.-Dijo Tsukki mirando con el ceño fruncido al mayor, recordando aquella noche.- Él es un completo idiota.-Sonrió falsamente al abogado, señalando a Kuro.-

-Sé que deben estar sorprendidos y la situación es abrumadora.-Los detuvo el abogado.-Trate de evitar que lo hicieran, pero tranquilos, hay opciones… Pueden negarse, esto es importante, se trata de la vida de una bebe, es un gran compromiso.

Aquellas palabras dejaron callados a los dos que miraban atentos al abogado.

-Puede darme un minuto –Dijo Tsukishima mientras se levanta sonriendo, caminando hacia la puerta que daba al patio de la casa cuando el abogado se lo concedió.

-A mí también –Se levantó Kuro, pero yendo a la puerta de entrada de la casa, saliendo de ella mientras se tiraba su alborotado cabello hacia atrás.

-No puede ser… no puede ser…-Se quitaba sus lentes el rubio, masajeando el puentes de su nariz, para luego él también despeinar su corto cabello.

Kuro comenzó a respirar agitadamente, teniendo que acuclillarse en la entrada de la casa, intentando tranquilizarse. Tsukishima estaba igual, sentado en la escalera que daba al jardín, con su rostro entre sus manos, ambos intentando asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Solo en la sala esperaba el abogado, limpiando sus lentes para luego volver a ponérselos al ver llegar a Kuro y Tsukishima al mismo tiempo y volver a tomar asiento frente suyo, uno al lado del otro.

-Opciones...-Carraspeo Kuro luego de decir aquella palabra, uniendo sus manos también sobre la mesa.- Usted nos dijo que había otras opciones.

-Sí, está el padre de Yamaguchi…-Levanto su pulgar, contándolo.- Algunos primos…

-Genial, asunto arreglado.- Sonrió Kuro ante la mención del padre de Yamaguchi, recibiendo una mirada incrédula y luego desaprobatoria de parte de Tsukishima.-

-Un momento –Detuvo el rubio al abogado y a Kuro, dirigiéndose al hombre de traje con apariencia desinteresada.- Que tal si... solo uno de nosotros, por su cuenta eligiera aceptar el pedido de Yachi y Yamaguchi…

-O ambos a la vez, hipotéticamente –Le interrumpió Kuro al ver que Tsukishima si parecía predispuesto a hacerlo, pero dejándolo a él como desinteresado.

-Bueno, en ese caso se haría una audiencia, les darían la custodia temporal y eso sería todo.-Decia simplemente, viendo las expresiones pensativas de los dos.- El estado cubrirá la hipoteca, pero solo eso, no tenían demasiado en cuentas de ahorro…

Ambos pares de ojos, unos ámbares y los otros avellana recorrieron parte de la gran casa completamente amueblada y decorada, con solo verla se notaba que había costado su cantidad de dinero.

-Compraron la casa como inversión desde que la madre de Yachi falleció pero no es necesario entrar en detalles por ahora, concentrémonos en Mei… -Les saco de su trance el abogado.-

-Claro…-Contestaron a coro por tercera vez.-

-Lo que les sugiero es que ambos se muden aquí, por Mei.

Una carcajada escapo de la boca de Kei ante lo dicho por el abogado, mirando a Kuro que se mantenía estático, sin perder la sonrisa que le hacía temblar el labio volvió a mirar al abogado.

-¿Es una broma verdad? –Dijo aun sin asimilar lo que escucho.- ¿Quiere que vivamos juntos?

Ahora al que se le escapo una carcajada áspera, fue a Kuro.

-Si, por Mei –Contesto el hombre sin verle lo malo.- Solo por un tiempo, hasta que decidan que hacer, pero es lo mejor que les puedo recomendar…

Ambos adultos implicados se miraron, intentando pensar por un instante lo que pasaba por la mente del otro y que hacer.

* * *

Una gran sala llena de pequeñas mesas y sillas donde niños de distintas edades que no pasaban los diez años, jugaban, coloreaban sus hojas blancas con lápices que estaban dispersos sobre las mesitas junto con otros utensilios para dibujar y colorear. Otros corrían y reían jugando con lo que sus pequeñas mentes improvisaban y se entretenían completamente, pero cada uno queriendo que alguna de aquellas parejas que le miraban por el gran vidrio en medio de la pared se los lleve a su casa y ser una familia.

Tsukishima se encontraba parado frente al vidrio, viendo a todos aquellos niños jugar hasta que la voz de la encargada del papeleo le llamo. Al instante se acercó y sentó en la silla al otro lado del escritorio, al lado de Kuro.

-Firme aquí por favor joven –Le indico un lugar específico en la hoja que deslizo por la base plana del escritorio, viendo al rubio firmar como le pidió.- Aquí señor Kuro…

Tsukishima volvió su vista al gran vidrio, viendo como de repente una puerta al fondo de la habitación era abierta y una mujer salía de allí cargando a una bebe.

-Ahí esta –Se levantó de su asiento, caminando hacia la puerta que separaba el salón de juegos de la secretaria para acercarse a la mujer que le entrego a Mei.- Hola…

Kuro miraba desde su asiento a Tsukishima con la bebe en brazos, sintiendo alivio por un instante en su corazón pero luego la tristeza volvió a él al ver a su mejor amiga Yachi reflejada en Mei.

-Estas bien…-Murmuro bajo el rubio sin ser escuchado, acariciando los suaves cabellos de la bebe. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, sin dejar de mirar a la hija de su mejor amigo, quien le confió a él a la persona más importante de su vida.-

Kuro se levantó de su asiento, pasando la manga de su campera por sus ojos que ardían de las lágrimas que contenía. Se acercó al rubio, acariciando los cortos cabellos de Mei que estiro sus manitas a él quien la agarro al instante, intentando sonreírle pero sin conseguirlo.

-Hola pequeñita…-Solo pudo murmurar, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta cuando Mei solo apoyo su cabecita en su pecho, viendo la mano de Tsukki que acariciaba sutilmente su espaldita.

-Hay que llevarla a casa…-Dijo al verlos, recibiendo un asentimiento de Kuro.

Una vez en la comodidad de aquella gran casa que a partir de ese día vivirían, Kuro se dirigió a la sala mientras tomaba una cerveza, viendo a Mei que dormía en su corralito plácidamente.

-Esto definitivamente no lo pensaron bien…-Dijo Kuro para luego darle un largo trago a su botella de cerveza.-

-Tenemos que establecer su horario de siestas.-Decia el rubio sin apartar su mirada del libro que leía sobre los bebes.-

-¿Qué?

-Es muy importante que… ¿Qué?

-Dije que no lo consideraron, ¿Seguro que ni Yachi ni Yamaguchi te dijeron o mencionaron sobre esto? –El pelinegro se sentó en el sofá enfrentado al del rubio que estaba concentrado en el libro.-

-No…

-¡No es la clase de cosas que uno olvida mencionar! –Su voz aumentaba y su frustraba aún más por la actitud de Tsukishima que no le miraba.- ¿Oye Kuro, viste el partido de anoche de Tokio contra Japón? El pequeño gigante consiguió cinco puntos seguidos, tres remates de ellos cruzados y los otros dos rectos, ah por cierto si me muero te voy a dejar a ti a mi hija.

Al escucharlo Tsukki solo pudo mirar el techo un instante al mismo tiempo que respiraba profundamente, controlando su temperamento.

-Yamaguchi hacia planes, somos parte del plan...-Dijo simplemente para querer volver a su lectura, pero Kuro volvió a hablar.-

-Me puedes explicar el maldito plan –Pregunto cabreado el pelinegro.- ¿Debemos vivir en esta gran casa?

Tsukki solo negó con la cabeza, teniendo que seguir escuchando todo lo que decía Kuro.

-Esto es como una prueba, suponiendo que podamos pagar los gastos de la casa…

-Ya oíste al abogado, la hipoteca está pagada.-Dijo simplemente Tsukishima.-

-¿Y el mantenimiento? Los servicios, los impuestos –Frunció el ceño Kuro ante el suspiro exasperado del rubio.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que cuesta mantener un lugar así al mes?

-Yamaguchi era socio de una firma de abogados, yo no produzco tanto dinero –Se inclinó en el sofá, mirando a Tsukki que estaba leyendo.- ¿Y tú qué? ¿Haces pan horneado para vivir?

-Tengo una exitosa empresa Kuro –Contesto molesto por el insulto hacia su trabajo.- Y me va bastante bien…

-Pero tener un bebe no es lo mismo que tener una Pastelería Tsukishima –Dijo serio, se le notaba tenso.

-Yo no dije que lo fuera…

-Son un caos, rompen cosas, te babean, te muerden, gritan, lloran…

El rubio solo pudo reír bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza ante las cosas que decía Kuro, estaba perdiendo el juicio. El llanto de Mei hizo que dejara de reír y se levantara apresurado para ir hacia ella seguido de Kuro, viendo a la bebe parada en su corralito, sosteniéndose de los bordes mientras lloraba.

-Hola Mei…-Sonrió levemente Tsukki al acercarse.-

-Hola dormilona…-Murmuraba Kuro, inclinándose para alzarla.

-¡No! No la levantes…

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto al ser apartado por el rubio que murmuraba.

-Tiene que aprender a auto consolarse, es muy importante…

-¿Qué tiene que hacer qué? –Volvió a preguntar pero esta vez incrédulo.

-Auto consuelo –Repitió las palabras lentamente, sonriendo burlonamente ante la expresión amarga del mayor por creerle retrasado.- Consolarse a sí misma, acabo de leerlo en el libro…

-Sí, pero…

-Todo está muy bien Mei.- Se inclinó sonriéndole pero su labio temblaba y la bebe no dejaba de llorar.- Sabes que… Cántale una canción

-¿Perdón?

-Que le cantes –Dijo entre dientes, ni loco cantaría él.- La canción de Pimpon.

-¿Pimpon?

-Sí, muy guapo y de cartón –Decia rápidamente sin ningún acento musical, poniéndose levemente nervioso por el llanto de Mei que seguía.

-Ahhh, se lava la carita con agua y con jabón –Sonrió Kuro para después ponerse en pose pensativa.- Pero no sé cómo es el ritmo y solo se esa parte.

-¡Solo cántale!

-Ya se –Levanto el dedo al acordarse una canción, solo faltaría la pequeña bombilla brillando sobre su cabeza.-

-Perfecto.

-Estaba el Señor Don Gato, sentadito en su tejado, marramiau, miau, miau… sentadito en su tejado –Al momento de imitar los maullidos, coloco sus manos bajo su rostro.- Ha recibido una carta, por si quiere ser casado, marramiau, miau, miau, miau…

-Suficiente Don gato –Interrumpió al mayor que estaba entusiasmándose con la canción que para su malhumor, le salía bien.- Debe tener hambre.

-Pero creí que no debíamos cargarla…

Mei seguía llorando pero esta vez en su sillita para comer mientras Tsukishima procesaba la comida ante la desinteresada mirada de Kuro.

-Tranquila Mei, se paciente la comida ya casi esta lista –Decia mirándola, sintiendo en su ceja un pequeño tic.-

-No critico tu comida pero tiene un año…

-Lo sé muy bien Kuro, no voy a darle cualquier cosa –Le interrumpió molesto mientras servía en un pequeño platito la comida que le había preparado.-

-Va a alimentarte algún día Mei, te lo prometo –Decia mirando a la bebe que seguía llorando y se movía inquieta en la sillita. Tsukishima solo rodo los ojos, moviéndose por la cocina, buscando para condimentar un poco la comida.-

-Dime ¿Qué efecto tiene Mei en tus esperanzas de casarte y tener un bebe? –Pregunto sin demasiado interés, sonriendo internamente ante las miradas de fastidio del menor.- ¿Pensaste en eso? Alguien a tu edad tiene que esforzarse por competir por los sujetos que son un asco…

-¿Disculpa, dijiste a mi edad? –Pregunto incrédulo.- Tengo 26 años.

-Entre los solteros ni siquiera clasificarías de soltero ¿Quieres saber lo que serias?- Decia mientras seguía con la mirada al rubio que forcejeaba con un cajón.- Complicado y difícil.

-Eres el menor indicado para decir eso, no conoces nada de mí…

-Sé que no puedes abrir un cajón a prueba de niños...

Tsukishima se quedó callado, quitando el seguro para poder abrir el cajón y sacar una cuchara rosa. Esquivando la mirada seguramente victoriosa que tendría Kuro.

-¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en convencerme de no querer protegerla?

-No intento convencerte, quiero lo mejor para Mei –Corrigió Kuro.-

-Quieres hacer lo mejor para ti Kuro.

-Quiero lo mejor para ella ¿Entiendes? –Volvió a recalcar, frunciendo el ceño.- Y no somos nosotros…

Exasperado, Tsukishima dejo la cuchara y el plato sobre la mesada de la cocina, acercándose a Kuro seriamente.

-Amaban a Mei más que nada en el mundo.-Hablaba mirándolo fijamente y sin vacilar.- Y de entre todo el mundo nos nombraron a nosotros.

Una vez finalizado, se dio la vuelta y agarro la cuchara con el plato para dirigirse a Mei que seguía sollozando.

-Bien Mei, la comida ya está –Decia mientras se sentaba en una silla para quedar delante de la bebe.- Te va a fascinar…

Con la cuchara recogió un poco de la comida y la acerco a la boca de Mei que solo aparto su cara y apretando su boca, negándose a comer pero sin dejar de llorar.

-Solo un poco Mei –Dijo volviendo a intentarlo, siguiendo con la cuchara la boca de la bebe que seguía apartándose.-

Kuro miraba como el rubio seguía hablándole, pidiéndole a Mei que coma, comenzando él a exasperarse internamente. Comenzó a mirar por las alacenas de la cocina, buscando algo con la mirada, escuchando de fondo la voz del rubio y el llanto de su ahijada.

-Vamos Mei, te he visto comer esta cosa –Murmuro, sonriendo al ver que había conseguido hacer que la comida de la cuchara ingresara en la boca de la bebe.-

Sonriendo victorioso bajo su mirada un instante para cargar la cuchara con más comida, pero al levantar su rostro, la comida que tenía Mei en su boca termino en su cara, ensuciando también parte de sus lentes, dejando con una expresión sorprendida al rubio.

Vio a Kuro ponerse a su lado en silencio, moviendo un pequeño paquete sobre la mesita de la sillita de Mei, tirando en ella cereales redondos de colores. Los dos vieron como la bebe agarraba uno con duda, pero reconociendo que eran y se lo llevo al instante a la boca, sonriendo luego de comerlo.

-¿En serio crees que somos lo mejor para ella? –Murmuro el mayor, mirando un instante a Tsukishima que no le devolvía la mirada.-

En silencio Kuro se fue de la cocina, dejando al rubio solo que miraba a Mei comer los cereales gustosamente, aun sin quitarse la comida salpicada en su rostro, dejándolo con un feo sentimiento en su pecho que Kuro también sentía.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Chicas, posta, las extraño ;3;

Hastaa la proximaa


	3. Nuevas responsabilidades

_**Nah... Ni yo lo creo.. pero esta pasando...¡Estoy actualizando! :O ¡Vaaa a lloveeeer! No me hago cargo si se les moja la ropa colgada(? xD**_

 _ **Colgue, me llene de cosas, me quedaba agotada y no podia escribir, solo dormir :'( . Peroooooo, me enferme y pude :'D (se alegraba de eso... re rara la mina(?)  
**_ ** _Bueno, no molestare más, a quienes siguen la historia (Como Lau) Pido mil disculpas por la tardanza y espero que disfruten la conti. :D_**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a mi super beta Mariel, te adoro *3*.  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Furudate. La historia esta basada en la pelicula -Bajo el mismo techo-._**

* * *

Las nubes grises cubrían el brillo del sol y el cielo celeste aquel día que para algunos, no eran de festividad.

En el gran barrio tranquilo por la mañana se podían escuchar las suaves pisadas de las personas que caminaban juntas, todas vistiendo el mismo color en sus prendas, negro. La gran casa que hace tan poco tiempo había sido habitada por la pareja feliz junto a su hija, ahora estaba llena de todos sus seres queridos, amigos, parientes, entre otros.

Largas mesas llenas de platos con comida para los invitados que comían de a pequeños bocados, incluso con tanta deliciosa comida, el apetito se desvanecía.

Pequeños grupos reunidos en distintas partes de la casa charlaban recordando momentos felices que tuvieron con la pareja fallecida, recordándolos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, pero narrando las historias con tristeza latente.

-Fue… un hermoso funeral...-Hablaban el pequeño grupo de vecinos que poco tiempo habían convivido con la feliz pareja.

-Si…-Concordaron todos. A pesar de no tener un fuerte lazo con ellos, era una pérdida.-

-Contaron la historia de cómo se conocieron…

-Sí, fue una hermosa historia…-Oikawa daba la razón. Lagrimas traicioneras se le habían escapado al escuchar el relato, sintiendo la mano de su esposo que en ningún momento soltó la suya.-

-¿Alguien sabe que pasara con la bebe?

-¡Ah sí, sí! ¿No te enteraste? –Contesto Oikawa bajando la voz como si fuera un chisme lo que fuera a contar.- Nombraron a dos de sus amigos…

-¿Quiénes? –Preguntaban interesados, cerrando más el círculo para saber.-

-Aquel… soltero repostero...-Murmuro, escuchando un sonido de sorpresa de parte de sus amigos.-Y el sex simbol que huele rico y está muy fuerte…-Ante su descripción sobre Kuro asintieron y le buscaron con la mirada por el lugar.

-¿Cómo que huele rico y está muy fuerte? –Pregunto Iwaizumi mirando fijamente a su pareja.-

Tsukishima caminaba despacio por la casa viendo a los invitados que comían y charlaban. Algunos estaban solos o siendo abrazados por un ser querido, aquel ambiente le parecía asfixiante, le oprimía el pecho cada vez que al pasar por el lado de ellos escuchara anécdotas de su mejor amigo Yamaguchi.  
Vio a su hermano Akiteru sentado en un pequeño sofá con Mei en brazos que sostenía un pequeño gato de peluche.

-Akiteru… gracias por venir...-Le agradeció al llegar a su lado mirándolo un instante para luego mirar a su alrededor, más concretamente a alguien.- ¿Puedes cuidarla un minuto más? Debo hablar con Kuro…

-Claro Kei… ve –Le contesto su hermano viendo el semblante de su hermano. Le conocía perfectamente y sabía que aún estaba más que latente la pérdida de Yamaguchi en él.

Tsukki camino entre la gente que le sonreía con lastima, odiaba esas miradas, pero solo decía cortas palabras a las de condolencias por la perdida.

-Kuro...-Dijo mientras caminaba, siendo seguido al instante por el mayor.- Son demasiados…

-Solo debemos elegir a uno de ellos.-Contesto mientras caminaban por la casa.-

* * *

-Hola... ¿Son primos de Yachi, no?-Hablaba Kuro a la pareja que le sonreían ampliamente.- Yo soy Ku…

-¡Oigan chicos no resbalen por la baranda de la escalera! –Grito repentinamente el hombre delante de él, interrumpiendo a Kuro.- ¡Oigan!

Kuro volteo para mirar la escalera de la casa que estaba repleta de niños y niñas que jugaban, saltaban, bajaban y subían corriendo los escalones mientras reían, ignorando las órdenes que les daban.

-¿Quién es ese? ¿Taiga?

-Kohaku…

-¡Kohaku, te bajas ahora mismo de la baranda de la escalera! –Le ordeno a su hijo que acato la orden, pero al momento de quitarle la mirada este volvió a repetir sus acciones.- Seis hijos...

-¿¡Seis hijos?! –Repitió las palabras el pelinegro, mirando sorprendido a la pareja que sonreía.

-Siete…-Corrigió la esposa del hombre, mirando de manera reprobatoria a su esposo por ello.-

-Siete, cierto… -Se autocorrigió el hombre.- Un equipo de Voley.

* * *

-Tenia que venir… por Yamaguchi…-Decia el joven vestido de negro. Era un traje elegante y fino que se amoldaba a su cuerpo delgado.-

Tsukki llevaba escuchando lo que decía, no le recordaba demasiado a aquel joven, tampoco podía relacionarlo en su mente con Yamaguchi.

-Si… Gracias-Solo contestaba a lo que decía. Así era con todo el resto de gente.-

\- Eh estado de gira por Japón…

-¿De gira? –Pregunto aparentando estar interesado, aunque por dentro quería sacar a patadas a toda la gente de allí dentro, exceptuando a los familiares directos de los fallecidos.- ¿Te presentas en…

-Bailare esta noche en el club PornStar y a partir de la semana siguiente en el SexStar… de Lunes a Viernes…-Contaba repasando mentalmente en que otros clubes debía bailar para los hombres.-

-Ahh… suena… interesante…-Decia Kei sonriendo, descartándolo inmediatamente de su lista.-

-Si quieres puedo conseguirte un lugar, por tu cuerpo te aceptaran al instante…

-Nono, gracias por la oferta pero no.

* * *

-Sería muy bueno para Mei ver a su abuelo…-Hablaba educadamente teniendo sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas.

-Es parecida a Tadashi –Comento el anciano mirando a su nieta sentada en la alfombra delante de él.

Aquellas palabras hicieron sentir una punzada en el pecho a Tsukishima, sintiéndose incapaz un segundo de hablar al hombre de mayor edad que tenía conectado a su nariz un respirador y el tanque de oxígeno a su lado.

-Pues yo creo que es idéntico a usted señor…-Comento Kuro sentado al lado del rubio, usando sus halagos que siempre solían hacer que agrade a las personas.

Internamente Tsukki rodo los ojos por el comentario del pelinegro pero no pudo evitar reconocer por dentro que el abuelo de Mei, tenía su parecido con Yamaguchi. Sacudió su cabeza mentalmente para quitarse aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentró en la conversación.

-Escuche que ahora usted tiene una casa en Miami…-Decia sonriendo levemente de manera amigable aunque por el rostro del anciano, este sabia para donde más o menos iba la charla.

-Porque nosotros esperábamos, dado que Mei es su única nieta…-Hablo antes de que el mayor hablara, poniendo voz un poco lastimera pero sin saber realmente como expresarlo.- Bueno, que usted…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el anciano que comenzó a abrir su boca buscando desesperadamente buscando aire. Kuro y Tsukki se percataron que el respirador se había salido de su nariz por Mei que gateo hasta el tanque y tiro de la manguera de oxigeno que iba al rostro de su abuelo.

Al mismo tiempo los dos se levantaron, chocándose entre sí para acercarse al anciano que comenzaba a ponerse un poco morado. Kuro alzo a Mei mientras Tsukki ayudaba al hombre a ponerse el respirador en su nariz y que se estabilizara.

-¿Está bien?...-Le pregunto preocupado al hombre que comenzó a asentir mientras respiraba profundo por su nariz.- Como nuevo…

-Aun respira…-Sonrió Kuro sentado en el sofá con Mei en brazos, alzando sus bracitos en modo de festejo, bajándolos lentamente ante la mirada desaprobatoria del anciano.

Poco a poco la gente se iba retirando, despidiéndose de los mejores amigos de la pareja fallecida y sus padres que con una pequeña sonrisa aceptaba sus palabras de consuelo.

La casa quedo vacía, la comida sobrante fue ofrecida a las personas que se los llevaron sin replicas. Tsukishima había terminado de limpiar la casa que había quedado un poco desacomodada por tanta gente que había asistido al funeral de su mejor amigo y esposa.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya era de noche y se dejó caer en el sofá del salón, escuchando por la radio la tranquila respiración de Mei que había sido acostada por Kuro quien se le había acercado sentándose a su lado con una cerveza en mano y colocando sus piernas sobre la mesita ratona, ignorando la mirada del rubio de desaprobación.

-Podríamos elegir a la familia de los siete hijos -Dijo luego de dar un trago a su botella. - Al menos saben mantenerlos vivos…-

Vio de reojo a Tsukishima que se mantenía en silencio con una almohada entre sus brazos y descansando su cabeza allí.

\- El stripper era lindo…-Lo que fue a parar a su boca no fue la cerveza, sino la almohada que sostenía Tsukki que sin ser visto, había sonreído levemente por el comentario.

-…

-¿Y el abuelo no?...ok…-El silencio de Tsukishima y una mirada de él fue la respuesta que le hizo suspirar.-

* * *

-Siguiente caso de Yamaguchi Mei…-Hablo fuerte y claro un hombre, dirigiéndose a la jueza y relatándole a que llevaba el caso.

Kuro y Tsukishima que llevaban sentados en las largas sillas de madera, se levantaron algo apresurados y se dirigieron con el abogado de sus amigos a las tres sillas preparadas para ellos, delante de la jueza que les saludo con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Leí su informe junto al testamento…-Comenzaba a hablar la mujer dando una rápida leída a los papeles encima de su alto escritorio.

Tsukishima dejo el bolso de Mei sobre la mesa y se sentó con Kuro pero el abogado comenzó a susurrarles apresurado de que debían estar de pie, haciendo que se levanten rápidamente.

-Dado que fueron nombrados como tutores no veo razón para negar el deseo de los padres…-Su mirada se despegó de las hojas para ver hacia los jóvenes.

Mei tenía en la mano un pequeño vaso con cereales que soltó repentinamente y cayó en el suelo desparramándose por la limpia alfombra. Tsukki acomodo a la bebe en sus brazos y se arrodillo para comenzar a juntarlos, siendo ayudado por Kuro y observados por todos los presentes allí. El abogado hubiera querido darse la cabeza contra la mesa ante la acción que parecía que ignoraban a la jueza presente pero solo hizo un gesto de que esperara unos segundos.

-Lo estás haciendo mal, estas juntando pelusas del suelo –Le regañaba Tsukki susurrando mientras con su mano juntaba cereal por cereal y los metía en el vaso.

-Te dije que no le dejaras el vaso –Le regaño ahora él en voz baja mientras deslizaba su mano por la alfombra y juntaba todos los cereales juntos y los tiraba dentro del vaso.

-Dejen los cereales y levántense en este instante –Hablo el abogado que se arrodillo también para ordenarles.

Ambos se enderezaron y Tsukki mordió su labio para ahogar una risa cuando Kuro quiso levantarse se golpeó con el borde de la mesa.

-Perdón…-Susurro mirando a la jueza que les miraba a la espera.- Luego las levantare…

-Retomemos…-Dijo la jueza volviendo su vista a los papeles unos instantes.- Les concedo la custodia legal y física conjunta de Yamaguchi Mei a Tsukishima Kei y Kuroo Tetsuro.

El golpe del martillo de madera contra el escritorio dio por finalizado aquel asunto que hizo sonreír al abogado.

-¿E-eso es todo?...-Pregunto sorprendido Kuro.

Miro a Tsukki y el abogado que comenzaban a retirarse ya que las personas del próximo caso debían ocupar su lugar que estaba siendo limpiado.

-Podríamos ser traficantes o proxenetas…-Decia mientras caminaba despacio mirando a la jueza.

-¿Son proxenetas o traficantes? –Les pregunto seria la mujer que se quitó sus lentes.-

-No señora…-Negó Tsukishima sonriéndole levemente, sintiendo un tic en su ceja y unos deseos enormes de matar a Kuro.

-Podría ser… no sabe…-Murmuro Kuro alzando sus hombros, recibiendo una mala mirada del rubio- Tú tienes una cafetería podrías tener tu cocina de cocaína…

-No…-Afirmo volviendo su mirada a la mujer y riendo en broma mientras se retiraban, escuchándose una vez la puerta fue cerrada un grito de dolor por parte de Kuro que fue golpeado por Tsukki.

* * *

-Siguiente caso, tengan a la niña…-Decia Kuro entrando a la casa cargando a Mei.- Somos las personas más dulces del planeta…

Aun no podía creer con la facilidad, desde su punto de vista que le habían entregado la tenencia de la niña sin saber de ellos.

-Donde demonios esta ese maldito pato que ella adora morder y me da dolor de cabeza…-Murmuraba Tsukishima mientras caminaba detrás hurgando en el bolso de la bebe.

-Los más dulces…-Repitió con sarcasmo.-

-Kuro…

-Muchas dicen, Kuro olvídate del condón, yo digo no y termino con una niña…

-¡Kuro! –Le grito teniendo la atención del mayor mientras le daba el pato chillón a Mei.- Sostenla bien...

El mayor miro a Mei y vio que la sostenía recostada en su brazo levemente inclinado pero no parecía incomodarle a la niña.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es cómodo para mí…

-Escucha, necesitamos hacer un calendario…-Decia mientras tiraba al sofá el bolso de la bebe.-

-Tsukki…

-Mañana debo trabajar…

-Tsukki, ¿Hueles eso?..-Pregunto con su nariz fruncida al estar respirando para buscar la fuente de ese olor.

-Tal vez ensucio su pañal…

-¡Demonios!...-Grito al levantar la pierna de la niña y oler sin necesidad de acercarse mucho a su pañal.

-Hay que limpiarla y cambiarla…

-Sí, exacto, eso…-Decia Kuro conteniendo la respiración y dejando a la niña en brazos del rubio para retirarse y respirar aire fresco.

-¿Eh? Vamos Kuro, no es tan malo…-Decia despreocupado, acercando a la bebe y apartándola al instante.- Demonios Mei…

A pesar de tener el pañal sucio, la niña movía sus pies en el cambiador y sonreía a los dos adultos delante suyo que tenían sus narices tapadas con sus dedos.

-Que olor tan raro y espantoso…-La voz de Tsukki salía graciosa al hablar con la nariz tapada.

-Bueno… ahí lo tienes –Palmeo el pelinegro la espalda del rubio luego de dejarle cerca lo que usaría para limpiarla.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque yo?...

-Porque pareces ser muy maternal…

-Te voy a demostrar lo maternal que puedo ser –Decia remangando su camisa y acercándose a Kuro.

-Vamos Tsukki, seguro tu puedes.

-No, me niego, no puedo –Se negó completamente.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo…

-Yo no voy a cambiar su pañal por los siguientes dos años, ahora es la mejor oportunidad para que aprendas –Le miro severamente y Kuro vacilante se acercó a la bebe.

-Demonios…

-Un logro en tu vida, puedes marcarlo…-Sonrió sarcástico haciendo un gesto con su mano como si marcara algo en el aire.

Kuro le miro de mala manera antes de volver su mirada a Mei que sonreía. Con lentitud acerco sus manos al pañal pero sin tocarlo.

-¿Qué esperas?

-Dame mi tiempo… No es como quitarle el sostén a una chica o el bóxer a un chico…-Gruño hastiado sin ver a Tsukki que puso los ojos en blanco.

-No es ninguna ciencia, le estas quitando el pañal a un bebe...-Al ver que Kuro seguía en la misma posición, suspiro.- Quita los adhesivos…

Kuro tomo los adhesivos y comenzó a quitarlos de manera lenta, arrugando cada vez más su nariz, siendo observado por encima de su hombro por el rubio que cubría su nariz.

Por toda la manzana del vecindario se debió haber escuchado la exclamación de los dos jóvenes ante el potente olor que incluso cubriendo sus narices, este destruyo cualquier barrera e invadió todos sus sentidos. Tsukishima al instante fue a abrir la ventana del cuarto de la niña, dando grandes bocanadas para respirar aire puro mientras Kuro dentro intentaba controlar sus arcadas.

-¡Demonios Kuro no hagas eso! –Le regaño volviendo a su lado cubriendo casi por completo su rostro, dándole un golpe en el hombro por las arcadas del mayor.-

-L-lo... lo siento…-Se disculpó yendo a la ventana e inclinándose para respirar.- Quisiera ser millonario…-Se lamentó para luego volver delante de la bebe y hacer otra arcada.

-¡Te dije que no hagas eso!

-Qué demonios le diste de comer para que haga esto…-Dijo apresuradamente Kuro con su rostro algo rojo por contener la respiración.

-Se está resbalando, se está resbalando…-Le aviso el rubio señalando el pañal.

-Está bien, la voy a limpiar, la voy a limpiar…-Decia dando una rápida respiración en la ventana y volviendo para limpiar a la bebe, recibiendo las toallitas de Tsukki a su lado.

-Rápido, límpiale los pies…-Mei al moverse, no solo el pañal quedo sucio.

-E-es como un uniforme de popo…-Ante el sonido del timbre de la casa, Kuro alzo su cabeza.- Están tocando…

-¡Kuro!, ¡demonios, vuelve!..-Le grito al ver al mayor irse rápidamente.- No me dejes… aquí.

Tsukki giro su rostro a la bebe, acercándose arrugando la nariz mientras comenzaba a limpiarla, maldiciendo internamente a Kuro.

-Me arden los ojos…

Kuro bajo rápidamente las escaleras y escucho voces detrás de la puerta que abrió y fue recibido con un hola general y a coro. Saludo a cada uno, escuchando preguntas provenir de todos pero sin saber con cual contestar.

-Todo está perfecto… ¿Que cuentan?

-Bueno, planeamos entre nosotros traerles comida preparada para llenar la heladera de los nuevos padres…-Decia Oikawa señalando todos los recipientes que cada uno sostenía de distintos tamaños.

-Huelo caballa, pasen…-Dijo al instante dejando entrar a los vecinos que sonrieron e ingresaron para comenzar a acomodar la comida y luego dirigirse a la extensa mesa del salón.

-Listo Mei, quedaste mucho mejor y no hueles feo…-Decia Tsukki mientras terminaba de limpiar las manos de la niña ya toda limpia, cambiada y perfumada.

-Oye Tsukki, los vecinos vinieron y…-Sus palabras quedaron en su boca al ingresar al cuarto.- T-trajeron…

-¿Qué? No pongas esa cara, ya no huele mal, esta perfecta. –Decia mirándole feo ya que Kuro arrugo la nariz al entrar al cuarto.- Y no es gracias a ti…

-Tsukki, tu…

-No debes disculparte, Kuroo cobarde…-Sonrió burlón mientras dejaba a Mei en brazos de Kuroo e iba al salón donde estaban los vecinos, seguido por el mayor que sonreía.

El saludo general que había recibido Kuroo también fue para él pero las voces de todos comenzaron a bajar de volumen y le miraban de manera rara.

-Hola, que visite inesperada…-Decia para comenzar a hablar pero las miradas de ellos le hicieron de manera disimulada olerse pero el olor feo de Mei no se le había quedado prendido.- ¿Qué sucede?...

-Tsukki, tienes caca en la mejilla…-Le contesto Oikawa sonriendo y señalándole donde.

Con la mano algo temblorosa, el rubio la llevo a su mejilla rápidamente, sintiendo algo suave en ella y que al instante le hizo sentir el olor. Ante la mirada de los demás que no decían nada, dio media vuelta comenzando a subir las escaleras de manera calmada, girando a la derecha y allí sus pasos fueron rápidos para lavarse como mínimo cinco veces la cara y diez las manos en el baño, siendo observado por Kuro que le siguió con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Alguien quiere comer?...-Ofreció Oikawa mirando a todos sonriendo.

Todos concordaron y se dirigieron a la cocina para acomodar la comida.

-Tienes un poco… aquí...-Decia Kuro señalándose una parte de su rostro.- No Tsukki, si señalo mi mejillas izquierda, para ti es la izquierda también, no la derecha…

-¿Listo?...-Pregunto exasperado mientras seguía lavando sus manos con jabón.

-Creo que por ahí…-No pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida que le costó un golpe en el hombro.

-No es gracioso Kuro, no te burles…-Murmuraba molesto mientras secaba su rostro para luego acomodarse sus lentes.

-Que malo eres Tsukki, yo solo quería ayudarte.-El rubio le ignoro olímpicamente haciendo que ría en el baño con Mei en brazos que solo sonrió.

-¿Cómo se llevan con Mei? Esas ojeras son difíciles de ocultar…-Comento Iwaizumi que servía vino para todos.

-Estamos cansados por no dormir –Contesto Kuro sentándose en el asiento libre al lado de Tsukki luego de acostar a la bebe.-

-No me digas, no se nota que no duermen –Sonrió un pelinegro mirando a los cansados nuevos padres.

-Kageyama no seas así...-Le regaño su pareja pelinaranja que miro a los nuevos.- Deben acostumbrarse porque no dormirán en un tiempo…

Los vecinos reían comprendiéndose pero Kuro y Tsukishima solo miraban de manera confusa a los experimentados padres que hablaban entre ellos y les miraban cada tanto.

-Los programas infantiles de ahora tienen a los niños hipnotizados, les hacen más caso a ellos que a mi…-Comentaba Hinata frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-Si supiera donde vive Barney el dinosaurio lo mataría a él y todos los demás dinosaurios con una AK47 –Decia serio Iwaizumi mientras daba un trago a su vino.

-Eso es cuando eres primerizo…-Decia Kageyama mirando burlonamente al pelinegro.

-Oh vamos, vamos, no peleen, aquí nadie sabía lo que hacía en un principio…-Intentaba calmar Hinata a su pareja e Iwaizumi.

-Nadie nace sabiendo ser padre ni hay un manual de cómo serlo, reconozco que meto la pata casi todas las veces…-Reconoció Oikawa sonriendo.

Todos concordaron en ello y rieron sin poder negarlo ya que ellos habían pasado por eso con sus hijos y lo seguían pasando.

-Pero ya, hablando en serio –Su expresión cambio y miro fijamente a Kuro y Tsukishima que se habían quedado solo escuchando.- Tienen que saber dos cosas. La primera, tener una niñera…

-¿Una señora que limpie?…-Acoto Hinata.-

-Muchas, pero muchas toallas húmedas desechables…-Siguió Oikawa enumerando con sus dedos.

-Un chupón de repuesto…

-Más de dos cambios de ropa cuando salen fuera…

-Su juguete favorito en el bolso…

-Un CD con sus canciones favoritas para escuchar en el auto…

-No compren en el minisúper de la ciudad vecina porque nunca tienen leche formulada…

-Los medicamentos, que sea infantil, siempre deben tener…

-Vasos de plástico, si son desechables, sin químicos…

-Cerca de aquí hay tres buenas preparatorias para cuando Mei pueda asistir…

-Les aconsejo Aoba Johsai…-Sonrió Oikawa mirando a los padres.

-No, Yachi quería que Mei fuera a la preparatoria Karasuno –Interrumpió Hinata.

Las cabezas de Kuro y Tsukishima giraban al mismo lado para mirar a la persona que acotaba dando consejos para tener en cuenta.

-Kuro, creo que…-Le miro haciendo movimientos con sus manos de hoja y papel.

-Yo me encargo –Dijo al instante en que sacaba su teléfono y escribía a una velocidad sorprendente todos los consejos dados para comenzar a poner en práctica.

* * *

Un gran calendario fue colocado en la pared del pasillo, Kuro y Tsukishima anotaban los horarios de cuidados de la niña, los suyos de trabajo, salidas, días libres y que se encargaría cada uno con papeles de colores que ocupaban todo el enorme calendario.

-Vamos Mei, tu puedes, es comestible…-Decia el rubio intentando que la bebe probara la comida preparada y no quedara en todo su rostro y ropa.

Suspirando derrotado dejo el recipiente con comida en la mesita y prosiguió a limpiar a la bebe que lloraba en su sillita.

* * *

-¿Talco?..-Murmuro el pelinegro luego de tirar un apestoso pañal.- ¿Dónde lo debo poner?...

Leyó la etiqueta del recipiente de polvo blanco y alzo sus hombros cuando leyó que decía que no tuviera contacto con el rostro del menor. Tiro en cantidad el talco de bebe sobre Mei en sus piernas y espalda, esparciéndolo torpemente por su suave bien dejándola casi blanca.

-Perfecto…-Sonrió y bajo al salón donde se escucharon los gritos de Tsukishima al ver lo que hizo.

* * *

-Kuro, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Le pregunto al mayor al verlo frente al calendario.- ¡Maldito, estas poniendo mi nombre a todos!

-No, eso no es verdad…

Entre risas, Kuro empujaba con su cadera a Tsukishima que quería sacar los papeles con deberes que decían su nombre con la letra del mayor.

* * *

-Calma Mei, es solo agua…-Hablaba el rubio intentando tranquilizarla aunque el nervioso era él.

Con la regadera de la ducha mojaba a la bebe agarrada por Kuro como si fuera Simba del rey león.

-Tranquilízate Tsukki, ya no llora…

-Es la hora de bañarse…-Decia ignorando al mayor, pasando la regadera por la espalda de la bebe y mojando a Kuro.

-Oye, solo a la pff…-Presiono sus labios escupiendo el agua que impacto en su rostro.

-Es solo agua…-Contenía la risa el rubio mientras seguía mojando a la niña y de vez en cuando a Kuro.

-Creo que te falto mojarme el cabell- Nono, Tsukki, ¡No!

-Tú lo pediste…

* * *

-¿Este?... no

-…

-¿Y este?... Es sabor a caballa… ¿No?, está bien…

Kuro iba por el minisúper con Mei sobre el carrito mientras paseaba por los pasillos para conseguir lo que Tsukishima le había anotado. Habría cada frasco de papilla para que la menor lo oliera pero ninguno le agradaba y terminaba alejando su rostro arrugando la nariz.

-¿Y este?... Vamos Mei, debe haber algo que te guste…

* * *

Tsukishima estaba en el salón y Kuro pasaba por el pasillo con una botella de cerveza, justamente delante del calendario que le hizo detenerse, mirarlo unos segundos antes de mirar a los lados y quitar dos papeles con deberes suyos los cuales se llevó y tiro en la basura.

* * *

-Al fin un baño relajante sin gritos, ni llanto, ni olor a pañal sucio…-Murmuraba el rubio mientras a cada palabra sacaba un juguete de la tina.- Maldito Kuro, ¿Es necesario tanto juguetes para bañarla?

Termino de quitar los juguetes molestos y abrió la canilla caliente para que comenzara a llenarse mientras ponía las velas aromáticas alrededor de la bañera y dejaba caer la bata de baño que traía puesta para entrar a la tina.

Suspiro de alivio al momento en que el agua caliente con sales tocaban su piel que se estremecía pero adaptaba rápidamente. Recordó esas noche es su casa donde podía estar una hora en la tina escuchando música, perdiéndose en las canciones, la tranquilidad y relajación que le daba el agua.

-¡¿Q-que demonios?! –Exclamo al momento de acomodarse, sintiendo algo debajo de él-

Se movió en la tina buscando quitar aquella molestia que al retirarla suspiro y sonrió apretando el patito chillón que tiro a alguna parte del cuarto de baño para continuar con su relajante momento.

* * *

-¡Si! ¡Dos puntos más y el set es nuestro! –Gritaba Kuro mirando la televisión donde sintonizaban el partido de Voley.-

Sus puños cerrados y su mirada fija en la pantalla moviéndose para festejar hacían llorar a Mei que le hicieron salir de su trance de espectador.

-¿Qué sucede Mei? Pongo otro deporte…-Murmuro agarrando el control remoto y poniendo Basketball pero la bebe lloro aún más.- Esta bien, está bien…

Suspirando con pesadez coloco aquel programa con trajes coloridos de dinosaurios que hicieron a la niña dejar de llorar. Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero y arrojando el control al no poder ver la final de su partido y tener que ser torturado mentalmente por aquellas malditas canciones pegadizas que dejaban hipnotizada a Mei.

-Esto no hace bien a sus cerebros…-Murmuraba pasando su mano por delante de la vista de la niña que seguía mirando la televisión.

* * *

-Maldición, otra vez las compras…-Maldecía el rubio dejando las bolsas en la cocina y acercándose a la mesa debajo del calendario para dejar las llaves.

Su mirada dorada se dirigió al objeto contra la pared y disimuladamente miro por el pasillo mientras sacaba algunos papeles con su nombre y colocaba los de Kuro en otros para reemplazarle. Con una sonrisa volvió a la cocina para guardar las compras hechas.

* * *

-Esto se abrocha aquí…-La mirada avellana volvió a las instrucciones de la caja.

Mei sobre la cama le sonreía y estiraba sus brazos para poder estar con el mayor que le miro un instante y volvió su atención a la caja.

-Esto se coloca acá… por encima del hombro…-Miro la imagen de la caja y luego a él mismo-¿Perfecto?

Aun mirando la caja por si las dudas, agarro a Mei y la acomodo en la cangurera que iba en su pecho, dejándola sentada como en la imagen. Un sonido rebotar en la cama le hizo mirar y vio a Mei acostada allí.

-¡Demonios!..-Murmuro alzándola y poniéndola delante de sus ojos.- ¿Estas bien?, ¿Sí? ok, estas bien… No le cuentes al rubio…

Si Tsukishima hubiera visto que la bebe se le cayó, pero por suerte en la cama, le mataría, aunque sea cual sea de las dos, le hubiera decapitado.

* * *

-Vamos Mei…-Insistía Tsukishima.

La bebe que se removía llorando fuertemente en la sillita de la cocina.

-¿Por qué no quieres comer?...-Su voz quería que salga suave pero no lo conseguía.- ¡¿Por qué no?!

Ante la brusquedad en que se removía la bebe, el fuerte llanto y la comida en su rostro como en el de la bebe, se dio por vencido y dejo el recipiente en la mesita para suspirar ruidosamente y hundir su rostro entre sus manos para masajear de paso su frente.

* * *

Los dos completamente rendidos se encontraban arrodillados al lado de la bañera que solo tenía un poco de agua para bañar a Mei que jugaba con sus juguetes allí.

-Juro que le sacare la bocina a ese maldito pato...-Murmuro Tsukishima sintiendo un tic en su ceja cada vez que el pato hacia CUAK.-

-Hazlo mientras duerme, no se dará cuenta –Le apoyo el pelinegro que tenía su gorra cubriendo su rostro mientras descansaba su cabeza en el borde de la bañera.

-Kuro…

-Ahora que…

-Popo…

-¿Qué?

-Es Mei, su cara…

-Explícate rubio no te ent-

-Popo, es su cara de popo…-Decia Tsukki mientras alzaba a la niña para llevarla al inodoro.- ¡Rápido o se hará encima mío!

Kuro algo adormilado gateo hasta el inodoro para intentar quitar el seguro para bebes que este tenía.

-¡No se puede, esta atorado!..-Gritaba desesperado mientras forcejeaba aquel objeto aprueba para bebes.

-¡Déjame a mí, sostenla gato inútil! –Le dio a la bebe para ser él quien intentara quitarlo pero no podía.- ¡No hay tiempo!

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué haces!? ¡Noo!

Tsukki le quito la gorra suya para posarla debajo del trasero de la niña, suspirando derrotado cuando fue demasiado tarde para apartarla.

-Tenía esa gorra desde la preparatoria Tsukkiiiii –Lamentaba el pelinegro casi lloriqueando.

-Aun… Conservas la chaqueta roja...-Hablaba el rubio sonriendo con la nariz arrugada por el olor que salía de la gorra.

-No es lo mismo…

-Prometo… que la lavare...-Sin poder contenerlo una carcajada se le escapo mientras dejaba la gorra a un lado, lejos de él para evitar que el olor quedara en su nariz.

-¿Con que te parece gracioso eh?...-Sonrió ladinamente Kuro sin poder evitarlo, dejándose caer sentado en el suelo con la bebe en brazos.

-Si... lo es…-Confeso riendo con su boca tapada por su mano, arrugando la nariz cuando el olor se intensifico.- Creo que habrá que tirarla…

-Oh no, eso sí que no, la lavaras y muy bien…-Sin poder contenerlo tampoco empezó a reír junto con Tsukki y Mei.

-Jajaja… jaja… oye.. Oye Kuro...-Le llamo el rubio acercándose para mirar mejor a la bebe.- ¿Qué es eso?..

-¿Qué cosa?

Ambos miraron mejor el ombligo de la bebe donde salía un pequeño bulto.

-Es su ombligo…

-No, no lo es, eso no estaba Kuro…-Le aseguro el rubio poniéndose más serio.

-¿No es natural? Ya sabes... el cordón umbilical…

-El cordón se le cayó hace mucho tiempo Kuro... No es normal esto...-Negó ante lo dicho por el mayor.

Tsukishima llevo su mano al ombligo de la bebe, acariciándolo sutilmente para sentirlo pero ante su toque, la bebe comenzó a llorar.

-Hay que llevarla al hospital…

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer :D Espero les haya gustado, un besho *3*  
**_ ** _Comenten si quieren, me gustaria saber que les parecio :D  
Nanuu-Chan_**


	4. Impulso de rechazo

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAA AL FIN ACTUALIZACIÓN :'D**

 **Dioses, no se que poner aqui como notas xD Había querido terminarlo antes de irme de vacaciones pero las malditas computadoras del gobierno tienen arranques y se me bloqueo cuando llevaba la mitad del capitulo. Tuve que esperar a que abriera el colegio en epoca de examenes y fui a que me la desbloquearan. ¡Fue más de tres semanas! ¡Creí que moriría! -A re exagerada la mina xD-**

 **Bueno, no la sigo haciendo larga xD. Este cap va dedicado a ustedes que siguen la historia ;D Tu también Laau, actualizamos al mismo tiempo :'D se alinearon los planetas(?-**

 **Como siempre debo agradecer la gran ayuda de mi beta Mariel. Sin ella esto sería un caos ;3;)9 Teee adoorooooooooooooooooo -le tiran piedras-**

 **Disfrutenlo. Como todos saben, los personajes le pertenecen a Furudate. No esta de más recordar que el fic esta basado en la pelicula _Bajo el mismo techo_. **

**Les desea un lindo día o noche, Nanuu-Chan :D -besitos en la frente-**

* * *

–Apreté el botón… ¿Cómo demonios se cierra esto?

Teniendo a Mei en su brazo y apoyada en su cadera, batallaba con su mano libre para cerrar el cochecito.

–¿Por qué tiene números? Me rindo…

Tsukishima pateo el cochecito que choco con la pared y quedo estacionado allí al lado de la puerta de entrada a la salita médica para niños.

–Nadie se robará un estúpido cochecito… ¿Ahora qué?

Teniendo la mochila de Mei con sus cosas, comenzó a buscar su teléfono que sonaba dentro mientras que con su trasero empujaba la puerta del consultorio e ingresaba.

–Sí, tenía una consulta urgente con el médico, si… gracias…

Hablaba con la recepcionista para luego volver su celular a su oreja y hablar.

–¿Qué sucede?... ¿Quién?... Escucha, espera un segundo…

Miro a la mujer de la recepción que le pedía los datos de la niña y rápidamente se los brindo, yendo a donde le indicaba era el consultorio donde le atenderían.

–Listo te escucho… ¿Es eso? Solo lleva lo que le guste a las personas, en la lista dice champiñones…

–Disculpe la demora…

–Atún, bocadillos, galletas…

–Buenos días…

–Es un gran evento…

–Disculpa…

Giro al escuchar la voz del doctor y se quedó quieto viendo que era el hombre que se pasaba por su cafetería.

–Luego te llamo -Finalizo la llamada al instante sin apartar su mirada del doctor.

–Tsukishima…

–Albondiga integral –Dijo de manera inconsciente y quería clavarse ya mismo una jeringa de allí en los ojos.

–Doctor albóndiga integral –Sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos.

–Sí, Ukai –Su sonrisa no era igual a la suya de resplandeciente pero levantar la esquina de su labio, era algo.

–Escuche sobre el accidente, lamento mucho lo de tus amigos…-Decía completamente sincero el doctor Ukai con rostro algo apenado.

Tsukishima sintió un nudo en su garganta y negó luego con la cabeza de manera en que no se deba preocupar por ello, sonriendo ahora falsamente.

–No se preocupe…-Logro decir sin sonar ahogado. Aún no superaba completamente la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Con delicadeza dejo a Mei sobre la mullida camilla donde el doctor Ukai la sostuvo y con una sonrisa para tomar confianza le hablo.  
Tomo asiento en una silla allí cerca, observando todo movimiento o lo que hiciera el mayor con la niña, queriendo saber todo lo que pudiera ser con aquel bulto que le encontró en su ombligo.

–¿Duerme bien, tiene sus siestas? –Le pregunto al rubio que asintió al instante- ¿Hace necesidades regularmente?

–Al principio no pero ahora es MUY regular…-Decía con una leve sonrisa de disgusto ya que aún no se acostumbraba a cambiar los pañales de Mei cuando eran los segundo.

–Tiene un bulto en el ombligo, eso no estaba allí antes y me preocupo.

Mientras le hablaba, Ukai revisaba a la niña con su estetoscopio, haciendo un chequeo general de su salud para luego enfocarse en lo que le menciono Tsukishima.

–No sé a qué se deba, yo no sé nada de niños, nunca paso por mi mente en tener un hijo en mi vida. Yamaguchi es mi único amigo de los pocos que tengo, que fue padre por primera vez…

Su voz salía algo ahogada y sus ojos ardían al recordar a su amigo el día en que Mei nació.

–Él era increíble para esto, si fuera el caso que tuviera lo llamaría a él, siempre lo llamaba para todo…-Las palabras salían solas de su boca sin poder detenerlas y se frustraba porque sentía que estaba haciendo un descargo.

Mordió su labio para detenerse, sintiendo un poco de dolor y eso fue lo que pudo frenar sus palabras un instante, solo uno.

–Esto es horrendo…-Murmuro recargándose en la silla, mirando a otro lado, perdiendo su mirada en la pared del consultorio.- Aún no puedo creer que Yamaguchi… No este más. Quisiera tenerlo frente a mí y gritarle a la cara, ¡En qué demonios estabas pensando! Me hubieras dejado unas fotos, recuerdos. Él sabía perfectamente que yo no soy bueno para esto, nunca fui bueno con los niños mucho menos con bebes. No, no sé, ya no sé qué hacer…

Sus hombros cayeron rendidos mientras miraba sus manos unidas sobre su regazo, una acción típica en él cuando pasaba por alguna determinada emoción y esta vez era la frustración mezclada con angustia.

Lentamente fue relajando su cuerpo, mirando a Ukai que le miraba mientras tenía a Mei recostada en la camilla con el estetoscopio en su pecho. Despacio Tsukishima se incorporó y sonrió levemente en modo de burla pero dirigida a él mismo.

–Lo lamento, no debí decir todo eso, que patético soy.

–No es necesario que te disculpes. Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora.

Tsukishima no pudo no sonreír un poco por sus palabras que sinceramente le hicieron sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo.

–Mei tiene una hernia umbilical…-Hablaba mientras levantaba a la niña y acomodaba su ropa- No es algo de qué preocuparse, se ira sola pero estaré al pendiente.

–Pero yo no fui el culpable.

–No, tú no lo fuiste…-Se río Ukai mientras tomaba su libreta de su bolsillo en la bata de médico.

–¿No dijiste que se le iría sola? –Le pregunto algo preocupado ya que no creía que le daría algún recetario médico para Mei.

–Sí, pero esto, es para ti...-Le tendió la hoja que arranco una vez termino de escribir en ella.

Una pequeña carcajada escapo de la boca de Tsukishima, que cubrió con su mano mientras leía lo que había en la hoja.

–Una botella de vino tinto, una o dos copas como dosis. –Sonrió al terminar y mirar al doctor.

–O vino blanco, con la misma dosis –Decía carcajeando Ukai para luego suspirar mirando al joven- Lo que haces es de admirar pero debes recordar de tomar un descanso, un tiempo para ti, para relajarte.

–Lo hare –Dijo alzando la hoja que guardo en el bolso de Mei quien ahora jugaba con el estetoscopio del doctor.

–Pide que te den una cita dentro de una semana –Le indico viendo el asentir del rubio que se levantaba.- Adiós Mei, fue un placer verte.

–También, fue agradable volver a verle –Decía recuperando aquella sensación que sentía al ver al mayor cuando pasaba por su cafetería.- Gracias por todo.

Con una sutil sonrisa miro al mayor, levantándose para tomar el bolso de Mei y cargarla a ella, dándose una última mirada con el doctor antes de salir.

Kuro llego a la casa con una pequeña sonrisa. Estaciono la camioneta y al bajar fue por Mei que estaba sentada en su sillita de niños. Cargándola con otra bolsa en mano, ingreso tranquilamente al hogar donde había algunas luces encendidas.

Vio de espaldas a Tsukishima sentado frente a la mesa, en silencio. Pero como estaba de muy buen humor, comenzó a hablar.

–Cuando estuve en la farmacia me di cuenta de algo…-Comenzó a decir mientras dejaba a la niña en su corralito.- Las mujeres ven a los hombres con un bebe igual que los hombres ven a las mujeres con buenos pechos…

Al voltear vio a Tsukishima que apoyaba su brazo en el respaldar de la silla, con su otra mano ocupada sosteniendo una copa con vino.

–Te digo algo que entendí yo…-Comenzó a hablar suavemente el rubio, algo lento a causa de esa bebida.- Esta casa tiene ducha, nunca podre sumergirme en la bañera, oye, ¿Tu cabello conoce lo que es un peine?

Su risa fue pequeña pero burlona. La sonrisa en Kuro desapareció.

–Debes tardarte en peinarlo si es que lo consigues jaja…

–¿Ese vino esta bueno? –Le pregunto viendo al rubio tomar alzando un pulgar en buena aprobación.

–¿No quieres un poco? –Los ojos de Tsukishima le miraban un poco más abiertos de lo habitual, como si el alcohol le hiciera pesar los parpados.

–No, yo no

–Puedo compartir, yo comparto todo…-Sonrió Tsukishima moviendo la copa nuevamente llena de vino.

Kuro solo se mantenía parado, mirándolo. Era ridículo. Sintió que los papeles por un instante en ellos cambiaron.

–No, no te daré. Tú no te angustias nunca..-Rodo lo ojos dando otro sorbo.-

El mayor miro la botella que tenía poco menos de la mitad.

–Eso me dijo Yamaguchi cuando organizaron nuestra cita. –Su voz a partir de ahí cambio, haciendo un fracaso al intentar imitar a su amigo ya que termino hablando como él mismo-

–Tsukki, acabas de ser abandonado por tu novio de más de tres años de relación. Debes soltarte, disfrutar la vida, no lo pienses y entonces…-Sus manos se abrieron señalando a Kuro.- Taraaaan.. Apareciste tú. Adorable como siempre y ni siquiera quisiste ir al restaurant. Me moría de hambre mientras te esperaba, que descortés. Mi primera cita en meses y es con un idiota que gira el cuadrado en el tetris.

Una risa sarcástica, meramente borracho y medio cuerdo salió de sus labios, sin ver a Kuro rodar los ojos mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa.

–Y ahora crio a la hija de mi mejor amigo muerto con ese idiota…

Kuro, ya cansado de aquello se acercó al rubio y le hizo levantarse, obligándole a dejar la copa de vino.

–Eres un idiota…

–Aja

–Adoro decírtelo en la cara –Sonreía Kei mientras era llevado por el mayor- Por años lo vine diciendo a tus espaldas. ¡Qué bien se siente!

–¿En serio? –Le decía con falsa credulidad Kuro- Eres un ebrio, encima, de los agresivos. Serán muy divertidos estos próximos dieciocho años –La ironía estaba en cada letra de cada palabra que decía.

–Oye, yo soy divertido, ¿Qué te pa…-El sonido de la puerta le interrumpió, siendo seguido por otro- Alguien está tocando… ¿Quién es? –Pregunto algo agresivo estando parado en la mitad de las escaleras.

–Yo que demonios se –Murmuro Kuro antes de entreabrir la puerta con gesto angelical- Diga.

–Hola, Soy Sugawara Koshi –Se presentó el joven bien vestido portando unas carpetas en mano. Ante el mutismo del mayor, volvió a hablar- El trabajador social.

Hizo una leve reverencia, estirando luego su mano que fue estrechada por Kuro quien comenzó a atar cabos e internamente maldecía.

–Les debieron informar que habrían unas visitas espontaneas…

Tsukishima, ebrio y curioso. Se acercó a Kuro, queriendo ver por encima de su hombro quien era pero la mano del mayor le empujo para que no fuera visto, dándole un pellizco de venganza por lo que dijo de su cabello.

–¡SI! –Dijo algo alto el pelinegro ya que Tsukishima se quejo pero su voz le opaco- Si, muy espontaneo. Que buen trabajo hacen.

Eran las malditas diez de la noche. Malditos.

–¿Puedo pasar?

–Deme un minuto –Le cerró la puerta en la cara sin pensarlo.

–¿Quién es ese? –Pregunto señalando la puerta sin poder mantener el equilibrio ni recto.

–Son los malditos servicios sociales –Le murmuro volteando a mirarle, viendo la repentina expresión seria de Tsukishima pero que no superaba la suya- Tienes cinco minutos –Levanto su mano con la palma abierta- Para bañarte, quitarte el olor a alcohólico que tienes encima. Componerte y ser el responsable obsesivo que eres.

–Okey –Asintió moviendo su cabeza.

–Bien.

–Bien –Seguía moviendo su cabeza en afirmación.

–¡Qué demonios esperas! ¡Ve a hacerlo! –Le murmuraba dándole vuelta y empujándolo a las escaleras, pero Tsukishima siguió de largo en el pasillo- Por amor a… ¡Sube las escaleras! Tu cuarto está arriba –Fue hasta él y le hizo voltear, conduciéndolo a las escaleras- Corre, corre, corre

Tsukishima reía mientras comenzaba a subir, tropezando y cayendo de frente.

–Oye, no me empujes –Le decía volteando pero Kuro estaba en el inicio de las escaleras y él, pasando la mitad.- No me empujes.

–¿Qué? Yo no…-Bufo restándole importancia y volteo para ir a la puerta.

Abrió y le dio permiso al joven que sonrió a pesar de que le cerró la puerta en la cara. Comenzaron a caminar, le mostro la cocina, el jardín, los baños, la sala, el garaje.

–¿Esta seguro que no quiere ver de nuevo todo?

–No, ya le dije que con dos veces está bien. Gracias –Movía su mano para que dejara de insistir.

–Tengo una caja de herramientas nueva que no miro…

–Tranquilo Kuro-san, olvídelo –Hablo con suavidad el joven de cabello claro y ojos marrones como el chocolate.- Debería ya haberme ido…

–Oh, en ese caso lo acompañare a la puerta –Decía sonriendo Kuro y aliviado. Tsukishima sí que se tardaba en el baño pero en su estado, que se quedara allí.

–Buenas noches –Y hablando de roma, el borracho se asoma.- Lamento la demora, debía acostar a Mei.

Kuro, internamente, se golpeó el rostro con la mano. Suga volteo y miro el corralito donde estaba Mei, levantaba, con una gran sonrisa y completamente despierta.

–Ya ve lo que digo. Es descuidarse un segundo y ellos wuu- Su mano se movió rápidamente- Se van…

Un silencio los envolvió a los tres. Kuro, quería matar a Tsukishima.

–Bueno, debemos empezar –Inicio Sugawara siendo conducido al sofá.- Vamos a hablar un rato. Relájense, suéltense, no se pongan tensos. No porto ningún arma –Rio con suavidad, escuchando la risa forzada de los otros dos. –Bueno, quiero conocerlos. Cuéntenme de ustedes, sus hobbys, planes a futuro. Por ejemplo, de aquí a cinco años.

Tsukishima levanto su mano como si estuviera en la clase de primaria donde todos sabían la respuesta y desesperados esperaban que el profesor les señalara para decir la respuesta.

–Yo responderé, tengo una muy buena respuesta. Estoy bien –Palmeo la rodilla de Kuro que le murmuraba que se calmara. El alcohol había disminuido en él pero seguía algo suelto.

–Soy dueño de una cafetería que en poco tiempo será una gran pastelería. Muchas mesas, cuadros, pastelillos, seguirá haciendo catering, piso nuevo, paredes… –Enumeraba el rubio con una sonrisa.

–Wow, lindos pisos. Porque eso es lo que todos proyectamos de aquí a cinco años –Decía como si estuviera totalmente acuerdo Kuro a lo que escucho.

–También expandir, tener una o dos sucursales más aunque eso sería un proyecto de ya diez años aunque no incluí a Mei en esto –Hablaba con más rapidez Tsukishima.- Espere, comenzare de nuevo. Porque ahora ella es parte de mi vida, debo reorganizarla…

–¡Esta bien! –Alzo un poco la voz Suga con sus manos abiertas y una sonrisa- Esta bien…-Suavizo su voz una vez estuvieron callados.- Gracias Tsukishima. ¿Y usted Kuro?

–¿Eh, que? Yo, sí. Yo soy Kuro –Sonrió mientras sus manos algo sudadas pasaban por sus rodillas.- Bueno, yo soy el director técnico en todas las transmisiones de los partidos de Voley –Decía orgulloso sobre su profesión.

–Que interesante –Sonrió Suga para luego preguntar curioso- ¿Qué hace un director técnico?

–Oh, bueno –Carraspeo un poco- Cuando el director general dice estén lista la cámara uno, yo de inmediato apretó el botón que corresponde a esa cámara.

–Si –Sonrió Tsukishima con algo de burla mirando a Suga – Él aprieta el botón.

–Bueno, cuando al jefe lo suban de puesto o lo atrapen con contenido pedófilo en su casa yo tendré su lugar como director general. –Termino sonriendo Kuro con una vena en su sien palpitante por lo que dijo Tsukishima.

Suga los miro asintiendo con suavidad para luego bajar su mirada a su cuaderno donde apunto algunas cosas.

-Me han informado que ambos son solteros y que al menos hasta ahora no tienen una relación –Finalizo Suga viendo la expresión confundida de los dos delante suyo.- Que no duermen juntos…

–¡Ay por dios que asco!

–¡No por favor!

–¡¿Con él?

–¡¿Con este?!

–Ni de chiste…

–Está bien –Murmuro Suga anotando en su carpeta- Bueno, esto es conveniente ya que dos personas conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, criando a una bebe que quedó huérfana es mucha complicación y sumando… Todo eso-Carraspeo al no saber cómo expresar lo que quería decir-

–Tranquilo Sugawara-san aquí no estaremos complicando nada con… eso –Decía con la nariz arrugada en disgusto el rubio.

–Yo tengo mucho de "eso" en otros lados –Aseguro con una sonrisa ladina Kuro-

–Yo también tuve de "eso" en mis tiempos –Decía algo ofendido Tsukishima, recibiendo una risotada del mayor.

–Disculpen –Les llamo la atención Suga a los dos que le miraron y guardaron silencio- Los dos parecen gente buena, inocente, abiertos, a punto de tener el peor año de sus vidas. Les seré honesto. ¿Quieren que bromeemos de transexuales? –Les pregunto pero respondió antes que abrieran la boca- Adelante. Ustedes no sabes con el tipo de familias que debo lidiar y los transexuales, son los casos más tranquilos –En todo momento sonrió y hablaba con calma- Aquí el problema, son ustedes dos y si están hechos para ser padres. Lo que queremos es evitar que Mei pierda más personas cercanas a ella…

La expresión de Kuro y Tsukishima se ablando, manteniéndose callados mirando a Suga.

-Yamaguchi y Yachi seguramente creyeron que lograrían esto –Ante la mención de sus amigos, ambos dejaron reflejar que aún era un tema que no superaban del todo- Pero les seré sincero, no lo sé.

Kuro y Tsukki se miraron mutuamente ante la realidad de ambos y que les fue dicha por alguien que tenía la experiencia en esos casos. Creían que todo estaba en armonía una vez hechas sus rutinas, división de tareas a comodidad de sus trabajos pero no todo estaba logrado aún.

Una vez despidieron a Sugawara, Kuro fue a bañarse mientras Tsukishima se encargaba de dormir a Mei que lo único que hizo fue llorar.

-¿Cómo puede ser que tenga resaca si aún no me he dormido? Explícame eso maldición –Renegaba mientras caminaba por la casa cargando a la niña y con Kuro siguiéndole cual gato.

–Debemos acostarla Tsukki y dormirla –Intentaba aconsejarle al rubio que giro y fue en sentido contrario meciendo a Mei que seguía llorando y cada vez iba en aumento.

–Por algo debe estar llorando Kuro. No tiene la fiebre y no está caliente. Está cansada y debe llorar porque no puede.

–Pero ya es tarde, ¿Qué hora es? –Le pregunto el pelinegro al rubio a quien seguía e intentaba calmar a Mei.

–No lo sé Kuro deberías usar un maldito reloj –Le mostro su propio reloj en la muñeca.

–Ya se a quién podemos llamar –Le dijo al ver rápidamente la hora cuando Tsukishima levanto su brazo.

Quince minutos después

-Hola, buenas noches. Gracias por venir tan pronto y lamentamos el horario –Saludaba y se disculpaba Kuro al joven delante suyo.

-No hay problema –Murmuro Kenma acercándose a Tsukishima, tomando a Mei e ingresando a la casa sin más.

Los mayores intercambiaron miradas y le siguieron. Dos minutos después la bebe había dejado de llorar por el sonido del extractor de la cocina encima del horno. Con suavidad Kenma la mecía y recibía sonrisas de la pequeña ante la desconcertada y sorprendida mirada de Tsukishima y Kuro.

–Yo tampoco sé por qué pero el sonido la calma –Justifico el menor con su expresión impasible- Es mucho mejor que el sacarla a pasear en mi opinión.

–Si… -Respondieron los dos mayores aún sin poder creerlo.

–Debo irme, mañana tengo examen –Decía acercándose a Tsukishima quien tomo a Mei y la llevo a su cuna.

Rápidamente volvió con Kuro que llevaba al menor a la entrada. De un golpe en el hombro llamo su atención.

–Debes pagarle –Le susurro de manera reprobatoria.

–Kenma –Le llamo mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos y sacaba dinero algo arrugado pero aliso para entregárselo.

–No creo que sea algo necesario Kuro-san –Respondió sin aceptar el dinero.

–Okey

–Dale el billete –Le golpeo de nuevo Tsukishima que estiro de nuevo la mano con el dinero.

–Insisto Kenma –Murmuro viendo al joven aceptar el billete para no seguir con aquella disputa.

–Te agradecemos la ayuda. Suerte en tu examen –Despidió Tsukishima sonriendo al menor que asintió y se fue a su casa, eliminando su sonrisa al instante.

–Dios –Kuro revolvió su cabello suspirando.

Los dos bajaron sus hombros relajados al tiempo que el llanto de Mei resonaba en la casa.

–Ay no –Dijeron al unísono.

–¡No tan cerca Kuro idiota! –Le decía al mayor que cargaba a Mei que lloraba y la tenía cerca al extractor, más bien bajo este. Lo contrario a Kenma que solo la sostenía en su lugar.

–Es lo que él hizo, no voy a arrancarle la cabeza, no seas exagerado –Discutía con el rubio entre el gran llanto de la menor.

Optaron por ir al auto. Mei seguía llorando y ponía en juego la paciencia de ambos. En el asiento trasero Tsukishima unía los cinturones del asiento de la pequeña, Kuro en el asiento del conductor, los tres en pijama.

–Iremos a dar un paseo Mei –Intentaba hablar suave con la niña.

–Una vuelta a la manzana –Le seguía Kuro mientras miraba por el espejo para dar marcha atrás.

–Tu maneja –Se le fue la suavidad unos segundos de la voz al rubio al mirar al mayor.

–Llegaremos a tiempo para el partido –Piso el acelerador con suavidad y comenzó a conducir por las calles iluminadas de aquel barrio.

Las luces fueron apagándose una a una. Los aspersores de las casas comenzaban a activarse para regar el pasto de los jardines delanteros. Poca gente comenzaba a salir para iniciar una rutina de ejercicios, saludándose entre sí. El vecindario estaba tranquilo y solo una camioneta avanzaba hasta doblar y estacionarse en la puerta del garaje.

Dentro, Kuro tenía los ojos entrecerrados, expresión cansada, molesta y los cabellos más despeinados de lo que ya estaban. Detrás, Tsukishima descansaba su cabeza en el lado de la sillita de Mei que sostenía su mamadera y tomaba de ella estando completamente calmada y aún despierta.

El mayor se desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad, bajando con sus pantuflas negras, cerrando la puerta del vehículo con suavidad. Aún con expresión somnolienta miro por el vidrio a Tsukishima plácidamente dormido hasta que golpeo el vidrio con sus dedos haciendo que despierte de golpe.

Una vez dentro, Kuro tenía en mano su tercer café, caminando por la casa y con teléfono en mano libre apoyado en su oreja.

–Si claro –Decía serio pero impaciente- Por supuesto. Si, si, ya voy para allá. Le agradezco mucho, hasta luego.

Tsukishima bajaba las escaleras sosteniendo la cesta con ropa sucia, ignorante del festejo del pelinegro. Estaba bien vestido y arreglado, cosa que Kuro pasó por alto.

–¡Adivina Tsuki! Mejor no, eres aburridísimo. Seré yo quien maneje la transmisión de hoy –Lo seguía mientras sonreía ampliamente- ¿No es genial?

–Hoy es mi evento en el centro de Miyagi –Le decía mientras negaba con la cabeza-

–¿Qué?

–Te lo dije antes Kuro.

–Nunca me lo dijiste –La sonrisa iba desapareciendo de su rostro.

–Si te lo dije, ¿Acaso no escuchas a los hombres que no duermen contigo? –Decía al tiempo que señalaba el calendario con su evento anotado- Volveré siete y media.

–Tsukki, no puedo. No permiten niños en la cabina –Intentaba razonar con el rubio- Compréndeme.

Tsukishima dejo la ropa dentro del lavarropa, lo acciono y fue por su bolso que colgó al hombro, pasando al lado de Kuro que seguía en pijama.

–Kuro, está en el calendario –Volvió a señalarlo de camino a la puerta.

–¡¿No entiendes la importancia de esto?! –Levanto un poco la voz mientras le seguía- Karasuno están a un partido de ir a las nacionales, si ganan.. ¡Tsukishima no te atrevas a salir de la casa!

-Kuro –Conto mentalmente para serenarse el rubio al voltear.- Estas hablando chino mandarín para mí. Este evento llevo planeándolo tres meses. Hay muchas mamis y papis en el vecindario que te aman –Decía rodando los ojos mientras abría la puerta e iba saliendo- ¡Que te ayuden!

La puerta se cerró y Kuro quedo parado en su lugar hasta que Mei comenzó a llorar.  
Con la niña una vez calmada, la apoyo a un lado de su cuerpo y con su mano libre comenzó a hacer llamadas. Muchas llamadas.

–Hola mamá, soy yo, tu hijo Tetsuro… ¿Cómo que Tetsuro?

–Sucede que hoy tengo un importante partido que trasmitir…

–No, no. Kenma no puede cuidarla, tiene un importante examen…

–¿Yaku? Ah, hola, ¿Cómo va todo por… ¿Hola?

–¿No pueden? No hay problema. Muchas gracias… Maldición… ¡No, no, no lo decía a ti!

Comenzó a maldecir en susurros mientras pensaba y caminaba en círculos como gato enjaulado. Repentinamente una bombilla de luz se encendió en su cabeza y rápidamente fue a cambiarse mientras hacía una nueva llamada. La pobre Mei iba zarandeada en su brazo.

–Ya te lo dije, la caballa es mejor si es en horno…

–No sabes nada, es mejor a la parrilla.

–Pero se te quema todo alrededor…

–¿Qué opinas si a ti no te gusta la caballa? –Negó Kuro mientras buscaba su billetera y sacaba un poco de dinero.- Gracias por traerme Bro. El maldito de Tsukki se llevó la camioneta y mi moto está en el taller.

–Para cuando quieras bro, no es necesario el dinero –Decía Bokuto sonriendo ampliamente, viendo por el espejo retrovisor a su amigo mirar a un lado- Oye, me debes mi asiento en primera fila…

–Te propongo algo bro, porque te quiero. Te ofrezco dos –Se detuvo un instante ante el festejo del otro- Dos asientos en primera fila si me esperas aquí hasta que regrese.

–¡No hay problema bro!

–Por eso eres el mejor. ¡Sigue así! –Le dijo una vez que bajo, cerrando la puerta-

–Lo soy, lo soy…-Decía viendo a su amigo irse. Miro el dinero en sus manos y de nuevo a Kuro sacudir su mano en despedida- Lo soy, soy el mejor. ¿Cierto Mei? ¿Mei? ¡La bebe!

Rápidamente abrió la puerta e intento bajar pero el cinturón le impidió ir más allá. Al instante comenzó una lucha de un segundo hasta que apretó el botón y se lo quito, corriendo a su amigo mientras gritaba.

–¡Bro, dejaste a la bebe! ¡Está en el auto! ¡Olvidaste a la bebe! –Troto el poco camino que tenía hasta su amigo que volteo.

–Bokuto, bro, amigo. Necesito tu ayuda, debes ayudarme…

–Nononononono, ¡No vas a dejarme con TU bebe! –Le decía completamente desconcertado- ¿Estas drogado? Podría ser un homicida…

–Bro…

–Un pedófilo o zoofilico…

–¡Bokuto! ¡No lo eres! Te conozco desde preparatoria! –Le interrumpió su sarta de pelotudeces- Jugamos vóley juntos en equipos contrarios. Fui el padrino de tu boda con Akaashi, sé que tienes tres hijos que adoras…

–Kuro, tienes razón. ¿Y sabes porque? –Se puso serio Bokuto para luego volver a explotar- ¡Porque son mis hijos! No cuido los bebes de otras personas, ¡es Mei la que está ahí!

–Escucha Bokuto, bro. Te pagare, serás el niñero mejor pagado de todo el mundo –Le decía mientras caminaba en reversa algo apurado.

–Pero… Pero… ¿Y si se despierta?

–No despertara. ¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Ten –Le arrojo un peluche de un gato negro que tenía en su mochila a su amigo que lo atrapo sin mirar- ¡Úsalo en caso de emergencias!

–¡Más te vale que no haya emergencias Kuroo!

En la cancha la gente miraba, gritaba, festejaba o bufaba al ver el partido. Fuera de este estaban las mascotas de los equipos moviéndose, alegrando a los niños que allí estaban. Un cuervo y un águila con diseño tierno pero que fuera digno de representar a sus equipos como mascota.

Algo que la gente no miraba, era a los hombres que manejaban las cámaras. Estos portaban auriculares con micrófono y escuchaban las órdenes del jefe quien era Kuro. Le seguían al pie de la letra, no reclamaban, ni dudaban de sus decisiones. Cámara que pedía estaba lista para la orden interna de que filmara el momento que quería.

–Cámara tres ahora –Ordeno el pelinegro estando parado viendo toda la pared llena de televisores que eran de cada cámara en el estadio.

–Tanaka, la tabla de puntos de cada equipo por favor –Le pidió a su amigo una vez se puso a su lado.

–Wow, nadie me dijo nunca por favor –Rio Tanaka antes de comenzar a hacer lo pedido.

Kuro sonrió de lado dando una suave palmada en su hombro. Su teléfono sonó y al instante lo quito de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

–¿Una nueva conquista? –Decía socarrón el joven rapado sin despegar la mirada de las pantallas.

–Ojala –Murmuro Kuro antes de alejarse un poco para poder contestar.- ¿Oya?

–¡Nada de oya! ¡La bebe despertó! –Gritaba Bokuto teniendo a la niña sentada en el lado del acompañante llorando-

–Oye Kuro

El nombrado volteo y con una rápida mirada a los televisores, no le fue necesario que le digan que el partido estaba en su momento de climax.

–¡Cámara cinco sigue el balón, cámara tres al rematador! –Alzo la voz rápidamente para volver a la llamada donde escuchaba a Mei llorar y Bokuto gritar- Escucha bro, tal vez tiene el pañal mojado, revísala.

–¿Estas enfermo? No voy a revisar su pañal. ¿Qué demonios le das de comer?

– _Pregúntaselo a Tsukishima –_ Pensó mientras seguía escuchando las quejas de su amigo.

–Huele a papaya y carne podrida…

–Te veo cuando termine este set –Susurro antes de finalizar la llamada y volver a su trabajo.

–¡TE TARDASTE BROIDIOTA! –Grito Bokuto cuando su amigo llego corriendo para agarrar a Mei que sostenía con los brazos extendidos.

–Ya llegue, no te desplumes –Decía apuradamente Kuro mientras iba dentro del auto para cambiar a la pequeña.- Listo, estas hermosa. Bro…

–¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! –Llevo sus manos detrás de su cuerpo, rehusándose a tomar a la bebe-

–Bro, ahora no. Ten toda mi billetera.

–Kuro, yo tengo un trabajo. Lo que quiero es un asiento adentro para ver el partido en una pantalla grande…

–Entiéndeme Bokuto. No admiten niños dentro de la cabina…

–¿Bebe quiere ver el partido?

–Escúchame, debes quedarte aquí con ella…

–Bebee quiere ver partidooo –Decía de manera cantarina mirando a la niña que sonrió y balbuceo-

–Bebe no quiere ver el partido.

–Bebe quiere entraaaaar~

–Bebe NO quiere entrar –Que discusión estúpida tenía con su amigo.

–Bebe, quiere, entrar –Finalizo Bokuto mirándole al igual que Mei. Suspiro.

Dentro de la cabina se escuchaban bajos murmullos, tomando un descanso mientras estaba el entretiempo en que los jugadores hablaban con sus capitanes y planeaban nuevas estrategias. No debían hacer mucho control ya que en esos momentos ponían a las mascotas que bailaban y entretenían al público.

La puerta fue abierta. No podían pasar desapercibidos ya que esta se encontraba a la izquierda de la pared con pantallas por lo que todo el personal les vería. Kuro entro y todos quedaron en silencio observándole.

–Chicos ella es Mei y… Y su niñero Bokuto Kotaro–Presento y el mutismo siguió.

–Saluda Mei –Dijo de manera suave el "niñero" antes de colgarse el bolso colorido de la niña al hombro como una diva.

–Aquí está el sillón, televisores al frente, el mini refri a un lado –Le decía apurado Kuro señalando las cosas mientras su amigo se sentaba emocionado.- ¿Todo bien?

–Perfecto… ¡Hey hey hey, ya arranca!

Kuro palmeo la espalda de su amigo luego de chistar para que mantuviera su voz baja y fue a ponerse el auricular con micrófono para comenzar a coordinar.

–Listo compañeros, tercer set da inicio.

–¿Lo contrataste de una agencia de niñeras? –Pregunto Tanaka mientras apretaba algunos botones sin despegar la mirada de las pantallas.

–¿Eh? Ah, si…

–Es amigo tuyo verdad…

–Si…

El partido se desarrollaba con rapidez pero dentro de la cabina, cada minuto era eterno. El sonido del tecleo, de la voz de Kuro era casi opacado por el llanto de Mei. El pelinegro la miraba de vez en cuando pero de ese modo no lograría que se calme, menos que se calle.

-Cámara dos enfoca a Ushijima Wakatoshi…

En la cancha el hombre encargado de esa cámara arrugo el ceño y miro a donde le pidió pero las órdenes no lograba entenderlas por un ruido que lo superaba.

–Michimiya dile al de la cámara cua…

–¿Qué estás diciendo? Kuro no puedo escucharte con el llanto de la niña –Se quitó los auriculares la castaña igual de desorientada que todo el equipo.

–¡¿TOCO LA RED?! QUE RIDICULO –Se quejaba Bokuto con la boca llena por un aperitivo que encontró en la mini heladera.

Todos miraron sofá que tenía encima a los dos dolores de cabeza para ellos.

–Prepárate cámara seis ¡Bokuto la bebe está llorando!

–Yaa lo seee –Decía rodando los ojos ante lo obvio- ¿No ves que estoy mirando el partido?

–Nunca vi a una peor niñera en el mundo –Se quejó en grave murmullo Kuro al acercarse a su amigo.

–Sera porque no soy niñera broidiota.

–Haz un maldito esfuerzo Bokuto, no puedo trabajar así –Le pidió antes de volver a voltear para intentar concentrarse.

–Listo cámara seis sigue al bebe, ¡Digo a Semi! –Se corrigió al instante.

El camarógrafo volteo al instante pero aún desconcertado.

–Pongan la cámara uno, ¡nono, mejor cámara dos, cámara dos!

En la cancha otro joven al instante volteo ante los gritos que escuchaba del auricular entremezclados con el fuerte llanto de una niña.

–¡Cámara dos sigue a cámara cuatro! ¡NO! ¡Cámara dos…

En los televisores se fue muy evidente el gran problema en la transmisión. Los camarógrafos que estaban cerca se miraban sin entender lo sucedido, sin comprender lo que pasaba.

 **~¡Y Karasuno anota el último punto del set. ¡Irán a las nacionales! Que gran partido, diría que el mejor del año. Lástima que no todos pudieron verlo…~**

La gente gritaba, festejaba. El equipo ganador se abrazaba sudorosos pero no les importaba.

En la cabina Kuro se dejó sentar sobre un escritorio, con sus hombros caídos y mirando la pantalla, escuchando el relato del locutor del partido que resaltaba la gran falla que hubo en la trasmisión.

Tsukishima estaciono la camioneta afuera del garaje de la casa. Ya se había hecho de noche, había tardado más de lo que había dicho. Suspiro al ingresar al hogar que estaba para su sorpresa en silencio. Dejo los zapatos en la entrada, se quitó el abrigo que colgó en un sostén de madera a un lado y arrojo el bolso en su cuarto que estaba de camino a la habitación de Mei.

Con la puerta entreabierta escuchaba un murmullo suave y bajo. Sus pasos se hicieron más silenciosos y se asomó allí para ver a Kuro en la mecedora con la bebe en brazos que dormía plácidamente por el arrullo que le daban.

– _But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo…_

–¿Qué le estas cantando? –Le pregunto murmurando, estando con los brazos cruzando mirándole.

Kuro paro de cantar. En su rostro se veía el semblante cansado, frustrado también. Tenía un cumulo de emociones haciendo una gran tormenta y en sus ojos eran muy evidente.

–A todo el mundo le gusta RadioHead –Dijo levantando la mirada. Algo en ella le erizo el cabello a Tsukishima.

Despacio la mirada del pelinegro fue a Mei que se removió en sueños, siendo tranquilizada por el canto que reanudo Kuro mientras volvía a mecerse. Tsukki rodo los ojos pero la bebe se calmó y quedo completamente dormida.

–¿Lo ves? Si funciona –Le decía sin ninguna emoción en especial en su voz.

Con cuidado se levantó y llevo a la pequeña a su cuna donde la acostó y cubrió con una manta, todo ante la mirada del rubio que se mantuvo en su lugar con los brazos cruzados.

–Oye…

–Shhh

–Tu shhh –Se quejó el menor mientras quedaban parados en el marco de la puerta del cuarto.- ¿Te es tan difícil animar el ambiente?

–¿Y a ti que te parece?

–Kuro no empieces…

–¿Por qué fingiré ser feliz si no es verdad? –Le preguntaba murmurando bajo.- Soy muy infeliz…

–Es deprimente –Le continuo el rubio siguiendo al mayor que iba al pasillo-

–Me importa una mierda…

–¿Sabes qué? –Le detuvo del brazo – Ya me estas molestando con todos tus feos momentos

–Arruine mi vida por Mei –Le contesto frunciendo el ceño

–Pues lo siento Kuro. La paternidad no tiene toda la diversión y fiesta que tú esperabas…

–Sabes que, tu estas feliz porque tu anterior vida era un asco –Le murmuro con molestia en su voz que mantenía baja para evitar despertar a la bebe que estaba a unos pasos de ellos.

–Oye, mi vida no era un asco –Se defendió.

–Si claro… -Rodo los ojos el pelinegro volviendo a retomar su camino a las escaleras.

–Mi vida era espectacular. Yo era mi propio jefe, decidía mis horarios, organizaba mi agenda, tenía tiempo libre…

–¿Para qué? –Se detuvo Kuro al inicio de las escaleras - ¿Más pasteles? Tú no tienes idea de lo que es una vida espectacular. Yo tenía la mejor vida. Iba a trabajar a partidos, me llovían mujeres y hombres que me invitaban tragos y comidas, se me arrojaban a los brazos…

Tsukishima sonrió rodando los ojos ante las menciones de la "vida maravillosa" de Kuro que solo se basaba en eso.

–¡¿Ves esto?! –Se señaló la camisa- ¡Me acosté con el chico que me vendió esta camisa!

–Eres un maldito asqueroso –Dijo con repugnancia Tsukki, mirándolo con indignación.

–Muchos decían que no se puede tenerlo todo pero adivina que, ¡Yo si lo tenía todo y era increíble!

La discusión que tenía era en susurros que reflejaban, más en Kuro, el estrés, la frustración que estaban liberando.

–Dices que eso es increíble porque es lo único que te interesa, lo que pasa por tu cabeza y se basa tu vida es en tener sexo –Le contesto Tsukishima sin inmutarse ni un poco por las palabras del mayor- Yachi se avergonzaba de ti, de tu modo de vida y nunca te lo dijo de frente porque incluso ella siendo mujer podía ser el doble de hombre que tú lo eres!

Tsukishima respiraba agitado mirando a Kuro que se mantuvo callado, ambos mirándose fijamente sin parpadear. Al final el rubio desvió la mirada ya que lo que había dicho no estaba bien.

–Escucha Tsukki –Empezó hablando con tranquilidad-Tu también deberías tener sexo pero el asunto es que si lo quieres, debes buscar a alguien que te soporte primero.

Una vez finalizo se dio media vuelta para ir a la escalera y comenzar a bajar en silencio, dejando a Tsukishima parado y mudo hasta que se recompuso al segundo.

–Muérete Kuro…

–Muérete tu –Le devolvió las palabras con el mismo veneno señalándole.

Tetsuro siguió bajando las escaleras, llegando a la planta baja. Tsukishima le siguió al final en silencio, observándole agarrar su chaqueta rompe viento que usaba para la moto, el casco y las llaves.

–No deberías andar en moto a estas horas, tu hija perdió a sus padres en un accidente…

–¡ELLA NO ES MI HIJA! –Grito volteándose, viendo al rubio dar un paso hacia atrás por reflejo.

Ambos quedaron callados. Mirándose en silencio. A pesar de ser esas palabras ciertas, dolieron. A uno más que al otro. La mirada de Kuro reflejo el dolor, el sufrimiento, la tristeza por la que pasaba y nadie le comprendía ni confortaba por el mal momento que había pasado.

–No es mi hija –Termino repitiéndolo pero con más firmeza.

–Entonces, ¿de quien es hija? –Le pregunto Tsukishima sin poder detener sus palabras, viendo como Kuro volteaba y se iba de la casa.

* * *

 _ **Muchas gracias por leer n.n**_

 _ **Espero les haya gustado. No tengan miedo a comentar, no muerdo(? xD Nah, mentira.**_

 _ **Besitos en la frentee~ Nanuu-Chan**_


	5. Nueva rutina, alegría y decepciones

**_Holaaaa~ -Entra corriendo y se va de cara al suelo- Auch... Dejemos las tonterías mías de lado xD Vamos a lo importante._**

 ** _¡ACTUALIZACIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_**

 ** _Este capitulo, es largo, más que los anteriores y doy el aviso de que este es el ANTE ULTIMO *o*_**

 ** _Bueno, este cap esta dedicado a todos ustedes que lo leen, me hace muy feliz n.n  
Quiero hacer una mención especial a Naza quien hizo la portada. Me morí de risa cuando me la mostro. Es perfecta :D_**

 ** _Agradezco a Andy Hunter por betear este capitulo. Muchas pero muchas gracias. Pasen por su perfil, tiene historias increibles._**

 ** _Sin más que decir, disfruten de la historia. Agradezco quienes me dejan un comentario, me sacan siempre una sonrisa. Besito en la frente para cada uno, nos vemos~ :D_**

* * *

En las silenciosas calles lo único que se escuchaba era el furioso rugir de la motocicleta que iba a mucha velocidad. Su dueño la hacía sonar como si de aquel modo dejara salir la frustración de ese día.

A pesar de ser altas horas de la noche, donde no había ni una persona en la calle ni un auto andando por allí, poco a poco fue bajando la velocidad, tomando consciencia de que era peligroso a pesar de todo.

Un parque solitario donde tampoco había un alma, ahí fue donde se detuvo. Dejando el casco junto a su motocicleta, Kuroo se bajó de ella y camino por el suave césped. Las luces del gran parque le iluminaban a él, el único ser allí.

La reciente discusión en susurros con Kei aún resonaba en su cabeza, pero aún más las últimas palabras dichas. Toda su frustración, tristeza, enojo, todo eso lo colmó, lo superó como nunca antes. Y se arrepentía.  
Tenía ganas de gritar, de liberar todo ello, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue cubrir su rostro queriendo eliminar aquel ardor en sus ojos mientras respiraba profundo, exhalando pesadamente para desaparecer esa sensación de presión en su pecho y el nudo en su garganta.

Mirando al cielo respiró profundo llenando sus pulmones del aire fresco que movía suavemente su cabello alborotado, eliminando poco a poco el ardor en sus ojos, abriendo su garganta cerrada y liberando su pecho de la presión.

Era eso lo que necesitaba, pero no de aquel modo. En silencio, solo, pasado aquel mal trago optó por inmediatamente voltear e ir a su moto que había dejado encendida, sin darse cuenta de ello. Se subió y se puso el casco para emprender la vuelta.

Al llegar a la casa, desde afuera todo se veía apagado, ni la luz de la habitación de Mei estaba prendida. Dejó su moto estacionada fuera del garaje para luego ingresar a la silenciosa casa, quitándose la chaqueta que dejó tirada sobre el respaldo de un sofá. Dando unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo llego al salón de estar donde estaba Tsukishima con la televisión prendida, poniendo pausa al alzar el control remoto, sin mirar a Kuroo en ningún momento.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Kuroo miraba a Tsukki observar el control remoto en sus manos como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo. Cuando el mayor suspiró, habló.

–Kuroo yo…

–No es necesario que lo digas –Le cortó el pelinegro negando con la cabeza mientras avanzaba al sofá donde estaba sentado el menor.

–En serio, yo lo…

–Descuida Tsukki –Le decía siendo sincero, manteniendo una voz calmada, relajada.

Ambos estaban arrepentidos por lo sucedido. Uno al lado del otro se mantuvieron sentados, mirando sus manos y sin hablar. Pero no era un silencio incomodo, solo que no sabían cómo empezar y Kuroo optó por dar inicio con un recuerdo suyo.

–Cuando tenía dieciséis años me fracture la espalda. Casi quedo paralizado –Comenzó.

Sintió al instante la mirada del menor en él.

–Yachi, ella… -Respiró profundo ante aquel recuerdo- Ella pasó todo el verano conmigo. Mirábamos películas, me preparaba a veces la comida, hablábamos, jugábamos juegos de mesa, PlayStation. Todos mis amigos se fueron de vacaciones, a divertirse, salir juntos. Ella pudo hacer lo mismo, pero no lo hizo. No pienso abandonarla si necesita de mí, nunca lo hice y no lo haré ahora… Aunque se haya ido.

El silencio volvió a reinar unos segundos pero, de nuevo, no era para nada incómodo.

No era solo por aquello que hizo Yachi. Valoro demasiado aquella acción, el valor por la amistad que tenían, siendo algo que considero mucho, que recordaba y nunca olvidaría. Se había hecho su mejor amiga antes que eso, pero lo valoro como una verdadera amistad.

–Yo…-Carraspeó un instante Tsukishima- Saqué algunos de sus videos caseros. Quería…-Sonrió levemente mientras suspiraba y recordaba- Tenía ganas de verlos, escucharlos… _–_ Le contaba mientras veía a Kuroo tomar una de las cajas de los videos sobre la mesita ratona.- Encontré uno y… Debes verlo…

En aquel momento el pelinegro reparó en la televisión donde se reproducía uno de aquellos videos caseros que estaba en pausa, siendo retrocedido unos minutos para luego reproducirlo. Ambos sonrieron al ver y escuchar a sus amigos de nuevo, aunque no estaban más.

En la pantalla se veía a la pareja que ingresaba a la habitación de Mei. Ambos reían con suavidad hasta que la puerta se había abierto, entrando primero Yachi con su pequeña en brazos, estando por fin en casa. Todas las paredes pintadas de un azul cielo, siendo el techo inclinado del lado de enfrente donde unas bellas nubes decoraban aquella parte.

– _Jaja, ¡Taraaan! –_ Se escuchó la voz de Yamaguchi en el video quien era el que filmaba- _¿Qué te parece?_ _Usé el azul cielo y lavanda que querías… Me encanta como quedó, ¿Y a ti?_

La intención del primerizo padre era grabar la reacción de su bella esposa al ver la habitación de su pequeña y bellamente decorada con esa pintura en el techo donde iba la cuna de su hija. Esperaba una sonrisa, unos halagos a favor pero la cara de Yachi era otra.

– _¿Cuándo pintaste el cuarto Tadashi? –_ Le pregunto mirándole algo molesta a pesar que su expresión era relajada.

– _Cuando estabas en el hospital, quería darte una sorpresa –_ Le respondió el mayor que se le notó en su voz la perdida de la emoción al no obtener la reacción esperada.

– _Tadashi, debías haberlo hecho hace tres días –_ Le decía recordándole lo acordado- _Huele demasiado a pintura…_

– _P-pero… Se ha estado secando por d-doce horas –_ Yamaguchi se puso un poco ansioso porque no aceptaba el cuarto pintado-

– _No ha pasado el tiempo suficiente…-_ Se negaba la rubia mirando a la bebé en sus brazos-

– _P-pero no lo entiendes, no hay…_

– _Aún huele a pintura aquí, Tadashi._

– _La pintura esta seca preciosa –_ La cámara fue posada en un mueble aún encendida. Yamaguchi apareció en el cuadro, avanzando a donde las nubes decoraban la pared, pasando sus manos por allí, para que viera que era cierto.- _Sabes que no traería a nuestra bebe a un cuarto con pintura fresca…_

– _Ya sé que no está fresca –_ La voz de Yachi cambiaba a más molesta- _Pero el olor permanecerá unos días más…_

Aquellas acciones de parte de la pareja en la televisión le saco una sonrisa a Tsukishima y Kuro que se miraron un instante antes de volver a mirar la pantalla.

– _No, no, no es cierto, el lugar estuvo bien ventilado –_ Negaba Yamaguchi poniéndose un poco más serio mirando a su esposa.- _Me esforcé mucho en esto…_

– _Tadashi tu no hiciste eso –_ Decía completamente segura la rubia mientras negaba con la cabeza- _¿Cuándo pintaste una nube o siquiera agarraste un pincel?_

– _Bueno, supervisé el trabajo del pintor –_ Reconoció Yamaguchi pero manteniendo su expresión seria.-

– _¿Lo supervisaste? Tadashi, fue solo una cosa que debías hacer..._

– _Cuando vimos la habitación le dije que bello estaría para poner unas nubes –_ Le explicaba el mayor señalando la pared, ladeando su rostro para ver a su esposa negar con la cabeza.

– _Olvídalo, no dormirá aquí –_ Volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras volteaba.

– _P-pero…_

– _Saca la cuna –_ Dio por finalizado la rubia mientras salía del cuarto, quedando grabada la pequeña discusión que tuvieron aquel día.

Tsukishima sonriendo levemente mientras tomaba el control remoto y pausaba el video, volteando su rostro a Kuroo que sonreía también.

–¿Quiéres decir que está bien que seamos pésimos padres y constantemente nos odiemos? –Le preguntó estando cruzado de brazos sin dejar de sonreír, sacándole una pequeña carcajada al rubio.-

–Si…-Concordó Tsukishima asintiendo, viendo de nuevo el control remoto en sus manos, suspirando- No debemos, adaptarnos a sus vidas…

–Es horrendo estar aquí –Dijo Kuroo precipitadamente, sintiendo que por fin perdía un peso en sí mismo al confesar aquello, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa al rubio- Es como un museo, hay fotos de ellos en todos lados, en las escaleras, en los salones, cocina… Odio esa pintura de Elvis Presley con efectos de colores de Marilyn Monroe…

Ambos miraron la pared donde colgaba aquel gran cuadro con cuatro imágenes iguales del rostro del cantante de rock and roll Elvis Presley pero con los colores variados del conocido cuadro de Marilyn Monroe.

–Tienes razón… Es horrendo…-Comentó Tsukishima arrugando la nariz levemente.

–Tengo ganas de sacarla…

–Kuroo, si vamos a vivir aquí –Comenzó a decir el rubio, ambos hablando en voz baja en todo momento- No podemos estar caminando en puntas como si fueran a entrar por la puerta… Ellos nunca volverán –Terminó de decir sintiendo sus ojos arder levemente.

El pelinegro vio al rubio que ahora subía sus piernas al sofá, abrazándolas ligeramente. Suspirando rodeó sus hombros con su brazo, juntándolo con él, suspirando los dos juntos más aliviados. Era momento de seguir adelante a sus modos.

Un nuevo día, una mañana movida para ambos pero tranquila, comenzaron a hacer los cambios.

En cajas pequeñas iban llenándolas con las fotografías enmarcadas de la familia. Algunas eran con la familia, con ellos, cada una las contemplaban unos segundos antes de guardarlas envueltas, comenzando a vaciar la casa de la cantidad de fotografías que habían. Las que dejaban eran las de la pequeña Mei que en su mayoría dejaron en la pared de la escalera luego de quitar de allí todas las de Yamaguchi y Yachi. Dejaron muy pocas, dos o tres donde estaba la pareja junto a ellos.

Kuro fue luego por lo que principalmente quería quitar. Aquel cuadro espantoso. Con cuidado lo retiró, teniendo en mente que lo publicaría en internet en vez de dejarlo juntando polvo en el garaje donde nunca lo sacarían. Tal vez alguien con gustos similares a los de su amiga lo querría y lo exhibiría en su casa.

En el espacio que aquel cuadro dejaba lo reemplazaron con un marco grande que encontraron entre otros, suponiendo que sus amigos querían seguir llenando la casa de fotos. Usaron uno donde pusieron la foto que les sacaron a ellos con Mei el día de su primer cumpleaños.

–Un poco más a la izquierda…-Decía Tsukishima mirando el cuadro que era movido por el mayor- Mi izquierda Kuroo, no la tuya…

–Pero si estamos del mismo lado –Dijo el pelinegro mirándole, viendo la sonrisa burlona del otro que jugaba con él.

–¿Por qué esta foto? Lo bueno es que soy muy fotogénico. Expresión que ponga me queda muy bien –Comentaba viendo el marco que era limpiado por el rubio- Tienes expresión de querer estornudar… Mira, tienes un moco…

Se apartó rápidamente aunque ligo un golpe del trapo que sostenía Tsukishima cuando dejó un moco suyo en el vidrio de la foto justo en la nariz del otro. Estallo en carcajadas mientras veía al rubio limpiarlo mientras se quejaba y le decía asqueroso.

La motocicleta, Kuroo optó por dejarla. En el garaje la cubrió con una manta blanca, no la necesitaría de momento. Tsukishima en el jardín pidió plantar flores nuevas que serían regadas por los aspersores instalados en el césped que rodeaban la casa.

Los dos terminaron conformes en como dejaron el interior de la casa. Le dieron pequeños cambios, iban poco a poco pero de momento estaban bien con lo hecho, con los pasos dados hasta el momento que fueron muchos desde que iniciaron su convivencia bajo el mismo techo.

Cuando al fin se pudieron establecer, quedar satisfechos con los cambios, había iniciado el verano.  
Tsukishima despertaba y preparaba el desayuno, teniendo la radio de Mei cerca para saber cuándo despertara, ir a buscarla.

Kuroo era de despertar más tarde, su trabajo de los partidos eran usualmente a la tarde. Removiéndose en las sabanas, retirando su cabeza de entre las almohadas que eran las causantes de su cabello de recién despertado, ladeo su cuerpo, encontrándose con otro rostro que le sonrió adormecido.

Tenía cabello castaño muy claro, casi rubio. Unos bellos ojos claros que le miraron pícaramente al mismo tiempo que le sonreía cubriendo un poco más su cuerpo con la sabana.

–Buenos días Kuroo –Le saludo cálidamente mientras se acercaba más al pelinegro.

–Buen día… -Su rostro se apartó un instante del joven que iba a besarle, parpadeando para poder verle bien pero en realidad, no recordaba su nombre-… Gatito…

En la puerta, ya cambiados se despidieron con un largo beso, siendo el joven quien casi no quería soltar a Kuroo.

–Muchas gracias por la cena de anoche –Le agradeció con su sonrisa ladina al joven que podría tener un orgasmo de solo verla si no se contenía.

–No debes agradecer –Decía embelesado el chico que sonreía y quería de nuevo tirarse a sus labios.

–La próxima te invitare yo…

Tsukishima estaba bajando por las escaleras con Mei recién despertada, presenció lo que se llevaba a cabo en la puerta de la casa.

–Que patético –Sonrió levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza y rodaba los ojos antes de dirigirse a la cocina para darle de comer a la bebé.

Mientras iba allí la bajó al suelo, la había cambiado cuando fue por ella. Sosteniéndola por sus brazos con firmeza la intentó ayudar a que diera algunos pasos, manteniéndola levantada con su agarre.

–Vamos Mei… El izquierdo…-Decía en voz baja mientras iba un poco adelante pero la niña estaba fija a no mover ningún pie.

–Ya caminará cuando tenga ganas o quiera conseguir algo –Le dijo Kuroo apareciendo de la nada detrás del rubio, tomando por debajo de los brazos a la menor que sonrió al ser alzada.

–En los libros sobre bebés que estuve leyendo decían que a los quince meses debería levantarse, estar por lo menos hablando o caminar…–Le contestó Tsukishima pasando al lado del pelinegro que daba vuelta un panqueque en la sartén- No hizo nada aún…

–En algunos libros dicen que a tu edad deberías estar casado y con uno o dos hijos –Le respondió sonriendo burlón mientras le entregaba a Mei para poder servirse en su plato el desayuno.

–Aquel joven no debería estar lejos de mi edad. Pobre de él, cree que algún día le invitaras tú la cena –Decía con tono burlón mientras acomodaba a la bebé en su cadera y servía con su mano libre en el recipiente de colores infantiles la papilla para la niña.

–¿Acaso querías que le dijera que nunca más lo volvería a ver ni contactar y que fue solo simple sexo?

–¿De dónde los sacas? –Le preguntó dándole a Mei que río bajito al ser pasada de nuevo mientras Kuroo miraba confundido a Tsukishima- Hablo de las mujeres y los jóvenes. Estas aquí con Mei y conmigo, después trabajas y terminas viniendo para aquí.

Su mirada se cruzó con la del pelinegro un instante.

–Es un secreto, tengo mis métodos –Terminó sonriendo Kuroo ladinamente.

–Mira vos…-Contestó Tsukishima asintiendo, terminando por encoger sus hombros y tomar a la bebé para dirigirse a su sillita y darle de comer.

Kuroo no mantenía su atlético cuerpo ahora con solo cargar a la bebé, salir con ella, recoger juguetes o con simples movimientos rutinarios sumados con una dieta. Prefería el método tradicional que pocos usaban y eso era saliendo a correr tranquilamente. Pero antes debía prepararse, precalentar, flexionar, estirarse para evitar lastimadura alguna.

El barrio era grande, tranquilo a pesar de los niños que por la tarde corrían y jugaban a los gritos. Todas las casas tenían amplios jardines, no era un barrio privado pero se notaba que la gente que residía allí, tenía dinero. Pero eso era algo que no le interesaba a Kuroo, quien ahora estaba haciendo algunas flexiones en el césped de la casa donde vivía.

No vio cuando el vecino de enfrente, Oikawa, salía para ir a revisar el buzón en busca de cartas como una rutina por las mañanas. Pero yendo perfectamente peinado, con una bata que era de Iwaizumi y caía levemente por uno de sus hombros, dejando descubierto un poco de su piel. Siendo el cuello y la clavícula hasta ahí.

–Por los santos…-Susurraba mirando a Kuroo mientras abría sin mirar el buzón- Muéstrame tu espalda… Ahh si~ -Decía con gusto al ver al pelinegro levantarse y voltear casi por completo mientras hacía su rutina de estiramiento, dejándole ver bien sus brazos fuertes al portar una remera suelta que dejaba ver un poco de su pecho con abdominales marcados.

–Es fuerte como Iwa-chan~... Pero más flexible… Se estira como gatito desesperezandose…-Murmuraba a lo bajo mientras movía las cartas en sus manos que no leía siquiera. Tenía su mirada sin disimulo en el moreno que al voltear cruzaron miradas haciéndole sobresaltar- ¡¿Haciendo ejercicio por la mañana?! –Dijo repentinamente sonriendo mientras se reprendía internamente.

–Buenos días precioso –Le guiñó un ojo. Era por costumbre hacer eso de dirigirse con esas palabras.

–Aaay que traviesoo~ -Ronroneó el castaño sonriendo divertido viendo pasar a Kuroo delante suyo que comenzaba a trotar.

–¡Hola Kuroo! –Saludo un vecino que si mal no recordaba el pelinegro, estaba casado con otro hombre y tenían un hijo. Pero por cómo le miraba al pasar trotado, parecería que se olvidó de eso- ¿Has visto la novela anoche?

–¿Novela? –Repitió las palabras sin entender mientras seguía avanzando, tomando cada vez más su propio ritmo-

Kuroo se sentía algo confundido. Sin necesidad de voltear el rostro, podía ver que todos los vecinos se asomaban o regaban el césped que era regado también por los aspersores o iban a buscar al buzón las cartas que recibían. Todos al mismo tiempo mirándole sin mucho disimulo.

–Hola –Dijo repentinamente un joven de cabello castaño quien también está casado con un hombre grande de cabello blanco que hasta el día de la fecha no le escuchó decir ni una palabra. Aone si mal no recordaba era su nombre.- Lo siento… No quería asustarte. ¿Sales a trotar seguido?

–Si… Lo hago casi todas las mañanas –Le contesto Kuroo mientras seguía trotando con el joven a su lado-

–Tendríamos que entrenar juntos… Soy… Futakuchi –Le decía agitado, quedando atrás poco a poco ante el ritmo más rápido que iba tomando el pelinegro.

–Soy Kuroo y uso este tiempo para mí… Para pensar, meditar…-Le sonrió levemente y comenzó a ir mucho más rápido, siendo ese su propio paso de trote, dejando mucho atrás al castaño que no le pudo seguir el ritmo.

Cada vez la gente del vecindario estaba más loca y acosadora.

Tsukishima inspeccionaba el trabajo hecho en su cafetería. Una de las paredes fue tirada para poder hacer del lugar más espacioso y que el sector donde las mesas y sillas se agrandara teniendo un sector donde estaría el otro mostrador que exhibiría más de sus pasteles, galletas entre otras cosas. Lo tenía en la mente hace tiempo planeado y consiguió quien lo hiciera al pie de la letra como quería.

-Espere un momento, no estoy comprendiéndolo bien –Negó con la cabeza el rubio mirando al jefe mayor de obra- Habíamos ya terminado en cerrar el número. No entiendo de donde salieron estos costos extras…-Señalo unos números más en el papel que le entregó el hombre.

-Sucede, joven Tsukishima, que la obra resulto más complicada de lo previsto ante todo lo que pidió…

-Aaah, complicado –Sonrió levemente asintiendo a la par que el sujeto delante suyo pero su sonrisa no duró más- Mi vida, es complicada, mucho más que todo esto. ¿Usted habría previsto que le dejen a cargo un bebé? No, así que…

-Joven Tsukishima –Le interrumpió un hombre con casco amarillo y ropa llena de polvo que cargaba a Mei.

-Mil perdones –Se disculpó el rubio tomando a la pequeña a quien le sacudió el polvillo que había en el suelo de la obra- Discúlpenme un ratito…

Sonreía mientras retrocedía, terminando por voltear y eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro al pasar por unas gruesas cortinas de plástico que mantenían el sonido, suciedad y demás cosas de la construcción apartado y aislado de la cafetería donde había gente comprando o consumiendo en la tienda sin ser afectados por lo que sucedía del otro lado.

–Asahi –Llamó al hombre que terminaba de despedir a una cliente y le miró- Te pedí que la cuidaras, la encontraron gateando en la construcción…

–¿En serio? Wow, que rápida es…-Comento mientras salía de detrás del mostrador al momento que el rubio ingresó siguiéndole- Tsukishima…

–Tenla un momento…-Le pidió estirando sus brazos con la niña.

–No puedo, yo…-Justamente a su lado se iban una pareja al terminar de comer su pedido pagado- ¡Hay trabajo! Debo limpiar… -Sonreía comenzando a recoger las tazas y limpiar la mesa, estando de espaldas con expresión de terror al sentir la mirada fija de su jefe en la espalda.

–Te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes –Le continuo siguiendo al hombre joven a pesar de su apariencia no aparentaba su edad -

–Tsukishima, yo…-Se volteó mirándole nervioso sin saber bien que decir- Estas hermoso hoy, te ves mil veces mejor con la bebé contigo en brazos –Sonrió ampliamente aunque internamente sudaba mares- ¿A-a que no se ve bien? –Pidió un poco de ayuda a los demás empleados que voltearon a otro lado a hacer algo- D-deberías modelar para revistas de accesorios de bebés ¡Q-quiero decir, con bebés! Te queda bien de accesorio, ¡Debo ir a atender! –Termino escapando como los demás, haciendo suspirar al rubio.

Ya pasada la hora, Tsukishima volvió a la casa. Kuroo aquel día no trabajaba, estaba de vago tirado en el sofá pero el tiempo de relajación y tiempo libre se vio terminada al igual que su maratón de la serie cuando le dejó a Mei sobre la panza bruscamente dejándole sin aire.

Ahora que por fin podía darse su tiempo de relax, lo usaría para darse un buen baño con sus sales, espuma y agua cálida en la bañera. Terminando de darse una ducha para quitarse el polvo de la construcción dejó que se llenara la tina que previamente fue limpiada de todos los juguetes que tenía de Mei dentro. Era su momento de paz y relajación donde podía relajar el ceño fruncido y suspirar de alivio mientras movía su mano con suavidad por debajo del agua, escuchando el sonido leve que hacía.

Kuroo debajo estaba ahora recostado en un sofá pequeño que era de Mei, teniendo solo parte de su espalda y brazos tirados a los lados con la pequeña al lado entretenida con sus juguetes en vez de mirar la televisión donde tenía el canal de dibujos infantiles. Si lo quitaba, se pondría a llorar a pesar de que no lo veía.

–Aún sigo sin entender estos programas…-Murmuró de manera algo desganada pero a pesar de eso, quedó completamente capturado por el capítulo que daban- Pero te dejan mensajes muy profundos como el anime… Pero los de canales infantiles se centran más en el valor de la amistad, el trabajo en equipo… ¿No?

Al voltear el rostro donde la niña en vez de estar sentada como acostumbraba jugando, frente a sus ojos en aquel momento se estaba levantando por si sola quedando parada en su lugar sonriendo, dejando ver algunos pequeños dientes que ya le habían salido.

–Tsukishima…-Murmuró alto pero despacio mientras se incorporaba con lentitud- ¡Tsukishima! Por favor Mei, quédate así, bien, quietecita ahí...-Le decía moviéndose con precaución como si fuera a hacer un movimiento brusco que pudiera hacerla sentarse.- ¡TSUKKI!

–¡¿Qué, Kuroo?! –Le gritó mientras apretaba con algo de fuerza sus parpados. Adiós paz- ¡No me llames así!

–¡Al demonio eso! ¡Se paró!

–¡No me interesa si tuviste problemas con tu hombría Kuroo! –Le contestó para luego gruñir de frustración.

–¡ESO NO! –Le respondió gruñendo- ¡Mei se paró!

–¡¿Qué?! –Grito el rubio abriendo sus ojos sorprendido, escuchando los gritos en la planta baja del pelinegro que le decía que la niña iba a caminar. Esos serían sus primeros pasos- ¡No puede hacerlo ahora Kuroo! ¡¿Por qué justo ahora?!

Mientras se gritaban, insultaban y demás, Tsukishima tomo una toalla que colgaba allí pero era una pequeña, para manos, ni siquiera rodearía su cintura.

–¡Va a caminar! ¡Apúrate! –Le apuraba el pelinegro viendo a la bebé que amagó a avanzar- No, no, no, espera un poco…

Tomó la bata que allí había y se la colocó mientras salía del baño goteando, mojando el suelo pero no importaba en ese momento, aunque casi resbalaba por las escaleras y las bajaba sentado. Opto por bajar a prisas pero con precaución.

–¡Ya voy idiota! –Le gritó mientras bajaba casi llegando al final- ¡Detenla, gato estúpido!

–¡¿Cómo mierda hago eso?! –Le contestó, recibiendo un regaño de Tsukishima por la mala palabra-

–¡Solo detenla demonios! –Llego por fin abajo y sosteniéndose de la baranda de la escalera dio el giro para correr por el pasillo donde piso un juguete de Mei y cayó de rodillas.

–No llegará, no llegará…-Murmuró Kuro al escuchar el golpe seguido de gritos del rubio que pedía que detuviera a la bebé que estaba por dar el primer paso-

Optó por detenerla como le pidió. Pero de la manera más imbécil del mundo. Empujarla. Obviamente Mei al caer de cola, siendo amortiguada por el pañal, de todos modos comenzó a llorar.

–Lo siento Mei, no fue mi culpa, él me lo pidió –Se disculpó al instante arrodillándose frente a ella.

–Llegué…-Apareció el rubio rengueando un poco ya que sentía unas punzadas por pisar aquel juguete del demonio- Kuroo, ¿Qué le hiciste?

–Me gritabas que la detuviera, entre en crisis y solo… La empujé –Le contestó viendo al instante la mirada enfurecida del rubio- Fue uno leve…

–Te pedí que la detuvieras idiota no que la traumaras de por vida –Le regañó yendo hacía el pelinegro que creyó que le golpearía pero en realidad tomó a la bebé para calmarla- Por tu culpa no caminará nunca, vivirá gateando por los suelos y obviamente le diré que es por ti.

–Pero fue tu culpa también –Intentó razonar el mayor mientras se incorporaba, siendo por supuesto, ignorado.

–¿Qué te hizo el idiota de Kuroo? Mira que empujarte…-Se escuchaba la voz del rubio que caminaba por el pasillo.

Luego de aquel día Mei olvidó completamente el empujón. No tardó en comenzar a levantarse y caminar ante la mirada de sus padrinos que la felicitaron pero día tras día comenzaban a tener dolor de espalda, más Tsukishima al seguirla ya que iba para todos lados. Siempre debía tener un par de ojos puesto encima ya que ahora iba a por todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, teniendo que comenzar a mover algunas cosas que pudieran ser peligrosas para la menor.

Kuro reía pero Kei no, al ver a la niña irse de bruces al suelo sin dejar de reír mientras la seguían, levantándose al instante y seguir.

–No es gracioso –Le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo al pelinegro, siendo seguido de otro sonido de golpe pero que no fue ocasionado por ellos.- ¡Mei!

Los primeros días eran los que les mantenían más preocupados. El primero en rendirse fue Kuroo. Con solo caminar al lado de la menor le era más que suficiente a pesar de ser regañado por Tsukishima que se quejaba por cuidarla en ropa interior y vagar por la casa de manera tan campante.

–¿Qué? Ella anda en pañales y no le dices nada –Señaló con su mano, que sostenía una cerveza, a la niña que tenía su vaso entrenador entre sus manitas. Como dijo Kuroo, tenía solo el pañal.

–Es una bebé, tú un adulto patético –Justificó Tsukishima arrojándole un zapato de la menor, a la cabeza del mayor.

Ya la emoción del momento pasó. El rubio perdió de vista a la menor pero lo uso para poder sentarse en el suelo junto a la escalera donde Kuroo ponía una reja para que la bebé no intentara subir.

–Listo, terminé… -Sonrió victorioso una vez acabado.

–Te lo preguntaré de nuevo… ¿Giras el cuadrado en el tetris? –Le preguntó el rubio soltando una sonrisa algo desganada- La pusiste al revés…-Rio esta vez con ganas al ver a Kuroo comprobar lo dicho- Sí que eres idiota, no puede ir al revés por el escalón. Necesitaba esta dosis de burla de ti para tener energías…

–Ja ja, que gracioso…-Terminó riendo con el rubio, ambos agotados viendo a la menor pasar caminando frente a ellos.

–Iré a preparar la cena…-Murmuró el menor incorporándose, escuchándose en la casa uno que otro sonido que era Mei al impactar contra el suelo.

–¿No le hiciste papilla? –Le pregunto Kuroo apareciendo en la cocina una vez terminó de cambiarse, luego de un baño rápido.

–No, hice fideos caseros –Decía el rubio completamente concentrado sentado frente a la bebé que estaba en su pequeña silla- Es la única persona en el mundo que no comió nada preparado por mí, esto se volvió personal…

Su mirada estaba fija en la menor que observaba a Kuroo, pero al ver la cuchara acercarse a su boca, ladeo un poco su rostro.

–Vamos Mei… Solo un poco…-Le decía calmadamente Kei siguiendo los movimientos de la cabeza de la menor con la cuchara.

Los dos adultos miraban fijamente a Mei quien terminó abriendo su pequeña boca, aceptando al fin la comida. Sonrieron al ver a la bebé reir y comer gustosa, moviéndose un poco ansiosa por recibir más, comiendo sin dudar la siguiente cucharada.

–¡Lo hizo! –Levantó la voz repentinamente Tsukishima, sobresaltando a Kuroo y la pequeña- ¡Al fin!

Se levantó con emoción contenida, volteando y viendo a Kuroo que sonreía también.

–En tu cara Kuroo –Le soltó, viendo la expresión confundida del mayor.

–¿Y ahora qué hice?...

Tsukishima optó por dejar de lado el intento de alimentar a Mei con papillas o recetas que encontraba en los libros con consejos para padres primerizos. Lo mismo que preparaba para él y Kuroo en las comidas lo hacía para la pequeña, obviamente en raciones aptas para ella, con menos condimentos y saludable también.

Como aquel día quería preparar algo distinto, aventurarse a otros preparativos, acompañó a Kuroo al supermercado. Siempre se turnaban en ir para hacer las compras pero aquella vez fueron los dos juntos, siendo observados por la gente allí, confundidos por algunos que creían que eran una familia. Pero la mayoría de las miradas se las robaba Kuroo, quien sonreía como si nada, empujando el carrito donde estaba Mei sentada.

Muchos hombres y mujeres lanzaban miradas al pelinegro que se hacía el desentendido, pero era consciente de los ojos puestos en él. Tsukishima también se dio cuenta y llegó a contar cuantos fueron los que miraron a Kuroo. Fue en aquel momento que lo comprendió.

–Ahora lo entiendo…-Sonrió de lado ante aquel descubrimiento, viendo la ceja arqueada del pelinegro- Tú secreto…

–¿Cuál secreto? –Le preguntó Kuroo mirándole sin entender o, más bien, haciéndose el desentendido.

–No te hagas el tonto que te mueres por sonreír. Ahora entiendo porque vas tan contento y lo vuelves aún más cuando haces las compras –Le decía lo obvio el rubio- Aquí consigues a tus conquistas que te invitan a cenar y tener sexo. Usas a Mei para atraerles…

-Algo positivo tenía que brindarme la pequeña…-Sonrió al fin ladinamente mientras revolvía con suavidad el cabello de la menor. Si tuviera oído biónico habría escuchado a algunos suspirar enamorados.

–Confieso que me dio curiosidad –Dijo repentinamente Tsukishima mientras comenzaba a mirar algunos vegetales que debía llevar.

–¿Qué cosa? –Le preguntó el pelinegro sin entender.

–Cómo lo haces. Quiero verlo –Hablaba completamente seguro- Haz tu show, tu magia, la chispa…

–¿Chispa? –Repitió para luego mirarle aún más confundido- Espera… ¿Qué te coqueteé? ¿Aquí?

–Sí, ¿Acaso no puedes, no sabes? –Le provocó mirándole de manera burlona-¿Tu magia no funciona con todos o todas?

–Estás loco, no voy a fingir –Negó al instante Kuroo, volteando a un estante con condimentos que si mal no recordaba, Tsukishima debía comprar.

–Que patético eres –Sonrió de lado el rubio mientras acomodaba las bolsas con vegetales en el carrito.

-Tsukishima, mira –Le mostró un paquete que saco de su estante para mostrársela- Leí que estos son muy buenos para los bebes, son los que compras, ahora que recuerdo. Pero no entiendo el nombre, la pronunciación…-Le leyó el nombre del paquete de manera brutal e inentendible.

–No, así no –Le contestó el rubio para luego pronunciar bien el nombre que decía en el paquete-

–Ahh, está en inglés, nunca fui bueno en esa materia…-Comentó acomodando el condimento en el estante- Tienes buen oído para los idiomas…

–No es para tanto –Sonrió levemente el rubio encogiéndose de hombros pero halagado por lo dicho- Tomaba clases extras en el instituto, me iba bien y tenía buenas notas…-Termino quedando con la oración suspendida, mirando a Kuroo que comenzó a sonreír.

–¿Qué tal? –Pregunto el pelinegro viendo que Tsukishima levantaba las manos como si se rindiera.

–Está bien, eres bueno pero no diré…

–¿Tsukishima?

Los dos voltearon a la voz que llamaba al menor, encontrándose con un hombre alto que sonreía acercándose a ellos.

–Ukai…-Susurró el rubio enderezándose bien, llevando inconscientemente su mano al cabello que no podría acomodar bien en aquel momento- Kuroo, él es Ukai, el doctor de Mei…-Le presentó, sin pasar desapercibido para Kuroo, el comportamiento del otro.

Ambos adultos se saludaron con un suave apretón de manos amistoso.

–Que agradable verte, ¿Él es… –Hablo Ukai refiriéndose a Kuroo.

–¡No! –Le cortó inmediatamente Tsukishima terminando por carraspear un poco y sonreír- Él es el mejor amigo de la pareja que se casó con mi mejor amigo y…

–Suena algo complicado –Decía el doctor viendo al rubio confundirse con sus propias palabras.

-Estamos criando a Mei los dos juntos –Le salvó Kuroo al joven que asentía- Tsukishima comentó lo bueno que es el doctor de la bebé –Comenzó a decir, riendo internamente por la manera en que le empezó a mirar Kei, diciéndole con la mirada que se callara- Lo dijo varias veces, seguro que se refiere a su trato con los pequeños…

–Kuroo –Le detuvo Tsukishima sonriéndole levemente pero por dentro quería ahorcarlo - ¿Por qué no vas a por la carne?

–Está bien, los dejo solos, ya entendí que sobro aquí –Comenzó a avanzar empujando el carrito. Se liaría una buena del rubio en casa.

–Un niño de pre escolar es mucho más maduro que él –Decía sonriéndole al doctor que rio- Lo decía en serio…

–¿Cómo estás? ¿Se manejan bien juntos? –Le preguntó curioso Ukai mientras acomodaba la liga en su cabeza que mantenía su cabello hacía atrás.

–Sí, tenemos nuestros horarios bien distribuidos, gracias a mí, en una pizarra –Le respondió sintiéndose más relajado, siendo observados con algo de curiosidad por Kuroo un poco más lejos de allí.

–¿Y los horarios bien organizados en la pizarra dice si tienes tiempo libre? –Le miró arqueando una ceja mientras le sonreía.

–Por supuesto. Son los lunes, miércoles y cada dos viernes –Contestó, recordando por un instante las disputas que tuvo con Kuroo cuando debieron plantarse a decidir los días libres.

–Interesante –Asintió Ukai llevando su mano a su nuca, rascándose levemente en un gesto nervioso- ¿Este viernes es el que tienes libre?

–Sí…-Contestó Tsukishima entendiendo a donde iba la pregunta, esperando a que el mayor lo dijera.

–¿Este viernes a las ocho saldrías conmigo? –Le preguntó por fin el doctor que recibió al instante el asentimiento del rubio- En el consultorio tengo tu teléfono, quiero decir, por Mei lo tienen…

–Sí, entiendo –Le detuvo Kei antes de que se pusiera nervioso aunque ambos lo disimulaban muy bien.

–Te llamaré –Terminó sonriendo Ukai antes de despedirse del rubio, volteando para irse por lados distintos.

–Anótalo como un logro Kuroo, tenías razón en algo…-Sonrió Tsukishima pasando por su lado, notándose su humor más alegre- Este lugar es bueno para coquetear con personas…

Cuando se hizo el día viernes, Tsukishima desde la tarde ya estaba preparándose, siendo burlado en todo momento por Kuro. Por la cantidad de sales en el baño, el debate de que se pondría, como se peinaba, algo que el rubio pudo contratacarle ya que el cabello de Kuroo, era mil veces peor e imposible de peinar. Una hora antes de lo acordado, Kei ya estaba cambiado y sentado esperando. Una vez terminado de verificar también que la casa estuviera en orden. El pie del menor se movía algo ansioso mientras esperaba, leyendo una revista como hizo el día que tendría una cita con Kuroo, un día que no quería recordar.

–¿Cuánto falta para que llegue tu adorado doctor? –Le preguntó el pelinegro apareciendo por el pasillo con Mei en brazos, viendo al rubio sentado.

–No le llames así, tiene nombre y no debería demorar, ya casi se hace la hora –Murmuró lo ultimó dándole un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca.

–Aun no entiendo cómo pudo invitarte –Dijo repentinamente Kuroo recibiendo una mirada afilada del otro- Lo que quiero decir, es un doctor y tú su paciente…-Justificó.

–Es un doctor de menores; un pediatra –Suspiró al entender lo que quiso decir- Si quisiera salir con un verdadero paciente, estaría en muchos problemas porque son menores de edad, iría a…

Cuando el sonido del timbre de la casa sonó, como resorte Tsukishima se levantó para ir a la puerta, alisando su ropa que era una camisa azul ceñida a su cintura y un pantalón negro también apretado pero cómodo para él. Su cabello había logrado darle un toque a aquella pequeña rebeldía que tenía y había quedado perfecto, se dio cuenta cuando Kuro se quedó viéndole una vez término de prepararse. Lo tomó como un visto bueno.

–Hola, buenas noches –Le saludó a Ukai que iba de camisa anaranjada pero no tan chillón y saco negro al igual que su pantalón. Estaba muy bien vestido y Tsukishima con disimulo logró verle entero.

–Buenas noches Tsukishima –Le correspondió el saludo el mayor, siendo menos disimulado al contemplarle- No tengo palabras para describirte… Wow. Podría decirte todos los halagos que tengo en este momento pero me quedaría sin nada el resto de la noche.

Kuroo los observaba como lo hizo Kei aquel día que despidió al joven en la casa. Él lo consideraba patético el modo de conquista que tenía el doctor pero no le culpaba, cada uno tenía su estilo para tener la atención de la persona que uno quiere atraer.

–Buenas noches Kuroo –Le saludó Ukai al pelinegro que salió de su mente para devolver el saludo- Espero que Mei no lo extrañe mucho esta noche…

-No se preocupe por eso, ella estará bien. Disfruten la noche... –Sonrió ampliamente mientras hablaba de manera despreocupada- Estuvo todo el día preparándose, se probó todo su armario… ¡Auch!

Ukai miró extrañado detrás de él, donde Tsukishima se estaba poniendo los zapatos que reposaban en el suelo, ajeno a la conversación que tenían. ¿De dónde había salido aquella pelota que impacto en la frente de Kuroo? Se preguntó el doctor.

–¿Nos vamos? –Le preguntó el rubio al doctor sonriendo levemente.

–Sí, vamos –Concordó Ukai sin entender aún pero pasando por la puerta abierta- Adiós Mei, adiós Kuroo…

–¡Oh!, Un dato, no ha tenido sexo en algunos años, te recomiendo…

–Púdrete –Le siseó Tsukishima mostrándole el dedo medio a Kuroo antes de arrojarle otra pelotita de Mei que tenía escondida en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

–¡Auch! –Se sobó la frente ante el impacto de aquella pelota que hizo reír a Mei en sus brazos.

En el camino hacia donde Ukai le llevaba fueron hablando de cosas triviales, siendo el centro de la conversación mayormente Mei y la convivencia con el idiota de Kuroo. El ambiente entre ellos era cómodo, se sentían a gusto con el otro mientras iban caminando con tranquilidad.

Las calles luminosas se reemplazaron por un callejón con poca iluminación, siendo algo que Tsukishima se percató pero no se alarmó ni sintió miedo. Es más, bromeó con eso.

–Si querías matarme, te informo que lo hago lentamente al convivir con Kuroo –Comentó sonriendo de lado, sacando otra risa a Ukai.

–Solo es una sorpresa, reconozco que no es la mejor zona para hacerlo –Reconoció el mayor mientras le guiaba a subir unas pequeñas escaleras.

–Bueno, no me gustan mucho las sorpresas…-Murmuró bajo el rubio mientras entraba al lugar cuando se le fue abierta la puerta-¿Debo adivinar? Porque tampoco soy muy bueno en eso…

–Tranquilo, no es nada que pueda disgustarte, eso espero –Sonrió algo ansioso el doctor mientras avanzaban por los pasillos solitarios.

A medida que avanzaban se escuchaban murmullos, sonidos de metal al chocar con suavidad. Se cruzaron con algunas personas bien vestidas en el pasillo hasta que Ukai le hizo pasar por una puerta grande que conectaba a una amplia cocina pero no era cualquiera. Eran de las profesionales, de restaurantes.  
Los cocineros se coordinaban bien allí, cortaban los vegetales, controlaban la carne dentro de los hornos más alejados de allí entre otras cosas. No se andaban gritando los pedidos, sabían bien que hacer sin meter presión a los empleados que tenían todos los platillos preparados con bellas presentaciones.

Tsukishima veía toda la movilización casi silenciosa de la gente allí, siendo más sonidos de algún utensilio o al posar los platos en las mesas que eran tomados por los mozos para llevárselos de allí al cliente.

–Por aquí –Le dijo Ukai guiando al menor a una parte alejada de la cocina.

Allí había una mesa con un mantel blanco y uno celeste encima. En el medio había un pequeño florero redondo con un arreglo floral discreto pero hermoso. Dos copas para vino y dos pequeñas para el agua estaban bien colocadas también junto dos grandes platos y un juego de cubiertos de plata cubiertos por una servilleta de tela a juego.

–¿Dónde estamos? –Le pregunto sin poder dejar de mirar a su alrededor, completamente entusiasmado.

Era una cocina de restaurante profesional y era de uno conocido.

–Estamos en _Haikyuu,_ la chef y jefa ejecutiva tiene dos hijas y…

–Las hijas de la gran chef Shimizu Kiyoko son tus pacientes –Completó bien la oración del doctor, viéndolo asentir.

–Muy buenas noches doctor Ukai –Saludo una voz suave detrás de ellos que les hizo voltear.

–Hola, buenas noches para usted también –Correspondió el saludo cordialmente Ukai sonriendo.

–Un gusto conocerle, soy Shimizu Kiyoko –Se presentó la chef pelinegra, hermosa y conocida en el país. Para Tsukishima era uno de sus chefs favoritos.

–El placer es mío –Dijo al instante Tsukishima con una sonrisa, sintiendo dentro de él una completa revolución.

–Por favor pasen, la mesa para los dos está lista –Los invitó la mujer con amabilidad, sintiendo ternura por el joven rubio que le miraba como si fuera un dios al cual alabar.

Una vez acomodados en la mesa se les fue atendidos por la mismísima Kiyoko que sonreía sutilmente mientras les decía los platillos y algunas recomendaciones antes de irse a la cocina con los demás para que se comenzara a preparar la comida para sus invitados especiales.

–Ahora que me doy cuenta…-Dijo Kuroo, quien estaba solo en la gran casa con Mei- No soy de salir a cenar con otros u otras… Es solo, un simple revolcón… ¿Y vos?

Mei se encontraba recostada en el respaldo del sofá mientras Kuroo, sentado en la mesita ratona, le daba de comer y le hablaba como si fuera una psicóloga. Había puesto una toalla bajo la niña por si ensuciaba el tapizado. Tsukishima le mataría si volvía a suceder y sería el doble por no alimentar a la bebé en su sillita.

–Bueno, si no me hablas no sabré como eres –Le decía algo ofendido el mayor a la niña que masticaba la comida- Vamos a conocernos los dos, un ping pong de preguntas y respuestas.

Tomó la sonrisa de la niña como un sí.

–¿Vives por aquí? ¿En la zona? –Le preguntó mientras llenaba la cuchara infantil con un poco de comida.

Miró a la bebé que le observaba y se hizo el sorprendido.

–Es broma, ¿Vives aquí arriba? Que sorpresa, yo vivo aquí en la esquina, a veces en el sofá o el cuarto –Le describía como si fuera algo verdaderamente increíble.- Tu rostro se me hacía conocido…

Sonrió mientras alimentaba a la niña que abría su boca para recibir más de aquel preparado que Tsukishima le había dejado.

–¿Te gusta? Reconozco que está rico… ¡Esta bien, está bien! No me lo comeré…-Mei dio un leve grito cuando quiso comer un poco de su comida- Nunca conocí a alguien como vos… Ese carácter fuerte que tienes pero…-Suspiró- Debo confesarte que salgo con mujeres y hombres mayores, no te enojes. Tampoco con viejas o viejos arrugados ja, ja, ja…

Suspiró de nuevo ya callándose un poco, acercando la cuchara a la boca de la bebé que comió de manera ahora un poco más perezosa que antes. Ante eso, Kuroo coloco el dorso de su mano en la frente de la pequeña, sintiendo contra su piel el calor que había allí.

–Estás aumentando de temperatura –Murmuró mirándola comer.

Volviendo al restaurant donde Tsukishima comía con Ukai, ambos degustaban los deliciosos platillos que les llevaban y que el mayor era el más sorprendido por tales delicias.

–He venido aquí unas cuantas veces. Me daba este gusto para mí –Comentó el rubio viendo a Ukai que no salía de su asombro y expresión de alegría total.

–Yo no solía salir a comer afuera. Ahora solo una o dos veces pero nunca vine aquí –Le decía el doctor al menor que le miraba- Mi ex esposo cocinaba y comíamos en casa. No le gustaba salir demasiado…

–Ex… ¿Esposo? –Repitió esas palabras Tsukishima algo sorprendido, teniendo el tenedor a medio camino hasta su boca. No sabía todo del otro por lo que le tomó desprevenido el pasado que confesó.

–Sí, ex esposo –Lo dijo sonriendo-

–Me gustó con la seguridad con que lo dijiste…-Confesó el menor, contagiándose de la sonrisa del otro hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar- Mil disculpas, olvidé silenciarlo…

–No te preocupes, atiende.

Rápidamente el rubio tomó el celular y vio quien era.

–Kuroo, espero que tengas una buena razón para llamarme porque te juro que cuando vuelva meteré tu cabeza en el horno, encenderé el gas y…

–Cálmate rubia, es una buena razón –Le frenó el pelinegro, sintiendo un escalofrió por el tono de voz completamente amenazante que uso el rubio- Necesito que me pases con tu adorado doctor.

–Ah, está bien –Dijo algo extrañado, extendiendo su teléfono a Ukai- Quiere hablar contigo…

–Hola Kuroo –Habló el doctor ante la atenta mirada algo preocupada del rubio, ya que si quería hablar con Ukai, era sobre Mei- No sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta… Haz esto: llévala al hospital, un compañero está de guardia hoy, hablaré con él, así no debes esperar… Te veo al rato –Finalizó la llamada devolviéndole el teléfono al menor-

–¿Qué te dijo? –preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo mientras guardaba su celular.

–Mei levantó temperatura, llevará una hora en que la examinen, terminemos de co-…

–¡Vamos! –Dijo repentinamente Tsukishima mientras dejaba la servilleta en la mesa y se levantaba para salir.

En pocos minutos llegaron al hospital, siendo el rubio quien caminaba unos cuantos pasos por delante del doctor que era quien sabía dónde debían ir, pero la preocupación por la bebé le hizo ir hasta ella sin siquiera saber dónde estaba. Mei lloraba sentada en una camilla mientras era revisada por una enfermera, teniendo a Kuroo allí sin poder hacer nada, dejando que el personal hiciera su trabajo. Aunque ambos sentían un poco de tristeza por no poder consolarla, no podían tomarla, debían priorizar su salud.

Ukai controló los estudios hechos de la niña en aquel momento, esperó los resultados y fue a los padrinos de la pequeña. Al verlo acercarse, sin perder tiempo acortaron la distancia para saber que sucedía.

–Tranquilo…-Le dijo al rubio que a pesar de parecer relajado, se notaba su preocupación- Mei tiene una infección en las vías urinarias. Se le suministrará el medicamente por el suero así ingresa más rápidamente en su sistema –Les explicaba a los dos delante suyo que asintieron- Mañana temprano estaré aquí y personalmente la revisaré.

Kuro y Tsukishima sonrieron levemente, agradeciéndole.

–Muchas gracias Ukai…-Le decía Tsukishima mientras salían del pequeño cuarto donde estaba la bebé y donde se le podía ver por un gran vidrio en la pared- Debo disculparme por…

–Planeaba llevarte a tu casa. Ir a buscarte, cenar, llevarte, tener algunas palabras practicadas previamente, ya que no soy muy bueno…-Hablaba siendo sincero, haciendo sonreír al rubio que sin previo aviso tomó su rostro y le dio un suave beso.

Kuroo, quien estaba sentado al lado de Mei, haciéndola dormir, observó como Tsukishima besaba al doctor que rodeó su cintura mientras correspondía el beso. Apartó la mirada algo disgustado.

Los labios de los dos afuera se movían con suavidad y lentitud, separándose con calma, abriendo sus ojos a la par que se separaba despacio.

–Wow… Esto estuvo mucho mejor de lo que practiqué –Reconoció el doctor sin poder ocultar su amplia sonrisa- Nos… nos vemos mañana.

–Si –Contestó Tsukki sonriendo sutilmente- De nuevo, gracias, por todo –Terminó de decir antes de voltear e ir con Mei.

Luego de aquella noche, Mei quedó un día más con el suero y los medicamentos. Se le fue dada de alta pero con cuidados para llevar a cabo en el hogar. En cinco días controlandola, Kuroo volvió a tomarle la temperatura a la menor con el termómetro y al quitarlo sonrió ampliamente, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

–Tsukishima, la temperatura de Mei bajó –Le dijo sonriendo mientras iba a él y le mostraba el termómetro.

–Qué bueno –Murmuró el rubio mientras miraba la cantidad de papeles que tenía de la mesa-

–¿Qué es todo este mar de papeles? –Le preguntó el pelinegro observando parado a su lado.

-Vestimenta, guardería, las compras que tenemos para la despensa –Enumeraba ese y más de lo que había- Y ahora una nueva que es la cuenta del hospital. Algo más y te venderé por internet aunque no sacaría tanto dinero…

–Oye –Contestó algo ofendido por eso- Tener hijos no es fácil…

–Más una empresa que se expande, eso es mucho más difícil –Le señaló el rubio mientras iba a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

En medio de la mesada de la cocina había un hermoso florero de vidrio con un ramo de flores, todas blancas que desprendían un aroma delicioso. Aunque a Kuroo parecía no gustarle ya que al acercar su nariz, la arrugo al instante.

–¿Desde cuándo esta cosa esta aquí? –Le preguntó tapándose la nariz y hablando de manera graciosa.

–Son un regalo de Ukai –Mencionó el rubio una vez terminó de beber el agua y la pastilla- No contesté sus llamados, ni mensajes, no puedo hablarle mucho menos verlo a la cara. Con todo lo que debo hacer, me he vuelto un desastre, no puedo presentarme así para una segunda salida. Sería algo completamente horrendo…

–Oye, tranquilo –Le detuvo Kuroo por el brazo cuando el menor tomó el florero para cambiarlo de lugar pero el asunto era que comenzaba a hablar rápido y despotricar contra él mismo- No debes angustiarte por las cuentas, puedo…

–¿Qué no me angustie? –Le miró como si hubiera dicho algo ridículo. Se soltó de él y dejó el florero en otra mesa- No puedo no hacerlo. Tendré que llamar al jefe de obra y decirle que la detengamos, cubrir la pared tirada con algo y cuando sea más estable o en unos años, tal vez lo haga de nuevo.

–¿No harás la ampliación de tu cafetería? –Le preguntó comprendiendo lo que decía pero al mismo tiempo no.

–No tengo más dinero Kuroo –Le contestó algo exasperado pero cansado, dejándose caer en un sofá de allí- Con la cafetería estaré bien, lo estoy ahora, un tiempo más no me matara.

Terminó suspirando de nuevo, quitándose los lentes para masajear con suavidad sus ojos, poniéndoselos de nuevo y viendo delante de él un vaso con agua que aceptó y bebió un poco. Kuroo se sentó en otro sofá individual enfrentado al de él.

–Y…-Carraspeó el pelinegro mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello- ¿Y si yo te doy el dinero?

–¿Qué? –Le miro el rubio como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

–No me mires así, tengo mi dinero –Se justificó sintiéndose de nuevo ofendido por el rubio.

–No, no podría –Dijo Tsukishima saliendo de su sorpresa mientras negaba- No Kuroo.

–Ni Kiri ni –Se burló el pelinegro, recibiendo un almohadazo por ello- Jajaja. Lo digo en serio Tsukishima. Los dos tenemos la casa, estamos cuidando a Mei juntos. Deja que alguien te ayude, que te apoye en algo no significa que fallaste –Hablaba más seguro Kuroo mientras se enderezaba en el sofá- No estás solo.

Tsukishima se mantuvo mirando a Kuro fijamente, pensando lo que decía, los pros y contras de su propuesta. Poniéndose un poco más serio, se acomodó en el sofá y se enderezó también.

–Bien. Pero solo lo aceptaré si es como una inversión. En caso contrario, no –Entrelazó sus dedos que posó en sus propias rodillas, siendo imitado por el mayor que asintió.

–Entonces eso me vuelve inversionista de Moon –Sonrió el pelinegro.

–Tienes algunos beneficios, el dos por cierto –Le comentó el rubio cruzándose de piernas, siendo imitado por Kuroo-

-Que sea el tres, está bien el dos –Corrigió sus palabras ante el brillo de peligro en los ojos del menor. Mejor no debía negociar.

–Puedes tener un descuento en algunas cosas como pasteles entre otros –Movió su mano de manera perezosa. Luego pensaría en que cosas serían.

–¿Cuánto? ¿El diez por ciento? –Sonrió de lado Kuroo.

–Hecho.

–¡No, que sea el quince!

–Diez por ciento.

–Bien…

–Es un buen descuent- ¡Deja de imitarme! –Le salpicó algo de agua con sus dedos en la cara cuando el pelinegro le imitó mientras se acomodaba los lentes- Deja de reír… -Le salpicó más agua viendo al mayor reír- Kuroo, en serio, gracias.

–¿Qué?

–Te invito a cenar esta noche, yo cocinaré –Se hizo el desentendido sobre lo dicho anteriormente. No volvería a repetir el agradecimiento.

–Oh vamos, solo una vez más, ¡Deja de tirarme agua!

Ya por la noche tenían organizada bien la salida. Tsukishima había llamado con anticipación a Kenma para preguntarle si podía cuidar de Mei. Como era una cena casual, el rubio se puso un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca pero a pesar de ser sutil, quedaba bien en él, poniéndose encima un abrigo para salir.

–Se ve bien –Comento Kenma con su rostro sin expresión alguna, levantándose al lado de Mei que jugaba en su mar de juguetes.

Kei asintió al halago mientras alisaba su camisa. Por el pasillo apareció Kuroo abotonando su camisa, teniendo el cabello ligeramente húmedo pero incluso con eso, se mantenía enfrentando la gravedad y yendo con pequeños picos hacía arriba.

–Él también –Susurró pero fue escuchado por Tsukishima, quien volteó su mirada a Kuro.

–Mírate, pareces una persona decente –Comentó mordaz, siendo respondido por el mayor que solo le saco la lengua- Que maduro… Kenma, ten –Le entregó una hoja de papel con números- Aquí tienes mi número de celular, el de Kuroo, mi hermano Akiteru, la cafetería, el pediatra Ukai…

–¿No crees que te excediste? –Le preguntó Kuroo viendo el ceño ligeramente fruncido del rubio cuando lo miro.

–No deben preocuparse por nada, disfruten la noche –Dijo el menor frenando una posible discusión entre los dos adultos frente suyo con mentalidad de niños.

Tsukishima asintió y salieron de allí. Eligio que fuera en su cafetería, allí podría cocinar a gusto con la cocina que tenía. No era profesional y completa como la que vio en su primera cita con Ukai pero le gustaba soñar en grande e imaginar que algún día él también la tendría. Era su meta e iba viento en popa gracias a Kuroo, quien se volvió un inversionista.

Kuro recorría aquel lugar tranquilamente. Las mesas, sillas, el mostrador que en aquel momento estaba vacío pero imaginaba que de día estaba lleno de pasteles, bandejas con muffins y canastas con bolsas de galletas con aromas que te llamaban a querer comerlas. Las grandes vidrieras dejaban ver bien las dos calles, siendo el local situado en una esquina. Era vistoso, sutil, no extravagante a pesar de que por el espacio que había y el decorado podría ser de las cafeterías relucientes de blanco y negro, mármol y demás.

Pasó por aquella cortina que dividía la construcción con la cafetería y se encaminó a la cocina. Desde la entrada pudo ver al rubio que, con un delantal para evitar ensuciarse, cortaba unos vegetales rápidamente. Si lo intentaría perdería seguramente un dedo.

–¿Cómo lo haces? –Le preguntó llegando a su lado, viendo como un vegetal terminaba siendo cuadraditos pequeños en un minuto por el menor-

–¿Qué cosa? –Arqueó una ceja sin entender su pregunta mientras mantenía su mirada concentrada en seguir cortando.

–Recordar todo, ¿Dónde tienes el libro de recetas o guía? –Miro alrededor y no vio ninguno.

–No lo necesito –Dijo soltando una sutil carcajada- En la cocina es el único lugar donde no sigo un plan…

Kuroo sonrió viendo la pequeña sonrisa del rubio. Se remangó la camisa y optó por ayudarle aunque terminó siendo quien preparaba la mesa con los manteles, las copas, el vino, los cubiertos y platos. Tsukishima no lo dejó ayudarle en la cocina ya que no quería ir corriendo al hospital por una amputación de dedo.

A pesar de ser chocantes en la mayoría de las cosas, durante la cena fue agradable. Hablaban, comentaban y contaban cosas, recuerdos, historias de pequeños, cuando estaban en la preparatoria. Se burlaban pero les terminaba sacando una sonrisa y no se enojaban entre ellos. Kuroo repitió el plato de comida, siendo verdaderamente delicioso, viendo que aquel halago verdadero hizo sonreír con sutileza a Kei que fue a servirle más.

Al terminar, siguieron hablando mientras lavaban los utensilios usados, dejando la cafetería limpia como estaba cuando llegaron. Sin saber cómo, Tsukishima perdió en una apuesta que hicieron. Fue algo tonto pero por lo bien que estaba el ambiente y que no había problema alguno, aceptó la derrota.

–Yo no huyo Kuroo. Perdí y lo admito –Decía el rubio mientras acomodaba el casco en su cabeza.

–Bueno, te diré una cosa, no es muy sencillo esto…

-Te diré yo una cosa. Tu casco, es patético y horrendo –Le atacó, terminando sonriendo. Tal vez fue el vino que tomó que le mantenía calmado y más suelto- Quítale los stickers de gatos y ponle de dinosaurios. Eso sí es cool.

–Si, como digas…-Negó con la cabeza el pelinegro mientras acomodaba los pies del rubio en la moto- Aquí, pon la mano y mantenlo, no lo sueltes –Le decía hablando un poco más fuerte ya que por el casco parecía no escucharle bien.

–Bien –Asintió Tsukishima sintiéndose ansioso.

–Ahora lo encendemos…-Kuroo adoraba el sonido de su moto al encenderla. El motor rugir era lo mejor- Este es el acelerador –Le habló más alto aún a Tsukki que le miraba intentando comprenderle.

–Voy a andar en motocicleta… Si Akiteru me ve ahora mismo me mataría –Decía sonriendo emocionado a pesar de que en verdad su hermano le daría el regaño del milenio si le veía encima de una moto.

–Cálmate un poco y escúchame –Le habló–Ahora no lo sueltes hasta que termine…

–¿Qué Lo suelte? –Le pregunto sin entenderle bien por el motor que resonaba por encima de sus voces pero acató sin pensarlo.

La rueda delantera de la moto se alzó completamente. Tsukishima cayó hacía atrás, siendo sostenido por Kuroo que le atrapó a tiempo y vieron ambos como la moto iba avanzando de manera torpe hasta la calle de enfrente y chocar con un buzón de correo.

–Ay, demonios. Kuroo, yo…-Decía completamente arrepentido en aquel momento. El escuchar como las luces delanteras impactar con el buzón romperse más la rueda delantera que giraba haciendo un ruido demasiado feo para los oídos, no auguraba nada bueno al estado de la moto.

–Primero lo primero, ¿Tú estás bien? –Le preguntó viéndole y escuchando su afirmación hasta que el sonido de un impacto los hizo mirar hacía la moto- ¡No!

Kuroo vio como ahora su preciosa motocicleta terminó debajo de un transporte público.

–Tenías seguro, ¿no? –Tsukishima miró al mayor que no decía nada- Yo… coff… Iré a hablar con el colectivero…-Le dio una última mirada al pelinegro y caminó hasta el chofer que bajaba a mirar.

Una vez intercambiado números de seguros y evitar problemas con la empresa de transporte, cada uno se fue por su lado.

–Te la pagaré Kuroo, lo prometo –Le dijo de nuevo cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa.

–No te preocupes Tsukishima. Es la quinta vez que me lo dices, relájate –Terminó sonriendo de lado, confundiendo al rubio- Me sorprendió que pudieras destruirla sin siquiera avanzar un metro.

–En la semana iré al seguro para hablar…-Kuroo rodo los ojos y le tomó por los hombros.

–Era una moto, te lo repito de nuevo. Relájate…

–Me sorprende a mi ahora que lo digas con tanta naturalidad –Sonrió poco a poco el menor- ¿Acaso si lo sigo mencionando te pondrás a llorar?

–No te pases –Tsukishima levantó las manos en señal de paz e ingresó a la casa que estaba silenciosa.

–Buenas noches –Saludó Kenma pausando el juego de su PSP al ver a los adultos llegar y caminar despacio para evitar hacer ruido- Se durmió allí y no quise moverla…

Tsukishima asintió y observó dentro del corralito que Mei estaba completamente dormida con una manta encima. Kenma hacía magia con ella y lograba dormirla por seis horas o más. Él apenas podía que fueran dos.

–Me iré a mi casa…-Murmuró el menor que fue detenido por Kuroo.

–Ten, acéptalo –Le sonrió de lado mientras extendía unos billetes- Gracias por venir a cuidarla, descansa.

Kenma asintió y guardó el dinero, haciendo un sutil movimiento de cabeza en señal de despedida. No dio ni tres pasos que se detuvo en el marco de la puerta hacía el pasillo y volteó a los mayores que le miraron curiosos.

–Pienso que juntos, a pesar de sus personalidades diferentes, hacen una buena pareja –Habló para luego darse vuelta e irse a su casa.

–Dijo lo mismo de Ushijima Wakatoshi y Satori Tendou del equipo de vóley de Japón –Comentó Tsukishima sonriendo levemente de lado, sin saber que el mayor sabía que esos dos en verdad eran pareja pero los romances del vóley no eran interesantes para hacer público.

Volteó su dorada mirada a Kuroo quien lo observaba fijamente. Parpadeó confundido por la repentina acción del mayor que, a pesar de ser lenta y dándole la chance de apartarse, no lo hizo. Envolvió su cintura, acercándole a su cuerpo a la par que sus rostros quedaban cerca. Sus narices rozaban y un cabello de Kuroo cosquilleaba en su frente. Cuando poso sus manos en los hombros contrarios, fue una aceptación a que sus labios se unieran en un sutil beso que no tardó más de diez segundos en profundizarse.

No se apartarían hasta que la falta de aire les impidiera seguir con aquel contacto. Lo interrumpieron antes pero sin despegarse demasiado. Los dos iban de los ojos del otro a sus bocas que seguían rozándose. Querían más. No esperaron nada en irse a tropezones entre sus propios pies hasta la escalera. Tsukishima acorralaba a Kuro contra la pared donde había algunos cuadros de Mei, que casi caen pero no fueron impedimento para seguir besándole mientras intentaba desabotonar su camisa. Pero Kuro ansioso se separó un poco y se la quitó por encima.

Dando pequeñas pausas en medio de la escalera para besarse y sus manos tocar sobre las prendas del otro, lograron llegar al segundo piso. Apenas lo iluminaba la luz de la luna que ingresaba por una ventana. Entre tantos giros y besos, llegaron a una de las puertas que abrieron y cerraron para poder ir directo a la cama entre bajas risas.

Las mullidas mantas y el colchón suave los recibieron. Se hundió levemente ante el peso de Tsukki que tenía el rostro de Kuroo entre sus manos mientras se besaban. Repentinamente corto el contacto y miró a su alrededor, imitando tal acción el otro, observando el cuarto donde estaban y recién se percataban.

–Estamos... En su habitación –Murmuró Kei mirando el cuarto de Yamaguchi y Yachi.

–Creí que sería peor… Como el resto de la casa antes –Comentó Kuroo observando también.

–Es lindo… ¿Cómo no entramos antes aquí? –Se preguntó viendo las ventanas- Oye, esas cortinas son…

No pudo terminar lo que decía cuando Kuroo se subió encima suyo para continuar lo que estaban haciendo.

Los labios de ambos encajaban perfectamente con el otro. Estaban ansiosos por conocer el cuerpo contrario, recorrerlos con sus manos de manera calmada pero deseosa. El calor aumentaba en el ambiente al igual que la temperatura en sus cuerpos. Poco a poco sus respiraciones se agitaban.

Tsukishima hacía tiempo no sentía lo que era tener un cuerpo cálido encima suyo, ancho, de brazos fuertes, siendo en realidad la primera vez con alguien de aquel físico marcado como el de Kuroo. Sus manos grandes desnudarle, dejándole ver, tocar su santuario que era su cuerpo. Llenarlo de besos, de sentir sensaciones nuevas que antes no había experimentado.

Kuroo lamía, estrechaba su cuerpo al de Kei. Observaba su piel clara, siendo decorada en algunos lugares no visibles por la ropa con pequeñas marcas rojizas. A pesar de ser delgado tenía una bella figura, sus piernas largas, sus muslos, su trasero, eran una perdición. Debía reconocer que era una adicción tocarle. ¿Cuántos idiotas no vieron pasar a su lado a tal joven? Seguramente robaba millones de miradas por donde fuera pero por su personalidad deberían dar media vuelta.

Su mano se estiro al cajón de la mesita de noche, estirándose para ver algunas cosas allí dentro que le hizo sonreír pero tomó el envase de crema que allí había.

Los dedos de Kuro exploraban su interior, le preparaban. Había olvidado la sensación de sentirse lleno, pero esta vez se sentía desbordado, completo. Su cuerpo unirse a otro, aceptarle, sentir la calidez dentro, que palpitaba y esperaba a que se acostumbrara a ello.

El pelinegro no había sentido tal sensación de placer al unirse a otro. El cuerpo de Tsukishima a pesar de haberle preparado, era estrecho, le succionaba e impedía casi moverse, pareciendo que no quería que se moviera, sino que solo quedarse así juntos.

Los besos se reanudaron, el sudor en ambos comenzó a sentirse pero no les importaba, los dos querían ese calor, el placer aumentar en los dos. Con movimientos rápidos, coordinados, en un ritmo loco se unían. A Kei le gustó ver el ceño ligeramente fruncido de Kuroo mientras cerraba sus ojos al momento de embestir en su interior y apretarle por el placer que le daba. El mayor quedaba embelesado por las expresiones que podía hacer el menor, pero los gemidos eran lo mejor. Suaves, no exagerados, ni fingidos, simplemente demostraban lo verdaderamente bien que se sentía.

El calor del orgasmo los agarró a los dos al mismo tiempo, dejándoles mareados. Kuroo termino la unión de sus cuerpos mientras se besaban una vez más, terminando recostados uno al lado del otro, estando Tsukishima bajo el brazo del mayor, apoyado en su pecho con las mantas cubriendo un poco de ambos.

–¿Tú crees que esto lo planearon? –Preguntó de repente el rubio luego de un rato en silencio por parte de ambos.

–¿Qué cosa? –Le miró el mayor un instante sin entender- ¿Hablas de lo que sucedió? No creo, lo intentaron y no salió como lo planearon.

–Lo entiendo, ahora es más claro –Murmuró el rubio.

–¿El porque nos presentaron?

–Sí, antes no lo entendía y no lo pensé mucho pero ahora que te conocí mejor… Entiendo lo que quería Yamaguchi –Sonrió levemente al recordar a su mejor amigo- Aunque no lo parezca, se parecen un poco.

–¿Hablas de Yamaguchi? –Preguntó viendo el sutil asentir de Kei.

–Sería mejor que fuera con Yachi pero, me recuerdas a él…-Soltó una pequeña risa y miró a Kuroo- Él era el más relajado, divertido a pesar de ser avergonzado… Todo lo contrario a mi–No pudo terminar lo que decía porque el pelinegro tomo sus labios con suavidad, silenciándole.

–Tengo algo que mostrarte –Sonrió gatunamente Kuroo una vez se separaron.

–¿De qué hablas? –Le miró con una ceja arqueada mientras se levantaba un poco del cuerpo del otro para que se acercara a la mesita de luz.

–Mira lo que encontré –Sonrió más ampliamente mientras movía con suavidad la bolsa que tenía algo dentro.

–No, olvídalo, ni loco –Se negó Tsukishima viendo que Kuro no cambiaba su expresión.

–Vamos, será divertido –Le dio un suave empujoncito con su cuerpo.

–¿Estas tu loco? Mei está en el cuarto de al lado…

–Un poquito nos ayudaría a prevenir un glaucoma –Sonrió Kuroo escuchando la pequeña risa del rubio.

–No es correcto Kuroo…-Decía mientras veía el cuerpo del otro comenzar a trepar en él de manera depredadora.

–Entonces podemos ponernos locos de otra manera…

–No fumaré esa cosa.

–Hay otros métodos.

Tsukishima no supo cómo ni en qué momento aceptó pero ahora estaba en la cocina batiendo huevos, teniendo puesto solo la ropa interior y la camisa negra que uso Kuroo para la cena de esa noche. El mayor apareció portando solo un pantalón de pijama gris y le ayudo con el preparativo, tirando luego el contenido de la bolsa dentro del revuelto de chocolate.

–Oh vamos, un poco –Le pidió el pelinegro.

–No, odio las nueces, no le pondré –Sentenció el rubio serio mientras revolvía bien el chocolate- Prueba un poco… ¡N-no! –Apretó sus labios cuando Kuro al probar de la cuchara dejo restos en su boca para besarle pero a los segundos terminó correspondiendo aquel suave beso con sabor a cacao.

–Tienes un poco… ahí –Sonrió ladinamente el pelinegro señalándole los labios del otro llenos de chocolate.

–Idiota –Rodo los ojos el rubio mientras se limpiaba y terminaba de revolver.

Media hora después pudieron quitar del horno los brownies que prepararon previamente con un toque agregado: Marihuana. Kuroo sonrió al ver que algunos tenían nueces trituradas encima, solo algunos. Tomó uno que no tenía y le convido a Tsukishima que seguía cortando y pasando a un plato el resto de los cuadrados de brownie.

Al terminar, Kuroo tomó el plato pero lo dejó sobre la mesa donde encima estaba el calendario con sus horarios.

–¿Lo vas a dejar? –Le preguntó el rubio sin entender lo que hacía-

–Voy a llevar pocos, no los vamos a comer todos –Le decía mientras ponía algunos en una servilleta y seguía al menor que no le esperó y, como pequeño castigo le dio una nalgada.

Con solo los pocos que comieron, más con Tsukishima que era la primera vez probando aquellas cosas, no tardó en hacerle efecto. Kuroo lo disimulaba pero estaba casi igual que el menor y terminaron prendiendo la televisión donde daban un programa infantil. Los teletubbies.

–Ay… por favor no ja, ja –Tapó su boca el rubio para evitar reír.

–¿No eran cuatro? –Entrecerró sus ojos el pelinegro viendo la televisión donde cantaban aquellas cosas.

–Son cuatro idiota ja, ja, ja…

A pesar de ser canciones infantiles, como dos idiotas terminaron bailándolas. Quienes les viera llamaría a la policía o a los médicos para que les pusieran chalecos de fuerza y llevárselos.

–¿Qué haces? –Le preguntó Tsukishima viendo a Kuroo que, con su brazo izquierdo, hacía una onda que terminaba en su brazo derecho.

–A que es genial –Sonrió de lado el pelinegro haciéndolo de nuevo.

–Esto, es genial –Contratacó Tsukishima poniéndose de lado para hacer hacía atrás el paso de Michael Jackson y dejar con la boca abierta al mayor.

Al terminar el programa de los teletubbies, empezó uno nuevo que eran los Muppets. Aquellos títeres donde se veían las pequeñas varillas metálicas bajo sus brazos comenzaron a cantar, moverse alocadamente con un fondo de colores psicodélicos.

–¿Esto ve Mei? –Preguntó el rubio sentado junto a Kuroo, ambos mirando sin parpadear la pantalla hipnótica.

–No… lo se…-Murmuró Kuroo, teniendo su boca un poco abierta y un hilo de saliva deslizándose sin poder dejar de mirar.

Pasado aquel alocado programa, se sintonizó una canción de cuna. Ahora los dos estaban tumbados en uno de los largos sofás. Tsukishima tenía a Kuro casi encima suyo, teniendo su rostro recostado en su pecho, haciendo un sonido parecido a un ronroneo mientras acariciaba con suavidad su cabello que, a pesar de ser enmarañado, era muy sedoso. Poco a poco él también fue cerrando sus ojos, quedando solo las canciones de fondo.

Ya con el sol saliendo, llegando a la cima para iniciar un nuevo día, la gente comenzaba a despertar, a moverse. Un auto se estacionó y de allí bajo un joven que vestía pantalón negro al igual que el saco encima de su camisa blanca. Tarareaba sonriente mientras miraba la carpeta en sus manos al caminar a la puerta de aquella bella y gran casa. Cerró la carpeta en sus manos y estiró su brazo para tocar el timbre que resonó dentro.

Al mismo tiempo Tsukishima y Kuroo se incorporaron en la cama, teniendo el cabello los dos completamente revueltos.

–¿Holaa? –Pregunto Kuroo al tomar el teléfono a su lado mientras bostezaba y frotaba su mano en su rostro.

–Es el parlante para bebes idiota –Le dijo el rubio viendo lo que sostenía el pelinegro- Creo que fue el timbre de la casa…

–Iré a ver –Murmuró el mayor enredándose con las sabanas y cayendo de bruces al suelo.

–¿Cómo llegamos a la cama? –Se preguntó el menor mirando a su alrededor pero al ver que habían algunos paquetes abiertos de preservativo a un lado, supo que lo hicieron de nuevo y ni lo recordaba lo que pasó después de dormirse en el sofá.

Kuro bajo las escaleras, siendo las ultimas sentado al resbalar su pie mientras intentaba ponerse una remera. Al abrir la puerta, tenía un brazo saliendo por el agujero de la cabeza y su rostro asomándose por una manga.

–Buenos días… Kuroo…-Saludó Sugawara sonriente, pero al ver como estaba lo dijo con lentitud- ¿Interrumpí algo?

–No, no, no –Negó al instante el mayor acomodándose rápidamente la remera. Si viera su espalda, vería todas las líneas rojas que dejaron las uñas de Kei- Dame un minuto…

–Sí, está bien. ¿Podría esperar…-Antes de poder terminar, la puerta se cerró frente suyo- Dentro...

Tsukishima había ido al baño a asearse la cara y dientes, yendo luego a ver a Mei que le sonreía acostada y rio con suavidad cuando la alzo. Le hizo unas pequeñas cosquillas viendo como la niña daba suaves gritos pero sabía que le gustaba.

–¡Tsukki! –Dijo Kuroo antes de tropezar en el pasillo y terminar de nuevo de cara al suelo- ¡Suga está aquí!

–¿Qué? –Murmuró sorprendido el rubio sin creerlo.

–Estoy bien por cierto –Susurro el pelinegro sobando su rostro mientras se levantaba.

–Detesto sus visitas sin aviso. Es la persona más inoportuna del universo –Se quejaba el menor mientras iba hasta el mayor pero le entrego a Mei.

–¿Qué hacemos? –Le preguntó mientras dejaba que la niña tirara de su cabello.

–Tranquilo. Yo limpio arriba, tu abajo –Se volteó para empezar pero rápidamente se giró de nuevo para susurrarle- ¡Las drogas, tira las malditas drogas!

–Sí, sí, sí –Asintió Kuro tomando un canasto de ropa.

Dejo a la bebé allí sentada, tomando el canasto para dirigirse a la escalera y tomar algunas prendas suyas y de Kei que habían dejado en medio del camino del salón a la cama. Mei reía mientras se sacudía dentro y recibía algunas prendas encima, tirandolas y haciendo a Kuroo tomarlas de nuevo.

-List- Mei, nooo –Susurró tomando de nuevo las prenda que tiro antes de irse al cuarto de lavado y dejarlo allí.

En el segundo piso, Tsukishima tendía a la velocidad de la luz la cama donde habían estado con Kuro. Con asco tuvo que juntar los preservativos usados y tirar todo el cesto de la basura, dejando todo limpio rápidamente.

Kuro al ir a la cocina se encontró con todo lo usado para hacer los brownie. Lo junto dejándolo amontonado y así como estaba lo metió a la máquina de lavar platos, cerrándola. Luego se encargaría de accionarla pero la usaba en aquel momento para ocultar el desorden. Con una toalla limpio la mesada que tenía algunos restos de chocolates pegados, dejándola junto a los trastes sucios.

Sobre la mesada estaba la bolsa que tenía restos de marihuana. No podía tirarlo al cesto de basura, recordó a Suga en la primera revisión de la casa donde incluso reviso allí. Optó por ir al fregadero, tirar la bolsa allí y apretar el botón que trituraría la bolsa y el contenido, haciendo un ruido horrendo pero por suerte no rompió nada.

Al salir de la cocina chocó con Tsukishima, quien tenía dos desodorantes de ambiente, uno en cada mano y había perfumado casi toda la casa.

–Oye, oye –Le frenó mientras se acomodaba la ropa y le susurraba al estar casi frente a la puerta- Recuerda que no lo fumamos…

–Cierto, lo olvidé –Murmuró tirando los frascos en el canasto para poner los paraguas- Kuroo, ¿Y Mei?

En un parpadeo Kuroo salió corriendo y fue al cuarto de lavado donde la niña estaba jugando con toda la ropa. De camino al salón iba peinándola, escuchando las voces de Tsukki y Suga que iban al pequeño salón que estaba junto a la cocina.

–Perdón por tardar, necesitaba un cambio de pañal –Sonrió Kuroo sentándose junto a Kei con la niña encima de sus piernas.

–Se los ve más adaptados, eso es bueno –Dijo Suga sonriéndoles, viendo el asentir de los dos jóvenes delante suyo.

–Sí, aprendemos a lidiar con el otro…-Comentó el pelinegro.

–Como Mei, ya camina mucho y lo hizo en poco tiempo. Aprende rápido –Le contó Kei.

–¿Y ustedes dos? –Pregunto Koshi- ¿No hay más tensión? Peleas...-Se sorprendió levemente al ver que los dos le respondían al instante que no- Bien, ¿Han hablado, planeado? Qué van a hacer de ahora en adelante o juntos…

–No, aún no. Sigue siendo nuevo para nosotros esto –Le respondió Tsukishima viendo al otro que escribía rápidamente en su carpeta- Pero a veces suceden cosas que no las planeas…

–¿Lo dices en serio? –Le miró Kuroo al rubio que le miraba- Porque yo si tengo un plan en mente.

–¿Si? No sabía que podías estar interesado en mis planes –Dijo dejando ambos de lado a Suga que solo miraba.

–¿Y cómo sabrías que yo no quería planear algo contigo? –Le miró arqueando una ceja esperando su respuesta.

–No soy un gran planeador como tú –Sonrió de lado viendo que el pelinegro también sonreía.

–Por favor ya paren –Les cortó Suga mientras cerraba su carpeta- Ustedes dos tuvieron sexo.

Ante el silencio de los otros dos, Suga lo dio por hecho.

–Tenga por seguro Suga que nuestra relación no afectará en nada nuestra paternidad con Mei –Dijo al instante Tsukishima.

–¿Se van a casar? –Les preguntó el peligris viendo la expresión sorprendida de los dos jóvenes.

–Espere, espere, lo nuestro paso hace seis horas…-Rio nervioso Kuroo ante lo dicho por el joven de servicios sociales. Era pronto para hablar de matrimonio.

–No era necesario lo último idiota –Le siseó el rubio dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo.

–Puedo decirle hace cuantas horas y cuantas rondas fueron…

–Señor Kuroo, si algo llegara a pasar y la relación no se da, usted, ¿Qué va a hacer? –Le preguntó Suga cruzándose de brazos- ¿Va a dormir en el garaje, en el sótano, el ático? –Espero una respuesta pero el pelinegro no respondió- Las relaciones sexuales en una situación como en la que están provoca mucha inestabilidad en la casa. Ya son adultos con una bebe a cargo.

El joven suspiró exasperado mientras se levantaba y tomaba su carpeta.

–Ustedes eran un caso simple –Les regañó a los dos que no deberían tener mucha diferencia de edad con él- Cuando desperté a la mañana, mientras desayunaba veía mi agenda del día y empezaba con el caso simple. Me puse feliz, iba a ser algo simple, relajado, como unas pequeñas vacaciones, déjame terminar –Silenció a Kuro que iba a hablar- Programaré otra visita espontanea, para cuando venga aquí espero encontrarme con que hayan resuelto sus problemas personales entre los dos, ¿Está claro? –Les miró con una ceja arqueada, viendo el asentir de los dos jóvenes regañados.

–Si –Dijeron en un bajo susurro.

–Bien, es todo por hoy –Se volteó para irse a la puerta pero vio un plato sobre una mesita- ¿Puedo tomar un brownie? –Les preguntó mientras agarraba uno.

–¡No, no, no, espere! –Gritó Tsukishima acercándose, dando un golpe al brownie en su mano que salió disparado a otro lado ante la sorprendida mirada de Suga- Lamento mi acción es que estaban ya echados a perder y soy repostero profesional, no podría darle algo así…

–Está bien, lo entendí –Le frenó Suga sonriendo levemente- Hasta la próxima, adiós –Se despidió yéndose rápidamente a la puerta.

Tsukishima suspiró y volteó. Tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar soltar una carcajada al ver el rostro de Kuro con el brownie todo destrozado en su rostro.

Ya por la tarde Kuroo se marchó a su trabajo. Fue tranquilo, sin mucho griterío en la cabina mientras dirigían las cámaras, grababan las escenas perfectas que se sintonizaban en las televisiones de los espectadores. Al finalizar el partido, poco a poco todo el público fue retirándose al igual que algunos del personal pero Kuroo se quedó un rato más, bebiendo una cerveza con algunos compañeros de confianza.

–¿En serio lo hicieron? –Le miró sorprendido Tanaka- Kuroo, eres mi último amigo soltero, no me hagas esto por favor…

–Lo siento –Se disculpó el pelinegro aunque no era necesario- Solo sucedió… Ni yo sé cómo lo hice…

–¿Se van a casar? ¿Tienes idea de que sería eso? –Le preguntó el joven rapado- Imaginemos una prisión, no hay nada, no le pongas nada…

–No vamos a casarnos –Le cortó aquellas palabras como si fuera lo peor del mundo.

–Por los dioses, Kuroo. Están criando una bebé juntos –Decía mientras juntaba sus dedos índice de cada mano- ¿Qué más casados que eso podrían estar? Desayunan juntos, cenan juntos, duermen ahora juntos, están viviendo bajo el mismo techo juntos.

–Tanaka…

–Kuroo –Llamó Matsukawa asomándose por la puerta, interrumpiendo la conversación que tenían los otros dos- ¿Vienes un momento? Debo hablar contigo.

–Sí, claro –Dijo al instante mientras bajaba sus piernas del panel de control y seguía al jefe.

Le preguntó cosas triviales de su nueva vida mientras caminaban, terminando por ingresar a la cancha que era en aquel momento limpiada por el personal de limpieza.

–Oye Kuroo, tú sabes que te di una gran oportunidad, única –Le decía repentinamente, teniendo al pelinegro caminando a su lado- Y no salió bien, fue horrendo.

Kuroo no dijo nada mientras Matsukawa le miraba un instante. Odiaba recordar ese día.

–¿Qué hago? –Suspiró mientras seguía caminado por todo lo largo de la cancha- Lo dejamos así o te ofrezco una segunda y última oportunidad.

–Si puedo elegir… –Habló con cuidado Kuroo, sin saber aún porque le llamó- Quiero la segunda oportunidad.

–Kuroo, tú sabes como yo que eres muy bueno en tu trabajo. Entiendes y aprender mucho más rápido que los demás –Empezó a hablar sin tampoco degradar mucho a los otros empleados- El deporte no es solo estadísticas, memorizar jugadas entre otras cosa. Tú lo sientes, lo intuyes, tienes un gran talento que debes liberar pero en este momento tu mundo, todo en ti esta de cabeza –Negó suavemente ante eso.

–No consideré eso un obstáculo, puedo mejorar, restablecerme…

–¿Estás seguro de eso? –Frenó sus pasos el jefe, volteando a Kuroo que se detuvo a tiempo antes de chocar con el otro. Le vio asentir- ¿Te irías a Tokio?

Kuroo abrió sus ojos sorprendido, quedando algo shockeado por la propuesta que no le dejó hablar.

–Escucha. Se liberó un puesto para dirigir otros partidos y están buscando a alguien que ocupe esa vacante –Sonrió de lado Matsukawa- Tengo pensado recomendarte.

Se mantuvo viendo la expresión desconcertada de Kuro que parecía tener una lucha interna de muchas cosas que pensar.

–Piénsalo y avísame –Le palmeó con suavidad el hombro antes de voltear e irse, dejando parado en medio de la cancha a un shockeado Kuroo.

Aquel fin de semana se organizó una gran parrillada entre los vecinos del barrio. Largas mesas con comida, hamburguesas para armarse a su gusto. Bebidas para los niños, algunas cervezas para los adultos. Había música y muchas voces de quienes charlaban en un ambiente muy cómodo y agradable.

Habían hecho un sector para los niños con inflables, juegos, mesas llenas de pinturas para que coloreen y estuvieran entretenidos. Contrataron algunos coordinadores que los mantendrían ocupados y algunos otros que pintaban los rostros.

Todos los adultos con hijos evitaban que les pintaran pero Oikawa con el rostro pintado como marciano los arrastró a que fueran. Su esposo Iwaizumi terminó con un decorado de godzilla, ganándose un berrinche del castaño por no ser un marciano como él, por lo que llevó a Tsukishima y Kuroo a que les pintaran la cara junto a Mei. Pero tampoco consiguió que les pintaran como marcianos.

–Se ve bien, continúe –Sonrio de lado Tsukishima que tenía su rostro pintado como un dinosaurio, viendo como Kuroo permanecía quieto como estatua mientras le pintaban la cara a pesar de no querer.

–Mírenlos nada más…-Comentó Oikawa estando con una bebida en sus manos mientras veía con otros vecinos a los dos jóvenes algo alejados de ellos en un ambiente íntimo y muy agradable.

–¿Qué tienen? –Le preguntó Iwaizumi que miraba cada tanto a su hijo dormir recostado en el pecho de su esposo.

A pesar de que bromeaba sobre el vecino fuerte y sex simbol, era dedicado a su pequeño que siempre quería su atención o estar cerca de él como en ese momento que dormía sobre su cuerpo.

–¿No te das cuenta? –Le miró como si fuera lo más obvio pero su pareja parecía que ni cuenta- Iwa-chan, es obvio que esos dos tuvieron sexo. Seguro más de una vez y en distintas posiciones… Tal vez el sesenta y nueve, ¡Auch, Iwa-chan! –Se quejó mientras sobaba su cabeza al recibir un golpe del mayor que, ante su pequeño grito, despertó a su bebé.

–Deja de meterte en la vida de otros Tontokawa –Le regañó antes de beber un poco de cerveza, viendo al menor calmar al bebé.

Kuroo movía su nariz de manera graciosa, siendo reprendido por Tsukishima, ya que le podía dificultar el trabajo a la joven que le pintaba unos bigotes de gato, siendo lo último para finalizar.

–Si supiera años atrás que estaría haciendo esto –Habló el mayor moviendo suavemente sus labios pero quedándose estático- Me patearía los testículos o me los agarraría con una puerta.

–No exageres –Sonrió de lado Tsukishima antes de mirar a Mei que tenía un dibujo de gatito- No escuches a Kuroo porque dice palabras no apropiadas…

–Hola Kuroo –Saludó un hombre alto de cabello platinado y ojos grandes de color verde-

–Lev…-Murmuró el nombrado estando quieto mientras seguía siendo maquillado.

–Escuché de Tanaka que vivías por aquí –Sonrió el más alto- Escuché de los demás que te irás a Tokio. Ojalá a mí me lo propusieran pero soy un novato aún. Que suerte tienes, te extrañaremos en la cabina, me enseñaste mucho…

–Aún está en consideración Lev –Le frenó ya que vio a Tsukishima mirarle a él y a Lev sin entender bien lo que decían.

–¿En serio? Pero el señor Matsukawa dijo que era algo asegurado…-Murmuró arqueando una ceja de manera inocente sin darse cuenta del ambiente que cambiaba- Por cierto, que lindos bigotes de gato…

–¿Por qué no te pintas también? –Le dijo mientras se levantaba al finalizar justo su maquillaje-

–¡Sí! –Contestó feliz ocupando el lugar de su superior, mirando sonriente a la joven- ¡Quiero ser un león!

Tsukishima se levantó también y se despidió, dando algunos pasos para mirar a Kuroo con una ceja arqueada.

–¿De qué estaban hablando? –Le preguntó esperando por una respuesta a todo lo que dijeron anteriormente.

–No es nada Tsukki –Levantó sus hombros restándole importancia mientras acomodaba a Mei en su brazo.

–No me tomes por idiota Kuroo. Vamos, dime –Le dijo caminando con los brazos cruzados, esperando.

-No es algo que tenga tanta importancia –Comenzó a hablar sin mirarle- El jefe Matsukawa y yo hablamos un poco, solo eso. Me propuso un puesto de dirección…

–En Tokio –Finalizó lo que el mayor dejó en el aire sin decir- ¿Le dijiste que no?

–No se lo negué en el momento, sería algo muy descortés –Le decía mientras llegaban a una mesa larga donde estaban las hamburguesas para prepararse. Kuroo tomó un pan y comenzó a hacer el suyo-

–No me lo contaste –Comentó el rubio hablando tranquilo pero atento a las expresiones del rostro gatuno del pelinegro.

–No lo vi necesario –Le respondió mientras ponía aderezos a su hamburguesa con una mano ya que en su otro brazo sostenía a Mei- No podría aceptarlo y lo sabes…

–Pero quisieras –Dijo algo cierto el menor.

–No voy a negar eso –No contradijo lo dicho. Le encantaría- Además que sería una gran oportunidad…

–Entonces lo estás pensando –Le interrumpió de nuevo Tsukishima sin dejar de mirarle.

–No…-Kei se percató de la vacilación en la voz del otro- No –Volvió a decirlo con voz más convencida.

–Sigo preguntándome porque no me lo contaste ni quisiste hablarlo conmigo Kuroo –Le decía lo que le tenía desconcertado en aquel momento.

–No quería que te molestaras como ahora lo estás –Le marcó lo que no quería.

–¿Por qué me molestaría si es solo una… Kuroo, para –Le detuvo. Tomó el plato que sostenía con la hamburguesa a medio terminar, dejándola en la mesa para que le prestara atención- Quiero que me hables mirándome a la cara –Le dijo mirándole con su rostro pintado como dinosaurio- Se sinceró conmigo, ¿Estas considerando aceptar el trabajo? sí o no.

Un silencio se extendió entre los dos. Se miraban fijamente casi sin parpadear, escuchándose de fondo las voces de los demás que eran ajenos a lo que ellos hablaban o sucedía. Mei solo era quien les miraba mientras tenía una manita en la boca que babeaba.

–Sí…-Confesó Kuroo al final asintiendo suavemente, apartando la mirada de los ojos dorados de Kei- Lo estoy pensando.

Tsukishima en ningún momento aparto la mirada, por dentro no comprendía pero Kuroo se lo terminó diciendo.

–Es algo que por mucho tiempo me estuve esforzando en conseguir –Le decía volviendo su mirada al menor- Antes habría aceptado de inmediato esa propuesta…

–¿Dices antes por Mei y yo? –Le preguntó señalando a la niña y a él mismo-

De nuevo se formó un silencio entre los dos. Tsukishima no lo soporto más.

–Lo entiendo. Mei, ven conmigo –Dijo inclinándose para tomar a la niña que sonrió al ir a sus brazos-

–Tsukki, espera…

–Vamos a comer algo más sano, Mei…-Decía ignorando a Kuro mientras caminaba dejándole atrás.

–Tsukki…

–Escúchame Kuro, dime tu como sería –Hablaba sin dejar de avanzar ni voltear- ¿Íbamos a ir contigo o planeabas dejarnos?

–No… no lo sé –Confesó el pelinegro siguiéndole- Nunca en mi vida tuve que pensar en dos personas, apenas puedo conmigo. Es solo una oferta de trabajo, no te pongas así…

–Por supuesto que no Kuroo –Se volteó precipitadamente Tsukishima mirándole fijamente- Era esto lo que querías, lo que estabas esperando, una puerta, una salida. Un escape.

–Oye, eso no es cierto –Le señaló ante aquellas palabras.

–Kuroo deja de mentir. Nunca quisiste esto, estar aquí –Decía haciendo un vistazo general de aquel lugar. Mei en sus brazos comenzaba a incomodarse y sollozar- A pesar de todo lo pasado nunca nos consideraste como algo importante…

–¿Tú crees que no? –Le miró ligeramente sorprendido por lo que le decía- Deje todo. Mi departamento, mi motocicleta ahora destruida, mis cosas… Te di dinero para tu cafetería…

–Oye, eso yo no te lo pedí –Le recordó aun sintiendo enfado por las cosas que mencionaba Kuroo que dejó-

–Lo hice para hacerte feliz –Alzó un poco la voz interrumpiendo a Tsukishima, sintiendo los nervios colmarle por el sollozo de la bebe- ¡Todo Tsukishima, dejé todo para hacer este maldito papel!

Suspiró ruidosamente, dándose cuenta de lo que dijo pero había sido tarde. Tsukishima le miraba en silencio y en su mirada se veía que esas palabras le habían herido.

–Un papel –Repitió con molestia lo dicho por el mayor, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta- Así lo llamas…

–Bueno, es razonable –Intentó arreglar las cosas - Estamos en la casa de ellos, dormimos en su cama y criamos a la hija actuando frente a todos como esposo cuando no lo somos…

–Entonces estabas fingiendo con Mei –Dijo lo que se interpretaba en todo lo dicho por el mayor que negó con la cabeza.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Adoro a Mei –Decía señalando a la niña que se aferraba a la camisa de Tsukishima sollozando.

–Entonces era conmigo…-Apartó la mirada, sintiendo sus ojos arder. Lo peor es que durante los siguientes tres segundos de silencio, no escucho nada que lo contradijera.

Volteó y comenzó a caminar a la casa, girando un poco su rostro sin mirarle pero sin poder ocultar ni contener una lagrima que se deslizo por su mejilla.

-¡Acepta el maldito trabajo y vete a la mierda Kuroo!

* * *

 **Gracias por leer n.n Pueden dejar un comentario con su opinión, son bien recibidos. Un beso enorme.**

 **Nanuu-Chan**


	6. Palabras del corazón

_**Holaa~ Mil perdones por la tardanza, en serio. Este fic esta en la recta final, por lo que decidí que el último capitulo sea en dos partes :) Sorpresa(?  
**_ _ **No quiero aburrir mucho por lo que dejaré que lean tranquilos y lo disfruten~**_

 _ **Como siempre, muchas pero muchas gracias a mi preciada beta Mariel que la vuelvo loca xD~**_

 ** _No esta de más decir y recordar que este fic esta inspirado y basado en la película -Bajo el mismo Techo- Y los personajes no me pertenecen :).  
Un besito en la frente para todos~ _**

* * *

Luego de aquella tarde Tsukishima no volvió a ver a Kuro. Supo sin quererlo saber que se había ido a Tokyo donde le habían ofrecido su ascenso en su empleo que tanto deseo.

Todo lo que había pasado decidió dejarlo bajo llave en alguna parte de él. Había sido un error dejar que la poca relación que tenían fuera hasta aquel punto. Se cegó y dejo llevar por tontas ideas, e ilusiones suyas de un posible futuro juntos. Ya no servía lamentarse, Mei le necesitaba y él en un sentido a ella para distraerse y olvidar aquel día.

Una risa proveniente del pasillo le quito de sus pensamientos haciendo que frenará la licuadora donde tenía listo un batido pero no para él. Mientras lo servía, dos personas aparecieron por el arco que separaba el pasillo de la cocina. Una era Mei, el otro, Ukai.

Decidió por dar una oportunidad a aquella persona que por tanto tiempo provoco muchas emociones en él hace un tiempo. ¿Porque no? Ukai era un buen hombre, tenía una profesión que amaba, congeniaban bien. Educado, simpático a su modo, fumaba pero por respeto a él y la niña, evitaba hacerlo antes de verles. Y lo que era un buen punto, le caía bien a Mei y la quería.

El verlos entrar de aquel modo en la cocina, sosteniéndola por las manos y caminando tranquilamente era una linda y tierna imagen a la cual podría acostumbrarse. Ukai tenía una excelente relación con su ex esposo, es serio, maduro y los años de diferencia que tenían no eran muchos además que tampoco eran un impedimento.

— Estas algo distraído hoy, ¿sucede algo? —Le pregunto Ukai dejando a la pequeña en su silla cerca a la mesada donde ya tenía el desayuno preparado.

— ¿Eh? No, es solo que estaba calculando cuantos postres me faltan del encargo que tengo —Respondió negando con la cabeza mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

— Tienes que tomarte tus tiempos, ¿Recuerdas? —Una sutil sonrisa se le escapo cuando fue rodeado por sus brazos antes de darle un beso que no duro mucho ya que no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas frente a Mei.

— Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Desayunas? —Se separó sutilmente dándole el vaso largo con el batido que el doctor tomo en dos largos sorbos.

— Lo siento, debo estar en veinte minutos en el consultorio. Quisiera quedarme más y desayunar juntos los tres pero ya voy tarde —Miro su reloj y corroboró que iba atrasado.

— No te preocupes, ten tu almuerzo, albóndiga integral en bagget —Le sonrió tendiendo la caja donde estaba todo preparado, recibiendo un beso en sus labios como despedida y Mei uno en la mejilla.

Se asomó hasta el pasillo observando como el doctor se despidió de nuevo con una amplia sonrisa y por el cristal que tenía la puerta pudo ver que encendía un cigarrillo. Volvió con la bebe que balbuceaba y ensuciaba con su desayuno.

— Debes comer tú, no la mesa —Suspiro sentándose en una silla frente a la menor, ayudándola a comer— ¿Puedes decir albóndiga? Al-bon-di-ga.

Las tardes libres de los dos congeniaban. Iban al parque, se quedaban horas charlando y jugando con Mei sobre la manta donde llevaban bocadillos y los juguetes de la menor. Era un perfecto y hermoso cuadro familiar. Tsukishima se permitía dejar por esa bella sensación, divertirse con las bromas de Ukai, el ir y venir de Mei e ir a buscarla cuando se iba a alejar de más.

Hubieron esos picnic y muchos más pero Tsukki no podía evitar a veces ponerse a pensar y comparar esos días con otros.

En las noches que llovía, cuando Mei lloraba asustada la única canción que la calmaba era aquella que Kuro le cantaba. Tenía razón, Radio Head siempre funcionaba y tenía ganas de golpear la sonrisa burlona que en su mente aparecía y nunca se nublaba como si fuera a borrarse. Porque quedo bien grabada en él.

Los festejos al finalizar un buen partido dejaban en Kuro una sonrisa que pocos segundos duraban en su rostro. Las palmadas en su espalda para felicitarle no causaban la misma emoción que creyó que sería aún más gratificante que con su otro grupo de compañeros y amigos.

En su nuevo departamento, con la cerveza en mano ya no iba de canal en canal de solo deportes. Más de una vez o más bien todas las noches a la misma hora veía unos minutos aquellos muñecos de colores bailar y cantar, sacándole una sonrisa al recordar las criticas absurdas que le daban con Tsukki a ese programa. Así se quedaba hasta que sus ojos se cerraban solos por el cansancio.

Quería ver a Mei y también de cierto modo era una excusa para quedarse unos instantes en el asiento del auto viendo a aquella ventana donde atendía Tsukishima a los clientes que iban a comprar de manera rápida. Contemplar aquella sonrisa que sabía que al verle se esfumaría, siendo ocasionado todo por él aquella grieta que había hecho entre los dos.

Aún tenía en su cabeza el cambió en su voz cuando le llamó por la mañana. Había por lo visto en parte superado lo sucedido, se le veía su porte maduro pero también cierta sombra bajo sus ojos que era por noches en desvelo y el cuidado que solo hacía para cuidar a Mei.

Intento peinar inútilmente un poco su cabello para terminar alborotándolo y dejarlo como estaba. Salió del auto y cruzo en un suave trote la calle para abrir luego de un suspiro la puerta de la cafetería que anuncio su entrada con el suave tintinear de la campanilla que tenía arriba. Internamente la maldijo por ser el cambio en la sonrisa que ya había previsto en el dueño del lugar.

—Kuroo —Fue Asahi quien dijo su nombre y quien cargaba a la bebe que se removió en sus brazos para ir sola caminando hasta el pelinegro.

— Mei, cuanto creciste nena —Sonrió recibiéndola, calmando el pequeño sollozo que inicio. Obviamente le había extrañado y él como idiota se había alejado sin saber cómo eso perjudicaría a la inocente niña.

— Sí, esta grande, ¿No? —Comento Tsukishima que guardaba el dinero en la caja.

— Con toda la comida solo basada en proteínas que le das... —Provoco siendo algo natural en él hacerlo pero que no cambió el ambiente entre ellos para mal, solo lo aligero un poco.

— Kuroo, ¿Puedes decir Kuroo? —Miro a la bebe que sonreía y sostenía frente a sus ojos por debajo de los brazos-

— Ja, suerte con eso —Se burló Tsukishima tomando su taza con café e ignorando la mirada del mayor que hizo un puchero y le siguió por el otro lado del mostrador.

— ¿No dice nada? Siquiera Tsukki, cuatro ojos —Pregunto mientras avanzaba por la cafetería y observando el lugar que tenía algunas personas desayunando tranquilamente.

— No, fui superado por comida, gato y silla. Ya deje de humillarme intentando que diga mi nombre —Decía el rubio mientras tomaba el bolso de la bebe que tenía ya preparado detrás del mostrador para alcanzárselo al mayor- Aquí tienes todo preparado para el fin de semana.

— Cancelaste la expansión —Comento Kuro observando la pared donde antes había una gran tela plástica que dividía la construcción de la cafetería.

— Sí, de todos modos nos iba bien sin ella —Respondió Tsukishima observando un instante detrás suyo la pared decorada y que cubrieron con estantes y otros dos muebles grandes que estaba ocupado por mermeladas, jarabes y más cosas hechas allí.

— Bueno, ya nos vamos —Dijo repentinamente Kuro colgándose los tres bolsos excesivos que preparo el rubio para la niña. Ahora sabía de donde era el dinero de más en su cuenta, era por la expansión cancelada.

Tsukishima observo como el mayor se volteaba y ni siquiera dio dos pasos que dijo su nombre. Kuro volteo al instante y regreso hasta él para toparse con otro bolso que le colgó alrededor del cuello al ya no haber cupo sobre sus brazos.

— Olvide darte ese también —Dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes, dudando en si hablar- Escucha, no sé si tienes planes...

Por un instante los ojos de Kuro brillaron y la esquina de su labio cosquilleo.

— Pero con Ukai haremos una cena en casa, vendrán los vecinos. Ellos preguntan a diario por ti, tal vez quisieras... —Le comentaba sin darse cuenta que ese brillo desapareció.

— Si.

— ¿Si? —Repitió sorprendido el rubio ante la respuesta afirmativa del mayor.

— ¿Porque no? —Alzo sus hombros que ya le empezaban a doler de los bolsos de Mei que cargaba.

¿Cuantas cosas puso dentro de ellos? Eran solo dos días que se la llevaría.

— ¿Tu cocinas? —Le pregunto viendo el asentir de Tsukishima— Genial, bueno, nos vemos. Despídete Mei.

Sin llorar la niña movió su manita mientras le veía por encima del hombro de Kuro. Su sonrisa se fue de sus labios y su mano que también movió un poco bajo cuando les vio desaparecer por la puerta de la tienda, cesando el ruido de la campanilla que colgaba arriba.

Viéndolos partir, sintió un pequeño vacío en él. ¿Así sería de ahora en adelante? Se preguntaba.

No admitiría que se sintió algo solo en la casa sin la presencia de Mei. Ya se había acostumbrado a ella pero Ukai le hizo compañía y como ya sucedió otra noche, compartieron la cama pero no en la que una vez estuvo con Kuro y fue el cuarto de sus mejores amigos.

Estuvieron en la de invitados pero sintió de nuevo que algo faltaba, no era emocionante ni sintió tanta felicidad al estar en los brazos que por mucho tiempo quiso estar.

Las manos grandes, suaves, cariñosas en su piel. No eran traviesas, calientes, tampoco sus besos. Una vez había probado un verdadero placer y no podía quitarlo fácilmente de él, se sentía mal por compararle y más por pensar en eso mientras ese hombre conseguía de todos modos llevarle al cielo de placer.

Casi ni había pegado ojo la última noche. Se levantó temprano con la excusa de ponerse a cocinar e hizo tantos preparados que seguramente los vecinos se llevarían para dos días a sus casas. Unos minutos antes se fue a bañar y cambiar, quedándose un poco de tiempo más frente al espejo acomodando su cabello siendo halagado su arreglo del día por Ukai.

Apenas se sonrojo y sintió un muy leve cosquilleo en su estómago que le saco una sonrisa.

— Esto esta delicioso Tsukki —Saboreo un poco de la carne que saco del horno el rubio y le dio para degustar.

— ¿En serio? ¿No crees que está un poco pasado de sal? —Hacía las preguntas sobre sabores, siendo algo paranoico y quería que todo fuera perfecto para los que comieran.

— En serio, todo lo que me diste a probar esta delicioso. Les encantara a los demás —Le decía completamente convencido y hubiera seguido de no ser por el sonido de la puerta que le interrumpió.

— Yo iré —Dejo la carne bien presentada y cortada en una gran fuente de vidrio, limpiándose las manos en el delantal que se quitó anteriormente.

Al pasar por el lado de Ukai, este le robo un pequeño beso que le sorprendió pero devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa. No negaría que esas acciones le gustaban.

En la casa ya había algunos vecinos que probaban los bocadillos de entrada que hizo. Recibió buenas críticas en su recorrido de la cocina hasta la puerta donde era Kuro quien esperaba del otro lado con Mei y los cuatro bolsos que le dio.

Venía bien vestido, no peinado, como siempre. A la bebe le puso un vestido distinto, que lo recordará no era de ella pero seguramente se lo compró en esos dos días que estuvo con ella. Por suerte no la peino ya que los peinados que hacía el pelinegro eran completamente ridículos al igual que los suyos. Pero por lo menos se tomó el tiempo de ver tutoriales y mejorar un poco.

— Hola —Saludo el pelinegro dándole a la niña que estiro sus brazos al rubio-

— Hola —Sonrió sinceramente a la menor, sintiéndose con energías de solo verla de nuevo.

— Traje una botella de vino, iré a subir los bolsos de Mei —Señalo escaleras arriba, pidiendo de cierto modo permiso para ir.

— No te preocupes, yo los llevo, ve a comer si gustas —Le devolvió a la niña y sutilmente rozo sus manos con las contrarias pero oculto el gesto nervioso tomando los bolsos que llevo arriba y dejo sin mucho cuidado sobre la cama.

— Así que… ¿Que cuentan? —Pregunto Kuro al encontrarse con el grupo de vecinos que la mayoría intentaba seguir el ritmo cuando trotaba por el vecindario.

— Kageyama y yo nos anotamos a un curso de carpintería —Sonrió Hinata levantando su mano como si fuera la escuela.

— Genial, que… creativo —Comento desviando su mirada hacía Mei que caminaba pero en realidad era para ocultar las ganas de reír que tenía.

— Hice un estante para los libros de cuento de los niños. Aunque se cayó la primera vez porque creí que con dos tornillos se sostendría —Río bajito el pelinaranja con una copa de vino en sus manos que se le fue retirada por su esposo.

— Iwa-chan y yo empezamos clases de kick boxing —Habló Oikawa de manera cantarina colgado del brazo musculoso de su pareja— De ese modo podré defender a mi esposito de cualquier amenaza o de quien intente sobrepasarse con él —Susurro lo último por lo bajo con una mala aura a su alrededor al recordar malas experiencias de atrevidos y atrevidas.

— Para mí es una buena oportunidad de golpear a tu pareja en un ambiente controlado donde hay atención médica y es normal —Alzo sus hombros sin culpa Iwaizumi antes de tomar un sorbo de su copa y hacer oídos sordos a las quejas de Oikawa que chistaba a los demás que se reían.

— Kuroo —Una voz detrás del pelinegro le hizo voltear y encontrarse con Ukai.

— Hola Doc —Saludo con una pequeña sonrisa que era más una mueca.

Ambos extendieron sus manos que estrecharon unos segundos y separaron. Los vecinos se hicieron a un lado de ellos y fueron a por la comida que abundaba aunque miraban y mantenían algo cerca para escucharles.

— Es bueno que vinieras —Continuó amablemente el mayor con una copa en su mano izquierda.

— Si —La sonrisa seguía en labios de Kuro— Aunque técnicamente esta es mi casa aun así que es bueno que tú vinieras.

Algunas risas bajas logro escuchar con su agudo oído, provenientes de los demás que picoteaban en las mesas pero disimulaban muy bien.

— Puede parecerte extraño y raro —No sabía si el doctor había escuchado las risas y si lo hizo, las ignoro muy bien.

— No es para nada extraño —Le cortó al pelinegro antes de darle un sorbo a su copa.

— Si lo es, ¡auch, Iwa-chan! —Se quejó Oikawa que habló un poco alto pero fue regañado por un pinchazo en su mano con el tenedor que sostenía su esposo.

— Calla, estamos aquí para disfrutar de la reunión —Habló Iwaizumi dándose vuelta y mirando a Kuro antes de comer lo que puso en su plato— Podría considerarse como una despedida.

— Sí, seguramente no habrá más reuniones como esta todos juntos —Susurro Hinata con la cabeza gacha y mirada triste-

— Esperen, no entiendo nada —Les frenó Kuro mirando a los que le rodeaban, uno por uno— ¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?

Las miradas de desconcierto que le dieron, no le agrado.

En la cocina Tsukishima vio venir a Kuro que ingreso a la cocina, dando un pequeño portazo a la gran puerta de vidrio que con suerte no se rompió.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que venderás la casa? —Le pregunto con el ceño fruncido y notablemente molesto— ¿Porque no me contaste nada de esto Tsukki?

— Iba a decírtelo luego de ver Suga —Le respondió mientras movía las fuertes con comida a otra mesa para dejar libre el desayunador que llenaría con más.

En ningún momento miro a los ojos a Kuro, queriendo mantener su tranquilidad que estaba tambaleante desde que llegó el mayor. Se enteraría tarde o temprano.

— Es una casa muy grande Kuro, mantenerla es muy difícil —Hablaba para distraerse como también moviéndose en la cocina siendo seguido por el otro.

—Tsukki yo pongo de mi parte en esta casa...

— Lo se Kuro —Se volteo para mirarle un segundo y apartar la mirada— Pero no es suficiente.

— Debiste hablar conmigo sobre esto, todo el vecindario lo sabe antes que yo.

— ¿Hablas de hablarlo como tú también lo hiciste conmigo sobre irte a trabajar a Tokio? —Le devolvió sarcástico rodando los ojos de espalda al pelinegro.

— No vas a vender la casa, no puedes.

— Claro que puedo y lo haré —Su voz como la de Kuro comenzaba ligeramente, poco a poco a aumentar de volumen en la cocina.

— Ellos querían que la criáramos aquí, en su casa —Respondió siguiendo a Tsukishima que iba de un lado a otro cargando comida de mesa en mesa. Le estaba comenzando a exasperar.

— Corrección Kuro, ellos querían que nosotros la criáramos juntos pero tu huiste al ser consciente de tus obligaciones —Le apunto con el dedo un instante, también comenzaba a crisparle los nervios.

— Y tú no tardaste en encontrar un sustituto que cargará la pañalera de Mei —Apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa, mirando fijamente al menor del otro lado.

— No intentes hacerme sentir mal Kuro porque no funcionara —Le contesto frunciendo su ceño, mostrando su mal humor mientras servía la comida a un nuevo tazón con fuerza.

— Siempre quisiste hacer todo tu solo, a tu manera pero de todos modos no lo hubieras logrado sin mí, sin mi ayuda en muchas cosas —Le recalcaba y ya tenía en mente algunas cosas que podría echarle en cara.

— Apenas me fui ya tuviste un Kuroo de reemplazo.

— ¡No le digas así! —Le grito defendiendo a Ukai.

Fuera de la cocina, en el salón donde todos comían se podía escuchar la discusión como si se estuviera llevando a cabo delante de todos ellos. Algunos comían incomodos, sin hablarse y temiendo que hacer algún ruido.

— Bueno, esta casa es genial para quienes tienen niños jeje. Se escucha todo...—Comentó Oikawa que fue silenciado por su esposo al ponerle un pan de leche en la boca.

— ¡Sabes que Kuro, Ukai no es nada parecido a ti! —Le grito estampando sus manos en la mesa, doliéndole apenas el impacto pero el enojo era más— Él es tierno, responsable y no huyo como tu ante la posibilidad de algo serio y real.

Le dolía lo que decía, ¿en qué momento todo cambio para querer ver todo eso en Kuro? Su voz comenzaba a fallarle, podía sentirlo aunque no se notará. Sus lentes no se empañaban por el vapor que pudiera salir de una olla, eran sus propios ojos pero no derramaría ni una sola lagrima.

— ¡Un día de la nada mi mejor amiga murió, al día siguiente tenía una casa, un bebe! Y... y yo —Su lengua se trabo e internamente se maldijo por tropezarse así.

— ¡Y tú que Kuro! —Le grito al hombre frente suyo que en tan poco tiempo y sin saber en qué momento había calado profundo en su corazón.

— ¡Tenía miedo! Bien, lo dije —Le contesto con el mismo tono fuerte-

— ¡¿Te piensas que yo tampoco estaba asustado?!

— ¡Por favor Tsukki! Esto te vino como anillo al dedo, es lo que siempre quisiste y se te dio fácilmente. Siempre quisiste la vida que ellos tenían —Le recalcaba lo que a kilómetros él vio en Kei que observaba a sus amigos de manera soñadora.

— ¡Pero no de este modo! —Una lágrima rápida se deslizo de su ojo delineando su pómulo y mejilla. La retiro con rapidez, disimulándolo con levantar sus manos de manera nerviosa.

— ¿Quién querría algo así al lado de un hombre que no le ama? —Hablo sofocado, teniendo esos segundos en que su voz falló, su mirada brillo demostrando las lágrimas que contenía y la tristeza que sentía en aquel momento.

— ¡Pero yo si te amaba! —Ambos abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos.

Tsukishima sintió que el aire dejo de entrar a sus pulmones, sus manos temblaban cerradas en puños sobre el frío mármol del desayunador. Sin poder creer las palabras que había escuchado, sin poder reaccionar, queriendo mantener los muros que había alzado y caían uno tras otro como domino.

— Tsukki -Su nombre salió en un débil susurro, como las siguientes palabras pero cargadas de verdadero sentimiento— Aún te amo.

Sus pulmones habían dejado de recibir aire y sus ojos no parpadearon. Miraba fijamente a Kuro, incrédulo ante sus palabras, aquellas que creía que nunca pronunciaría, que no eran verdaderas, que no creería que pudiera sentirlas aquel hombre hacía él.

Toda la casa quedo en silencio, aunque ellos se habían olvidado ya completamente de los vecinos y Ukai que estaban en el salón y escucharon todo. No le importaba, a Kuro no le importaba que supieran sus sentimientos hacía Tsukishima.

El rubio simplemente logro respirar profundo, recuperar el aire, el poder moverse y parpadear para que las lágrimas no sigan acumulándose para caer.

— Tienes razón...—Susurro tomando un recipiente sucio que llevo al fregadero detrás suyo, aprovechado para pasar su mano por debajo de sus lentes y retirar el exceso de agua de sus ojos— Estábamos fingiendo ser como ellos, tú lo dijiste…

Kuro suspiro sin poder creer las palabras que escuchaba. Se limitó a posar sus codos en el desayunador y hundir sus manos bajo su cabello, negando con la cabeza.

— Fingimos, nos necesitábamos para afrontar esto, pero ya nos más. Se terminó Kuro, no necesitamos fingir más —Tsukishima se observaba por la pequeña ventana que daba al jardín su rostro, conteniendo las lágrimas que volvían a surgir.

— No quiero que sigamos peleando, hagamos esto por Mei —Finalizo el rubio antes de comenzar a respirar profundamente, inhalando y exhalando para que su voz no fallará más.

— Volveré a Tokio —Dijo repentinamente Kuro mientras se enderezaba, viendo fijamente la espalda del rubio- Habla con Sugawara, parece que tienes todo bajo control sin mí.

Estaba enojado, muy molesto, pero también triste. Le habían ocultado algo importante, no le habían preguntado, siquiera informado nada de nada. Todo había ido de mal en peor.

Al salir de la cocina, pasando por el salón vio a todos los vecinos invitados en silencio mirando sus platos, sin siquiera querer decir algo. Carraspeo para llamar su atención, ya no era necesario ocultar nada, lo habían escuchado todo.

— Un gusto haberlos conocido a todos. Si van a Tokio, no teman en buscarme —Soltó una vaga sonrisa mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

En silencio le observaron cómo caminaba hasta Mei que estaba entre otros niños de los vecinos. Con cuidado la alzo, pero la pequeña sentía, sabía que se iría y no dudo en comenzar a llorar mientras se aferraba a su camisa en lo que intentaba consolarla. No quería irse y dejarla de aquel modo, no sabía cuándo sería la próxima vez que la vería.

La meció con suavidad a la par que suavemente chispaba y daba palmadas en la espalda para calmarla. Besó su frente con cariño, cerrando sus ojos mientras mantenía aquel pequeño contacto, respirando aquel aroma a bebe al cual se había acostumbrado y encariñado demasiado.

Oikawa como algunos más contenían las lágrimas ante tal escena que no era para nada conmovedora ni emocionante. Era triste, más al ver como la niña volvía a llorar con más fuerza cuando Kuro la dejo entre las almohadas donde estaba y se retiraba con rapidez porque sabía que la niña le seguiría hasta la puerta.

El minuto de silencio aquel fue corto. Tsukishima ingreso con una fuente grande donde un olor espectacular te llevaba a respirar profundo y saborearlo de aquel modo, pero el ambiente ya había perdido su pintoresco humor.

— Gracias por venir, ya está todo en la mesa. El pollo esta delicioso, la ensalada y papas como acompañamiento pueden condimentarla a su gusto —Decía sonriendo levemente frotando sus manos entre si un poco.

No miraba a nadie en concreto ni un punto fijo. Todos se mantenían en silencio y le observaban con pena y tristeza. Ya no quería seguir siendo observado de aquella manera.

— Coman, ahora —Dijo apretando los dientes.

Los murmullos llenaron de nuevo la sala mientras todos se movían a la mesa en el centro repleta de comida, llenando sus platos, pero nadie podía comer con verdadero apetito como antes.

Ukai estaba entre ellos y solo se mantuvo quieto y en silencio. Tsukishima le observaba y solo un segundo duro su contacto visual antes de verle salir de la sala hasta el patio donde prendió un cigarrillo.

Todo se había derrumbado en un instante.

— Muchas gracias por venir —Se despedía el rubio ya cuando se hizo de noche.

Uno a uno las familias iban retirándose sonrientes, pero no con verdadero sentimiento. El sabor amargo en sus bocas estaba. Tsukishima había logrado sacarlo adelante todo lo que pudo, con el esfuerzo que logró sacar de si para poder que todo salga bien y no derrumbarse al escuchar aquellas palabras que dijo Kuro y resonaban en su cabeza.

Mei ya había sido acostada luego de una larga tarde entretenida con los demás niños, aislada del mal ambiente ni ser consciente de lo que pasaba.

La puerta fue cerrada de nuevo, pero por última vez, siendo los últimos vecinos que se retiraban a sus respectivas casas.

Suspirando pesadamente apoyaba su frente en la fría madera de la puerta. Ya había terminado todo. O eso creía mientras iba al salón donde sentado en el apoya brazos de un sofa Ukai le esperaba en silencio.

— Ya sé que estás pensando…—Dijo el rubio haciendo una leve sonrisa que fue más una mueca.

El doctor dejo de jugar con el paquete de cigarrillos en sus manos, enderezándose mientras lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

— Creo que debimos esperar —Decía acercándose al rubio— Tienes sentimientos encontrados hacía él…

— No, con Kuro apenas nos entendíamos en las mejores circunstancias que eran pocas —Negaba con la cabeza estando cruzado de brazos.

—Escucha…—Le interrumpió posando sus manos en sus hombros, bajando por sus brazos que acaricio sutilmente como si le diera calor— Si mi ex esposo y yo nos peleáramos de ese modo, seguiríamos casados.

Tsukishima rehuyó la mirada del doctor, mordiéndose el labio, frustrado por la situación. Sus ojos de nuevo ardían, debían estar poniéndose levemente rojos por las lágrimas que de nuevo contenía como el nudo en su garganta que comenzaba a asfixiarle si no hablaba.

Relamiendo sus labios volvió sus irises ámbares a los contrarios que le miraban de manera amable, sin juzgarle, sin reclamarle nada.

— Antes de que Yamaguchi y Yachi se fueran, tú eras el hombre con el que quería estar el resto de mi vida —Le confesaba sintiéndose mal por sus palabras, demostrándolo con una pequeña lagrima que se deslizo pero fue retirada con cariño por Ukai.

— Imaginaba todo una vida juntos sin siquiera saber tu nombre —Se le escapo una pequeña sonrisa que fue correspondida.

— Los voy a extrañar…—Susurro Ukai antes de besar la frente contraria.

Tsukishima suspiro pesadamente ante aquellas palabras, cerrando sus ojos al sentir aquel contacto en su piel. En un segundo desapareció y lo vio junto al marco de la puerta, mirándole, siendo una silenciosa despedida. Ukai quería y como él, también ya había imaginado una vida donde Mei también estaba incluida.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, se deslizo por la pared hasta quedar sentado, pasando las palmas de sus manos por sus ojos luego de quitarse los lentes. Dolía, por supuesto que dolía. Lo había amado, incluso sin conocerlo, sin saber nada de él, había captado su atención y parte de él, pero Kuro, ese hombre que, a pesar de tener millones de imperfecciones, le robo su corazón.

Con el llanto repentino de Mei, no pudo seguir en sus lamentos, divagaciones y pensamientos. La niña le necesitaba y él estaba completamente para ella. Respirando hondo se levantó y fue rápido al baño para lavarse la cara, despabilarse y poder ir al cuarto del bebe que se tranquilo al alzarla.

No estaba con verdadero ánimo para cantarle, aunque tenerla en brazos era un alivio, un sedante para muchas malas emociones. Ese poder tenía ella en él.

La llevo a su cuarto donde acomodo las almohadas, esa noche dormiría con él. Con las luces de los veladores, podía ver bien aquel libro grande y colorido que dejo sobre el acolchado, siendo al instante tomado por la niña que lo abrió y sonrió por los dibujos que había.

— ¿Quieres que te lo lea? —Le pregunto. Con conectar miradas, sabía que era una respuesta afirmativa.

Con voz suave y lenta comenzó a narrarle el cuento corto y con muchas bellas ilustraciones. Era la caperucita roja, no imitaba todas las escenas, pero con un poco de cambio en su voz, le daba alegría y cierto misterio, como también alarma cuando apareció el lobo.

— El lobo mandó a Caperucita por el camino más largo y llegó antes que ella a casa de la abuelita. De modo que se hizo pasar por la pequeña y llamó a la puerta. Aunque lo que no sabía es que un cazador lo había visto llegar —Leía y narraba a la par.

Cuando levantaba su dedo de la hoja, Mei que ya quería deslizarla a un lado, lo hacía y esperaba a que Tsukishima levantará de nuevo el dedo para ver la siguiente página mientras le escuchaba.

— ¿Quién es?, contesto la abuelita. Soy yo, Caperucita, dijo el lobo —Levanto su dedo de nuevo y la pagina fue pasada por Mei— Que bien hija mía. Pasa, pasa…

— _Mamá._

Sus ojos dorados al instante viajaron a los de la niña con largas pestañas curvadas, idénticos a los de su verdadera madre. Mirándola fijamente como lo hacía, pudo ver que pequeñas pintitas había en sus mejillas, como las que tenía su padre.

— No…—Susurro tranquilamente negando con la cabeza— Kei, soy Kei.

— _Mamá._

Su sonrisa, su pequeña risa al repetir la palabra, genero emocionas raras y nuevas en él. Buenas, hermosas, que le encantaron. Fueron segundos en los que le hicieron sentir mal, que sentía que estaba teniendo, robando cosas que no le pertenecían, que no tenía ese derecho.

Ahora, era a él a quien tenía. Ya no volverían, por mucho tiempo tardo en darse cuenta de ello, de ser consciente que no sucedería por muchas veces que cerrara con fuerza los ojos, pidiera al cielo, a las estrellas, a la luna, al mundo entero, no volverían. Ya lo había asimilado.

Aquella bebe dependía de él y le daría todo de sí mismo para hacerla feliz. Ahora ella, era suya, la cuidaría y amaría por siempre, porque eso era lo que sus padres hubieran querido. Y lo haría sin necesidad de que lo pidieran, porque la amó desde el primero momento en que la vio, ella también había robado una parte de su corazón.

— Si mi niña, soy tu mamá…


	7. Acciones de amor

— A veces en ocasiones funcionan mejor las cosas siendo uno…

 _—_ _Jabón._

 _—_ _Aquí_

 _—_ _Shampoo_

 _—_ _Una gota_ _—_ _Decía la voz apretando el recipiente para que el líquido cayera en la palma extendida._

 _—_ _Agua_

 _—_ _A temperatura perfecta_ _—_ _Kuroo sonrió mientras estiraba el grifo donde caía el agua y Tsukishima termino de quitar todo de la bebe._

 _—_ _Toalla._

 _—_ _Aquí~ Hola nena_ _—_ _Sonreía como bobo al envolverla e ir hacía el cuarto y secarla para comenzar a cambiarla_ _—_ _Talco._

 _—_ _Queda poco, mañana iré a comprar._

 _—_ _Pañal_ _—_ _Extendió la mano y lo recibió rápidamente._

 _—_ _Calcetines… remera… pantalón. Perfecta_ _—_ _Sonrió y escucho la risa de Tsukishima detrás de él que le hizo voltear._

 _—_ _Tiene la remera al revés idiota jajajaja._

—Me refiero a ser solo una persona. Sin necesidad de horarios, calendarios, organización...

 _—_ _Demonios_ _—_ _Se escuchó la maldición en el salón._

 _—_ _¿Qué sucede?_ _—_ _Se acercó curioso el rubio observando al mayor que jalaba su cabello._

 _—_ _Pasaron el partido para hoy en vez de mañana y mi jefe nos está llamando a todos_ _—_ _Decía viendo los mensajes de un grupo de chat donde todos maldecían libremente al no tener agregado al jefe._

 _—_ _Ve, yo me llevaré a Mei_ _—_ _Dijo repentinamente Tsukishima que frunció el ceño ante la expresión desencajada del otro._

 _—_ _¿En serio?_ _—_ _Le pregunto aún sorprendido_ _—_ _Me pediste este día cuidarla porque tenías un evento._

 _—_ _Puedo llevarla, eso sí, prepárala tú._

 _—_ _Hecho. Por hoy, eres el mejor del mundo._

 _—_ _No me hagas arrepentirme Kuroo…_

— Sé que lo que digo no es lo ideal, me disculpo. Pero, ¿desde cuándo los padres llegan a lo ideal? Jeje…

Tsukishima carraspeo bajito. Todo lo que decía ante Sugawara era en cierto modo mentira. En cada cosa aparecía en su mente, por muy mínimo o insignificante que fuera un momento, un recuerdo con Kuro donde ambos lograron superarlo o arreglarlo de manera madura o inmadura como llegaban a serlo ellos dos juntos.

Ahora el carraspeo venía de Suga que le miro con una pequeña sonrisa, pero en su mirada notaba que no le veía bien. Se forzó a sonreír y desviar su mirada de él, distrayéndose con mirar a su alrededor en la sala, pasando su vista por encima de la chimenea donde colgaba el cuadro del cumpleaños de Mei donde salían Kuro y él junto a ella.

Había sido un hermoso día, recordaba las risas, las voces de sus amigos, el momento en que les miraron con cariño cuando sacaron la foto. En verdad se parecían a una familia. Kuro, Mei y él.

— ¿Tsukishima?

¿Qué demonios hacía ahí sentado? Podría levantarse, agarrar a la niña y salir de allí rápidamente.

— Tsukishima, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sus piernas precipitadamente se movieron alzándose del sofá, levantándose precipitadamente que el trabajador social dio un ligero sobresalto.

— Lo siento, pero, esto no está bien —Negó con la cabeza mientras se agachaba para alzar a Mei.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Le preguntaba el mayor levantándose también preocupado.

— Sí, sucede que soy un idiota —Confesó ante la expresión sorprendida del otro.

— ¿P-pero porque?

— Lo siento, debo irme al aeropuerto, podríamos hablar para otra cita, pero ahora debo irme.

— ¿Aeropuerto? -Repitió las palabras Sugawara desconcertado— ¿Qué?

El teléfono sonaba y sonaba, pero nadie atendía. En el mismo celular la imagen de Mei aparecía en pequeños destellos con el nombre de _Megane_ arriba. Entre tanto ruido en los alrededores, nadie lo escucho. Había cierto alboroto, todo debía hacerse de manera rápida por lo que las personas al recuperar las pertenencias las agarraban rápidamente. Kuroo tomo su teléfono y lo guardo al instante en su bolsillo al pasar la revisión del aeropuerto.

— Responde, responde, es la décima llamada —Murmuraba Tsukishima con su celular marcando de nuevo en altavoz a Kuroo.

— _Hola habla Kuroo, déjame un mensaje sucio._

 _—_ Mierda —Siseo el rubio dejando el teléfono a un lado cuando de nuevo atendió la contestadora.

Miro a su lado en el asiento del acompañante donde Sugawara sonreía y contenía la risa del mensaje en la contestadora que tenía Kuroo y escucho desde que subieron al auto.

— Pudiste haberte quedado, no era necesario venir —Le decía el rubio mirándole de vez en cuando mientras manejaba por la autopista.

— Esta era nuestra última cita de todos modos. Además, el próximo mes estoy ocupado y el otro de vacaciones —Le explicaba tamborileando sus dedos encima de su carpeta que descansaba en su regazo.

— Ah, bien…—Susurro Kei mientras mantenía su mirada ahora hacía delante, teniendo los brazos algo tensos y sus manos apretando el volante.

— Eh, Tsukishima, si quieres llegar pronto deberías aumentar un poco la velocidad, los otros autos van más rápido —Le aconsejaba el mayor señalando los vehículos que eran pocos y les pasaban de todos modos.

— Pero estas observándome —Murmuro mirándole inseguro.

— Lo que voy a observar es como se va el avión, ¡Pisa el acelerador! —Levanto la voz al final un poco.

Tsukishima sobresaltado por la reacción del siempre calmado trabajador social, le hizo pisar a fondo y comenzar a ser él quien dejaba los vehículos detrás suyo. Debía llegar rápido, llegarían a tiempo.

Kuroo miraba sus nuevos horarios de trabajo en los próximos partidos desde la computadora portátil en su regazo. Abría y cerraba ventanas mientras leía y de ese modo pasaba el tiempo en lo que esperaba a que sean llamados para arribar en el avión.

Su dedo se deslizo de más y abrió una carpeta que no debía de su escritorio, pero no lo cerró. Al contrario, apretó en una de ellas, al azar y no tardo en abrirse una nueva ventana donde un video comenzó a reproducirse.

En él se veía a Mei, días después de aquella desastrosa primera vez en que se puso sola de pie. De recordarlo, una sutil sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Ella sola se levantaba algo tambaleante de frente a la cámara que anteriormente filmo intento fallidos hasta que logró mantenerse de pie. De fondo apoyado contra el marco que dividía el salón con el pasillo, Tsukishima la observaba sonriente, aunque al pendiente de si se caía para atraparla.

 _—_ _2 de septiembre de 2010, Mei dio sus primeros pasos_ _—_ _Titulo el rubio apareció en la pantalla con una sutil pero hermosa sonrisa._

 _—_ _Mira, ya camina sola sin que la sostengan_ _—_ _Se escuchó la voz de Kuro que señalo a la menor que iba y venia._

 _—_ _¿A dónde vas Mei?_ _—_ _La siguió el rubio, escuchándose los gritos de risa de la niña que huía._

 _— ¡_ _Corre que te atrapara el monstruo gruñón Mei, corre!_ _—_ _La incentivaba a la niña._

 _—_ _Yo no soy gruñón_ _—_ _Se defendió Tsukishima mirándole con el ceño fruncido mientras avanzaba de frente a la cámara._

 _—_ _¡Cuidado la puer-!_ _—_ _El sonido de la bebe chocar contra la puerta de vidrio que no vio resonó y fue filmado. También como caía sentada pero solo río mirándoles para terminar levantándose de nuevo._

 _—_ _2 de septiembre del 2010, su primer golpe al caminar_ _—_ _Río Kuro filmando aún._

El mayor veía como Tsukishima se sentaba para descansar, siendo arribado por la espalda por la bebe que sonreía y termino riendo cuando el menor la agarro y puso en su regazo para darle besos, quedando aquel momento grabado. Las sonrisas, el hermoso cuadro de Tsukishima sonriendo verdaderamente de felicidad, siendo pocas veces que era vista y él la tenía guardada perfectamente en su mente.

— Tiene una muy bella familia —Una voz lo saco de su trance.

A su lado una mujer de mayor edad sonreía amablemente, volviendo su mirada al video donde quedo en pausa el cuadro de Tsukishima y Mei sonriendo abiertamente.

— Gracias…—Susurro levemente.

Kuroo observo la pantalla y volvió su mirada a la mujer que sonreía cariñosamente, despidiéndose y deseando lo mejor cuando su vuelo fue anunciado.

En silencio se quedó mirando la imagen congelada, recordando ese y muchos momentos más junto al menor que no eran del todo malos. Habían tenido conflictos, pero a pesar de enojarse uno con el otro, habían logrado superarlo juntos.

— _Damas y caballeros con vuelo 111 a Tokio, comenzaremos a abordar, por favor…_ _—_ La voz de una mujer resonó por todo el aeropuerto.

Kuro vio a la gente que se acercaba a la puerta del vuelo correspondiente. Respiro profundo mientras veía la imagen en su pantalla, suspirando pesadamente antes de cerrarla.

Tsukishima entraba corriendo o más bien caminaba rápido como podía con la niña en brazos. Por suerte para ellos no había gente haciendo fila para sacar boleto de avión por lo que apresurados se aproximaron para ser atendidos.

— Hola buenas tardes, necesito inmediatamente dos boletos que estén cerca de la terminal de vuelos hacía Tokio por favor —Decía mientras de su billetera comenzaba a sacar la tarjeta de crédito con mucho apuro.

— Disculpe, que sean tres —Interrumpió Sugawara que fue observado con una ceja arqueada por el rubio— ¿Esperabas que me quede en el auto a esperar?

Una vez los tres boletos se le fueron entregados, comenzó de nuevo el correr por todo el aeropuerto hacía la terminal donde partía el vuelo de Kuro. Allí se toparon con la revisión de los policías encargados. Sin tardar demasiado, Tsukishima y Sugawara comenzaron a quitarse los zapatos, dejar sus teléfonos y billeteras además de uno que otro objeto en las cestas que pasarían por la máquina.

— Listo —Dijo el rubio cuando quiso pasar por debajo del marco de detector de metales pero fue detenido por un oficial.

— Disculpe, los zapatos de la menor también, por favor —Pidió señalando a la niña en brazos de Kei.

— Debe estar jodiendo, es una bebe, llevamos apuro —Respondió Suga de mala manera.

— Es protocolo.

— Dame a Mei, tu corre, vamos, vamos —Tomo cartas en el asunto agarrando a la bebe y empujando a Tsukishima una vez no la tuvo.

Sin esperar paso por el detector de metales, agarrando sus zapatos que se puso rápidamente y agarrando sus cosas que metió de nuevo en sus bolsillos antes de comenzar a correr por la terminal.

Respirando agitado miro rápidamente las pantallas que indicaban cual sería el vuelo de Kuro. Debía ir a la derecha y eso hizo, allí había asientos y poca gente esperando, la puerta estaba frente suyo, la sonrisa en sus labios se extendió por unos segundos, antes de caer completamente.

 **Despegando**

Eso decía la pantalla encima del pasillo donde ingresaban los pasajeros para abordar el avión.

Sugawara llegó igual de agitado detrás suyo, pudo reconocerlo sin voltear al escuchar la risa de Mei. Los dos juntos voltearon al gran ventanal a la izquierda donde podían ver un gran avión despegando, alejándose de ahí, de él.

Volteo suavemente encontrándose con la mirada triste del trabajador social que tenía en sus ojos y en la punta de la lengua una disculpa a punto de soltar. Habían llegado tarde. Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes, si no habría dudado tanto, acelerado el auto, corrido más rápido, tal vez habrían llegado a tiempo.

— Yo la cargo, perdón por hacerte correr —Susurraba acercándose al mayor para tomar a la niña en brazos.

En silencio comenzó a avanzar casi arrastrando un poco los pies. Como si pareciera perdido en la terminal, seguido de Sugawara en silencio hasta el auto.

Luego de hacer el viaje de regreso, dentro del vehículo los sollozos no frenaron incluso cuando se estaciono al lado de la casa. Las lágrimas fluían ante lo sucedido sin cesar, así fue durante todo el recorrido.

— Corrí hasta la terminal y creí que encargándome de Mei llegarías —Lloraba Sugawara siendo un mar de lágrimas dentro del auto de Tsukishima— Lo siento tanto.

— No debe disculparse Suga-san, estaré bien, lo superaré. No se culpe más por favor —Le consolaba el rubio que ante tanto llanto del otro había quedado él mismo sin lágrimas, aunque los ojos le ardían un poco.

— Tengo a Mei conmigo, tal vez esto debía pasar —Sonrió levemente mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

— Vas a ser muy infeliz —Soltó repentinamente el mayor sorprendiendo a Kei— No lloraré más, ya basta.

El rubio arrugo la nariz al ver como el otro se la sonaba, ya gastando un segundo paquete de pañuelos.

— Llevaré a Mei adentro…—Dijo repentinamente Tsukki saliendo del auto para ir a la puerta trasera y quitar a la niña de su asiento.

— Serás una excelente mamá Tsukki, lo sé —Sonrió el trabajador social limpiándose aún las lágrimas— Avisare al SPI que aprobaste.

— Muchas gracias, en serio —Hizo una sutil reverencia el menor antes de acomodar a la bebe en su costado de la cintura.

— Adiós, podemos mantenernos en contacto. Lamento el llanto —Se despedía moviendo su mano al avanzar hacía su propio vehículo.

— No te lamentes, estoy acostumbrado —Señalo a la niña y movió su mano también— Nos contactaremos.

Suspiro cuando cerró la puerta tras suyo. La casa estaba en total silencio, aún iluminaba completamente por la luz del sol que ingresaba por todas las ventanas que tenía el lugar.

Respirando profundo siguió caminando hasta dejar sentada a la bebe en su zona de juegos.

— ¿Quieres jugar con las llaves? —Le pregunto al verla que extendía sus manitas para agarrarlas de la suya— Esta bien, pero no las pierdas de nuevo, por favor.

Le dio un beso en su frente antes de dejarla allí. Masajeo su hombro mientras caminaba por el pasillo, sintiendo que cada paso era como un saco de harina a su espalda, más pesado aún.

De sus bolsillos saco su billetera que siempre dejaba sobre la mesa en el salón. De mala gana iba a arrojarlas, tenía tantas ganas de agarrar todo a su camino, cualquier cosa y arrojarlo contra el suelo para liberar su frustración, su tristeza y angustia.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero en vez de arrojarla sobre el mueble, de un sobresalto se la arrojo a la persona que estaba sentada en un sillón individual junto a la ventana.

— ¡Auch!

— ¡Dios mío, Kuroo! —Grito espantado posando una mano en su corazón ante el gran susto que se había dado y actuó de reflejo arrojándole su billetera a la cara.

— Lo siento, no era mi intención —Decía el pelinegro sobando su sien mientras se levantaba del sofá— Aún conservaba la llave, creí que estarías aquí con Sugawara…

Los dos quedaron en silencio mirándose. Tsukishima sintió poco a poco cierto alivio recorriendo su cuerpo al verlo frente suyo, ver que no estaba en aquel avión al que vio partir frente a sus ojos.

— Kuro…

— Espera, déjame hablar a mí —Le detuvo alzando sus manos ligeramente— Me tarde mucho en comprender pero lo pensé y pensé.

— ¿Pensar qué? —Le pregunto el rubio mirándole sin entender pero sin apartar sus ojos de él.

— El porque Yachi y Yamaguchi nos eligieron. No porque fuéramos sus amigos de la infancia, sino porque tú, yo, Mei, los tres juntos —Resoplo un poco frustrado a la par que llevaba su mano a su cabello que alborotó más con esa acción.

—De cierta manera, somos una familia… Los tres —Susurro mirándole, quedando de nuevo los dos callados— Como ellos, por eso nos eligieron.

Tsukishima bajo su mirada. Había tenido el mismo pensamiento, lo tenía cada vez que miraba la foto que colgaba sobre la chimenea, fue eso lo que le dio el impulso para levantarse e ir por Kuro.

— Al irme de aquí no solo te extrañaría a ti o a Mei, extrañaría a nuestra familia —Confeso al final.

Esas simples palabras eran mucho para Kei, tanto que una sonrisa poco a poco iba aflorando en sus labios pero Kuroo no se percataba al seguir hablando, moviendo suavemente sus manos, gesticulando y mirando a todos lados.

— A nosotros nos sucedió todo al revés. Debes conocer a la persona, te enamoras, tienes una familia, pero no importa ya como paso porque me enamore perdidamente de ti Tsukki —Le dijo de nuevo sus sentimientos frente a frente, mirándolo a los ojos de nuevo.

— Kuro…

— Me enamoré de nuestra familia…

— Kuroo…

— Me enamoré perdidamente de tus ojos, tus sonrisas…

— Fui al aeropuerto —Le detuvo el rubio frenando totalmente la vergonzosa confesión que seguía diciendo el pelinegro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? —Respondió al instante Kuro sorprendido— ¿Ibas a irte? ¿A dónde?

Tsukishima bajo su mirada hacía sus propias manos que tenía entrelazadas, jugando con sus dedos como tenía acostumbrado. Podía sentir sus mejillas un poco cálidas, esperaba no se notará su sonrojo que sería un poco más intenso al decir las siguientes palabras.

— Fui a buscarte.

La expresión de Kuro cambió de confundida a desconcertada, luego sorprendido, emocionado para terminar con una sonrisa amplia que se volvió ladina.

No había escuchado mal y no estaba suponiendo tampoco de manera errónea. Tsukishima acababa de confesarlo y era verdadero, autentico porque aquel hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas lo confirmaban. El rubio no era de decir palabras lindas o sentimentales pero la situación, debía aclararse, poner fin a las dudas, dejar de dar vueltas y poner un punto final para empezar juntos algo nuevo.

— ¿No tenías pensado hacer un viaje sin que supiera? —Le pregunto alzando ligeramente una ceja mientras se acercaba al menor que permaneció en su lugar.

— No —Negó con la cabeza suavemente.

— ¿Me hiciste decir todas esas cosas cursis y vergonzosas apropósito? —Inquirió mientras sus manos se levantaban para rodear la cintura contraria.

— No —Volvió a negar con una pequeña sonrisa el menor.

— ¿Me dirás cosas cursis a mí? —Pregunto ilusionado.

— Ni en sueños Kuroo.

— Debía intentarlo —Alzó ligeramente los hombros para terminar suspirando bajo— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en la cocina ayer?

— No, refresca mi memoria, pase por muchas emociones hoy —Le pidió viendo fijamente aquellos ojos avellana que se acercaban a su rostro.

— Te amo.

— Yo también te amo —Susurro correspondiendo antes de que sus labios fueron tomados por los contrarios con suavidad.

— Dilo de nuevo, solo una vez, por favor…—Imploró el pelinegro con cara de gato con botas.

Ante eso, Tsukishima río bajito y no pudo siquiera decir esas dos palabras que de nuevo fue besado, riendo en medio del beso antes de separarse al llegar Mei a ellos, gritando de felicidad al ver a Kuro que la alzó y abrazo fuerte.

Los dos habían tenido dudas, nuevos sentimientos encontrados, miedos. No era lo que buscaban, no del modo en que sucedió, pero ambos ahora lo apreciaban, lo amaban mucho y seguirían de aquel modo juntos los dos.

Tenían cosas que resolver, organizar, pero como pareja, junto con Mei, una familia, lo resolverían.

.

.

.

 **Invierno**

En la gran casa donde hace un año se llenó de voces y risas, esta vez estaba de nuevo de la misma manera. Globos adornaban cada esquina, otros contra el techo debido al helio que tenían. El olor a dulce recorría cada rincón de todos los cuartos, siendo más concentrado en las mesas contra la pared repleta de galletas, pastelitos, fuentes con dulces y más que harían a los padres pedir un turno con el dentista luego de aquel día para sus hijos.

Los adultos con su mesa aparte disfrutaban de bocadillos más ligeros, algo que a su edad no les causará algún dolor o cayera pesado, aunque por el buen ambiente que había, se daban el lujo de algo más dulce o salado por ser un día especial.

Los sillones estaban todos ocupados, debías caminar con cuidado ya que los niños a pesar de tener un gran patio con un inflable para jugar entraban corriendo para ir a preguntarles o pedirles algo a sus padres para volver a correr hacia afuera.

Nunca faltaba el vaso que se derramaba sobre la mesa, los comentarios subido de tonos entre amigos o los cuchicheos de los solteros en busca de algún buen partido en el que sería un cumpleaños de una bebe.

Kuroo iba y venía de la cocina a los salones, manteniendo las mesas llenas con todo lo que Tsukishima sacaba del único horno que había en la casa. Siempre que volvía había algo nuevo para poner, pero suspiro aliviado cuando el plato con grandes galletas con diversas chispas de sabores, iban desapareciendo al caminar, era lo último que saldría de la cocina. A excepción de una cosa.

— ¿Galletas? ¿Alguien quiere galletas? Aprovechen que son las ultimas…—Decía Kuro pasando entre todos para ofrecerlas— ¿Oikawa, Iwaizumi?

— Ay Kuro-chan, debo cuidar mi figura, ¿No te diste cuenta? Deberías ser más atento —Se quejaba el castaño que tenía una cerveza en mano junto a su esposo.

— Bueno, si insistes —Murmuro el pelinegro tomando él mismo una galleta que mordió mientras volteaba para irse.

— Espera, espera, espera, esta solita se ve deliciosa —Le detuvo el castaño tomando una galleta llena de chispas que mordió con deleite.

— Menos mal que cuidabas tu figura —Sonrió de lado Iwaizumi estando sentado al lado de su hijo que tenía la cara llena de comida.

— Calla y limpia la cara de Eita —Le silencio con sus mejillas un poco infladas de la comida.

— Me pareció ver pan de leche en una mesa, ya se deben estar acabando… Pero no recuerdo donde…

— Ve por uno mientras yo limpio la cara de nuestro hijo —Le ordeno Oikawa tomando una toalla húmeda para comenzar a limpiar la cara de su pequeño.

— ¿Qué paso con lo de, si eres amoroso con tu marido, todo se le puede pedir? —Sonrió de lado Kuro caminando con Iwaizumi por la casa.

— Los panes de leche ya se acabaron, era una mentira para ir al baño —Alzo ligeramente sus hombros.

—Quedan algunos en la heladera por si te interesa —Se desvió de camino Kuroo luego de palmear la espalda del otro hombre.

— ¡Papiii! —Mei apareció por su camino y en un rápido movimiento la alzo llenándola de besos que la hicieron reír.

— Mira que me encontré en el camino —Sonrió viendo a Tsukishima que volteó a verlos.

— Pastel —Susurro la niña señalando lo que había en la mesada.

—¿Quieres pastel Mei? En un minuto —Le sonrió besando su mejilla, poniendo la suya que fue besada por la menor.

— Wow, te limitaste esta vez —Decía el pelinegro viendo el gato que decoraba dándole los últimos toques— Es simple, recatado.

— Me describiste a la perfección —Le contestaba Kei mientras tomaba por debajo el gato y caminaba a otra mesa.

— Ya me parecía que luego de todo lo cocinado, con el pastel no te contendrías —Río Kuro viendo donde ponía al gato negro junto a otros tres de diversos colores sobre el pastel con ovillos de lana comestible.

— Obvio que no, es una ocasión especial como este otro —Señalo mientras abría una caja aparte.

Allí había un pastel más pequeño, simple, pero con decoraciones de colores donde predominaba el rojo y negro con el número uno en el medio.

— Kei, te creí más listo. Mei cumple dos años —Recibió un golpe en su brazo que le hizo reír a la par que la niña en sus brazos.

—No gato tonto, es para nosotros. Cumplimos un año ya desde que estamos con Mei, nuestra familia —No pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo último.

Intento ocultarlo si no fuera porque Kuro tomo su mentón haciéndole voltear, acercándose a sus labios para dejarle un sutil beso que fue presenciado por la niña que cubrió sus ojos riendo.

— Papá, mamá —Recibió ahora un beso en cada mejilla Mei que sonreía abrazada por los dos adultos.

—Es hora Mei —Dijeron a la vez Kuro y Tsukki, sonriéndose.

El rubio tomo por la plataforma el pastel y caminando juntos fueron hasta la mesa del salón donde todos al verlos aparecer, comenzaron a entonar la canción del feliz cumpleaños, siendo todo filmado por Kuro con la cámara que usaba Yamaguchi para registrar todos los acontecimientos.

Los tres juntos, frente a todos, amigos, familiares y vecinos soplaron aquella vela antes de ser fotografiados y que los aplausos llenarán el lugar.

Kuro y Tsukishima se volvieron a mirar, con sonrisas sinceras en sus labios y el brillo del amor en sus ojos al verse mutuamente. Con los gritos de ánimos de los presentes, les dieron el gusto y se besaron sonriendo, opacando los aplausos el susurro de amor que se dijeron uno al otro a la vez.

Ahora una nueva foto adornaría el muro sobre la chimenea, la de su bella familia.

* * *

 **¡Y lleegamos al finaaal! :'D Lloro en verdad. Es la primera historia que termino aunque haya sido una adaptación x'D Pero espero les haya gustado, disfrutado, divertido y muchas cosas más! En verdad estoy muy emocionada de todo xD**

 **No tenía pensada una gran dedicatoria y agradecimientos para el final a decir verdad pero quiero poner algo. A todos y todas que lo hayan leído, gracias. A mis amigas que me decían cosas hermosas, quienes esperaron por las actualizaciones que reconozco era muy lenta para hacerlo sin justificaciones para no hacerlo pero espero cambiar eso para las siguientes historias que se vienen! Esta no será la ultima adaptación que haré y si quieren, dejo una pista de la próxima xD LDAELV Hay pocas que ya saben cual es pero mantenganlo en secreto(? xD**

 **Pero ya, en verdad, gracias. A las chicas del grupo, todas las adoro y gracias, muchas gracias. A Mariel quien beteo los caps y aguanto mis desvarios como cambios y pedidos desesperados de ayuda a ultimo momento, gracias :'D Naza, gracias por la portada, me encanto, la adoro y sigo riendo al verla xD Nayu, Lena, Avi, Lau, Layla, todas que lo leen y temo olvidarme de alguna pero saben que las tengo muy en cuenta, gracias, las adoro a todas.**

 **Ya me despido y no me canso de decir gracias, miles de gracias. Espero les haya gustado en verdad y haberse dado su tiempo para leerlo.  
Nos vemos en la próxima historiaaaa~ Raww~ :'3**


End file.
